Wild Aces
by Zephyr-Sombra
Summary: Western AUThey lived in a wealthy carefree town, yet they wanted an adventure. Could the answer to their dull lives be in the hands of a gang of elusive outlaws. YYXY, BxR, SxJ, MxM
1. Chapter 1

**-Wild Aces-**

Gunfire echoed across the valley range surrounding a small fort that was centered in the middle. From the look out posts and watchtowers, shots were aimed down at a cluster of boulders where four figures were currently pinned down.

"Tell me again, why the hell are we out here?" asked a man with dusty blond hair and narrowed blue eyes. "We're not even part of your damn gang."

"What's the matter Keith, not having any fun?" taunted another blond, but of platinum color with harsh lilac eyes and tan skin.

"Dammit Marik, it's not exactly fun having bullets blazing by my ass!" Keith growled, glaring at the other blond who only chuckled.

"It's about to get worse, gentlemen."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked, looking at a man with long silvery hairand amber colored eyes.

"They have a Gatling gun," spoke the last of the figures, this one having brown hair and cold sapphire eyes.

"Holy…"

"… Hell!" Marik finished at Keith's vacant expression as he looked at the others around him.

"Shit!" Pegasus yelled ducking his head down as the Gatling gun began firing. "We're stuck here and none of us can get that shot off. We need someone who can shoot," he groaned, huddling closer to the rock as the gunfire banged against the boulder loudly.

Seto and Marik exchanged looks before looking over at the trench where the other two members of their gang was held down. Nodding to one another they smirked.

"BAKURA!"

At the yell a figure emerged from the trench and ran to them, nimbly dodging the rapid gunfire. Leaping to shelter behind the boulder with the others, he tossed a strand of snowy white hair out of his eyes. "You called?"

"Can you take out that Gatling gun?" Marik asked.

"Which one?"

"What!" Everyone asked trying to look over the boulder without getting shot. To their surprise there was no longer one Gatling gun, but two of them, one on each watchtower.

"Where the hell did they get all this weaponry?"

"There was something about a military supply being stolen," Marik answered. "I heard it was some of Silver Mane's gang though."

"Well as for the Gatling issue, I think I can take the left operatorand his crew out, but the right one will be gunning for me then," Bakura sighed, cocking his shotgun.

"What do you need then?"

Hearing the voice, all five of them turned to see the last member of their group crouching in the boulder's safety from the continuing gunfire.

"Yami? How did you-?"

"I can take out the left Gatling, but I can't get a shot off with that right one aimed right at me. I need something to distract them." Bakura interrupted with a hiss at hearing the round of bullets banging loudly behind him.

"So you need a diversion, why didn't you say so?" Yami smiled, his crimson eyes shadowed by his black hat, gleamed mischievously as he quickly darted back toward the trench.

"Was he smiling?" Marik asked looking at the others.

Keith nodded. "Looked that way."

"Is that a bad thing?" Pegasus asked, not sure what it mattered.

"It's never a good thing," Seto sighed running a hand through his brown locks.

"Oh, but ain't he just the feisty little prick," Bakura chuckled, getting ready to take out the left Gatling crew.

Separate shots of gunfire caught the other four's attention as they turned to see Yami on his horse galloping straight toward them with both of his pistols drawn, firing away at the other shooters along the front of the fort entrance as well as the lookout posts.

"Cocky, over confident, son of a bitch," Seto muttered, ducking as Yami's horse jumped over their shelter, while continuing to shoot at the others.

"Now Bakura!" Yami yelled, continuing to fire, his legs tightening their grip on the horse as he used both hands to fire his pistols at the other shooters, causing both Gatling crews to aim toward him.

"Damn crazy show off…" mumbled Bakura as he lined his aim up before shooting the left Gatling operator head on, then killing off the rest of his crew before they could continue firing the gun. Pulling his gun back down and reloading it quickly, he cocked it once again before effectively killing off the right Gatling crew as well.

"Hell yeah!" Marik whooped, smacking Bakura on the back.

"Don't go celebrating yet, Marik. We still have to get Mokuba out of there," Bakura growled looking at the blond before hearing more gunfire, but this time coming from inside the fort. "Dammit, Yami's already inside."

"That idiot, is he trying to kill himself?" Marik shook his head, before letting out a whistle as five horses emerged from the trench and galloped toward them.

As each horse galloped by, their respected owner's managed to grip the horns of their saddles and pulled themselves up onto their mounts to ride into the fort to instantlybe rained down on by even more gunfire.

"Glad you guys could join me," Yami smirked shooting a rifleman that was aiming at one of his friends.

Growling at the other, Bakura took out a pistol and shot another gunman that had his sites on Yami. "If you weren't such a damn show-off... God have mercy on your soul if I see you smile one more time!"

Amongst all the commotion no one was able to notice that not one of the gunmen took aim at either Pegasus or Keith. Those two continued to ride around their horse while firing shots off at random, not aiming at anything but to give the impression that they were helping out.

With the others occupying the gunmen, Seto nudged his horse to go deeper into the fort; he was in search of his little brother and would kill whatever tried to stop him. Keeping a pistol at ready he pulled the white horse to stop at a cell. "Mokuba?"

"Big brother!" shouted a small kid with shaggy black hair and blue eyes.

Rushing to the cell and shooting off the lock and opening the door, he quickly pulled his little brother into his arms. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you in any way?"

"No, Seto. I'm fine, really." Mokuba smiled, hugging his brother tightly as he was soon lifted up into his brother's arms before being placed on his brother's horse.

"I was worried about you," Seto sighed, getting on the horse behind his brother before nudging the horse once again, causing it to gallop out of the room. Entering into the main corridor, he was surprised to no longer hear the sound of gunfire. Looking at the others, he noticed Marik eyeing one of the Gatling guns, Bakura holstering his pistol, whileKeith and Pegasuswere still on their horse unscathed. "Where's Yami?"

Hearing the inquiry as to where their insane leader was, Bakura pointed up at the catwalk, where Yami, still on horseback was standing.

Looking up at the other, Seto shook his head and smirked while ushering his horse toward Bakura's. "After all that and he still managed to keep his hat on, while the rest of us lost ours as soon as they started shooting at us."

"It's that hair of his, it keeps that hat in place," Bakura chuckled before looking at the young one in front of Seto. "Glad to see you're alright there, half-pint."

Mokuba stuck his tongue out at the white haired outlaw before looking over at Yami to notice that he was coming down the narrow steps, his horse leaping over the last few. "Y'all were great, it'll teach that mean ol' Silver Mane to mess with Wild Aces!"

"Oh yes, the young one does have a point. I'm sure that this Silver Mane will definitely think twice before messing with you again," Pegasus smirked, his amber eyes boring into Yami's shadowed crimson.

Shaking off the glare, Yami turned to see Marik stuffing sticks of dynamite gently in his saddlebags. "Let's get back," he smiled before ushering his horse to go. Passing by Pegasus, he suppressed the urge to glare back. There was something about him that hedidn't trust... wellfrankly, he didn't trust either one of them.

"I agree, let's go back and get something to eat." Marik smiled looking at the others, finally mounted back up on his horse.

"Finally, you come up with a good suggestion," Bakura smirked, earning a glare from Marik before turning his horseto trail after Yami.

Nodding, Seto nudged his horse's sides, causing the horse to canter off after Bakura, while Marik fell in behind him leavingPegasus and Keith to bringup the rear. It was a good thing that the fort was only about a half a days ride away from the homestead that they were all currently housed at.

* * *

Yami yawned lightly as he leaned back against the porch banister while sittingon the railing with one of his legs bent upletting the otherhang leisurelyto the side. His black hat was dipped down further into his face, covering his eyes, allowing his chiseled tan chin to be seen as well as the tips of his golden bangs. 

"What's bothering you?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Yami shook his head lightly. "I don't trust them, Bakura," he said softly, not wanting anyone else to hear the conversation.

"Oh and why's that?" Bakura asked, leaning against another banister while crossing his arms. "They seem alright to me."

"I don't know, gut feeling I guess, but I'm goin' to be keeping my eyes on them," Yami sighed, idly retrieving his left pistol and spinning it around his fingers skillfully.

"Alright, but you better come on in, there's some food waiting on ya," Bakura smiled, turning and walking back in the house.

Pushing his hat back up in its proper position, Yami sighed as he looked into the house to see everyone except Pegasus and Keith sitting around the table. Those two were going to irk his senses all day if he didn't figure out their story soon. Shaking his head, he spun the pistol around his finger one last time before holstering it back in place and going into the house to join the others.

Hours later, he was back out on the porch in the same position he was in earlier. His eyes scanning the outward plains from the corner of their vision.

"Um, Yami, can we have a word?"

Biting back a growl, Yami pushed his hat back so that his crimson eyes were locked onto that of amber. Nodding as politely as he could to the man, he turned so that he was only sitting on the railing instead of leaning against the banister. "What is it?"

"Keith and I think that we might know where this Silver Mane character is."

"Really, and what makes you say that?"

"Well back at the fort while the rest of youwere busy shooting away,we managed to find a room full of his plans. He is apparently stationed at a secluded area near the fort and was planning on robbing a bank in Vander Town."

Cocking a defined eyebrow curiously, Yami decided to go along with it, he might as well give them the benefit of the doubt in a sense, since they were new to these parts, or at least that is what they had told him. "Really?"

Nodding, Pegasus smiled. "Yeah, and besides it would explain how he was able to kidnap little Mokuba, since he was so close, and then that would also explain why he left all his men at the fort and remained where it was safe."

"Good point," Yami nodded. "How about this, you, Keith and I will go and check it out. The others can stay here and catch up on some rest. I think they have had enough excitement for one day."

"Excellent idea."

Offering them a smile, Yami jumped from the railing and headed down the steps with the others in tow, as the three of them headed toward the stables.

Saddled up, the three of them headed out to the area where Pegasus had claimed that Silver Mane was hiding out. Yami mentally was having regrets that he should be out here, his gut feeling was giving him a migraine, but he pushed it aside as they soon arrived at the bluff that looked down a secluded area where a small lake sat surrounded by trees and sticking out in the middle of everything was a large building where a few men could be seen coming in and out of it.

"This is it."

"Good job," Yami complimented before dismounting his horse, the others following suit as they all walked closer to the edge of the bluff. "I wonder what he wants in Vander Town."

"I hear that Vanderis the leading town ofcattleranchers as well as having their owntrain depot, making them a very wealthy town."

Looking at the silver haired man, Yami was a bit puzzled at the information. How did these two know so much, when they had claimed that they had only been in these parts for two days and had been robbed by a gang, or that was what they had told Yami when he and his gang had come across them?

"How do you know all this?"

"Simple, my dear Yami-boy," Pegasus taunted glaring at the red eyed outlaw. "I think it's a wise choice to look into the towns I plan on robbing."

"What?" Yami asked,his eyes quickly darting tothe side at the sound of gun clicking, to see the barrel of Keith's pistol aimed right at his head. "What the hell?"

Before he could ask another question, a punch to his face caused him to stumble back lightly.

"I owe you some pay back, Yami-boy." Pegasus glared, shaking his hand lightly to relieve it of the stinging sensation.

Spitting out the taste of blood fromhis mouth, Yami turned to glare at Pegasus harshly. He was mentally berating himself for being such a fool and not wanting to bring along the others. His hands trembled lightly as they brushed across the handle of his guns.

"Ah-ah-ah, Yami-boy," Pegasus taunted, waving his finger in front of the other's face. Seeing the glare he was receiving, he smirked. "You are the reckless one, and your recklessness is going to be the death of you." Seeing the utter confusion, he sighed. "You were the one that killed my younger brother! You shot him when he tried to stop you from robbing a stagecoach heading to Hyperion City."

Hearing the accession, Yami quickly tried to think of all the stagecoach robberies that he and his gang had pulled, to suddenly haverealization slapping him in the face, causing him to growl at his stupidity at not realizing the uncanny resemblance. "You're Silver Mane, aren't you?"

"Ah, aren't we the clever one?" Pegasus smirked, wanting to hit the other again, but restrained himself as he turned to look back at his gang down below. "You see, as payback I plan on taking you as well as your precious gang to your graves. You first of course though."

Growling at the other, Yami made a lunge at Pegasus completely forgetting aboutKeith holding a gun to him. The gun had gone off and tore through Yami's body right under his collarbone. Hissing at the pain, he still felt some satisfaction in noting that he had punched Pegasus, but the momentum from his swing caused him to topple over as well.

"Bastard, he moved too fast," Keith growledbefore bringing the handle of his gun across Yami's temple hard, knocking him out. Offering a hand to the other and helping him to his feet, he looked back down at the bleeding figure. "What do we do with him?"

"Leave him here, let's go back… and then go ahead… and rob Vander," Pegasus wheezed rubbing his stomach from the stinging blow.

Agreeing with the other, Keith climbed onto his horse and waited as Pegasus did the same. "What do we tell the others?"

"That Yami-boy merely went scouting and to go ahead and do the job without him. They are only outlaws after all." Pegasus smirked, nudging his horse in the sides, as the horse took off at steady gallop, followed by Keith's horse.

Arriving back to the house at night fall, Keith and Pegasus snuck back in the house and slept the rest of the night.

* * *

"Where's Yami? I've looked everywhere for him, his bunk looked untouched and Phantom is gone as well," Bakura sighed, running a hand through his snowy locks while looking at the others. 

"We seen him last night, and he said that he was going to go back to the fort and look for some clues as to where Silver Mane disappeared. He did mention something about going ahead and robbing a town east of here, called Vander." Pegasus offered, leaning in his chair casually.

"Vander, he didn't mention anything about doing a heist in Vander," Marik looked at the others curiously. "Did he?"

"Not that I know of, andhe usually tells us everything," Seto shrugged while cleaning one of his pistols carefully.

"He was only mentioning it last night; he said that we could go ahead and that he would catch up with us later." Keith smiled, eyeing Pegasus, who nodded.

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked skeptically. None of this sounded like Yami, and out of the rest of the gang he felt that he knew Yami better than anyone.

"Positive, he said that you all could manage without him. I agree with him, since you are the Wild Aces, one of the most prosperous gangs around." Pegasus praised.

"Peggy there has a point," Marik chuckled, seeing the glare tossed at him from the silver haired man. "Besides, Yami said he'd meet up with us later, what could be the harm in doing a little heist?"

Reluctantly agreeing with the crazy blond, Bakura sighed before turning and walking toward the door. Coming to a stop at the doorway, he looked over his shoulder to see Mokuba get ready to beg Seto if he could go. "Don't even think of it, half-pint. You have to stay here!"

"I wasn't even going to ask you!" Mokuba pouted, sticking his tongue out before crossing his arms.

"I answered for your brother, since I know how much of apansy he is when it comes to those 'puppy dog' eyes." Bakura smirked walking out the door.

"I am not a pansy!" Seto snapped before looking back at Mokuba. "You stay here!" Issuing the order, he turned and picked up all his things before heading out the door with Marik, Pegasus and Keith following him.

"Damn, I never have any fun!"

"And don't SWEAR!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**-Wild Aces-**

Vander Town was a beautiful town, known as one of the leaders in cattle production as well as many other sought after valuables in the West. Set in a valley full of lush grazing grounds it also had its own train depot, which brought more and more business into the ever growing town.

Many of the townsfolk chatted as they passed by many of the shops. Wagons traveled down the street while many other visitors pulled their horses up to the tying post before walking into the ever popular saloon.

Three individuals exited the saloon, each one of these figures unusual in their own way. The smallest of the trio had wild gravity defying spikes of tricolor hair with beautiful, innocent wide amethyst eyes, which gleamed in mirth at the second tallest of the trio.

This one had long snowy white hair and doe brown eyes that were shyly looking away from the rest of the trio while a rosy blush dusted his ivory cheeks. "Would you two please stop looking at me like that."

The last of the trio smirked while running a tan hand through his platinum blond hair and winking his lilac eyes at both of his companions. "It's not our fault that you took Miss Mai's flirting to heart, Ryou. Yugi and I tried to tell you that she flirts with everyone, it's her job."

"Malik's right, Miss Mai is always teasing, it's something that she and Anzu do frequently," Yugi chuckled. "Be glad she wasn't in a touchy-feely mood."

"Heh, if that would of happened, poor Ryou would have had a heart attack at the lip-lock she would have laid on him," Malik laughed, patting Ryou's shoulder lightly.

"Both of you, shut up!" Ryou pouted while crossing his arms. "You both know that I hardly ever go into the saloon since the doctor always has me helping him."

"We know, Ryou. We're just having a bit of fun," Yugi chuckled, patting his friend on the arm with a warm smile on his face.

"That's right," Malik nodded. "So can Yugi and I still accompany you on delivering that medicine to Miss Lily?"

"Of course, I would love the company. Just come with me to get the supplies then we can ride out." Ryou smiled as the three of thementered theinfirmary to get everything ready.

Retrieving the package needed the three of them headed toward the town stables, but came to a stop at seeing the familiar blond haired, honey eyed figure dismounting his horse at the sheriff's post.

"Hmm, it seems Joey made it back. Where did he go anyways?"

Shrugging, Yugi shook his head. "I'm not sure, maybe we should ask him before we leave." Seeing that his friend's agreed with them, the three of them headed over to the sheriff's post to talk to their other companion.

**Meanwhile…**

"So this is Vander town," Bakura drawled out as he looked over the approaching town.

"Nice place, I say we take a little rest at the saloon before we make our way to the bank, what do you say?" Marik asked looking at Bakura to see the nod of agreement.

"Jeez, you two and beer," Seto sighed, rolling his eyes while continuing to survey the town they were approaching.

"Whiskey, my friend, that's what we're after," Marik chuckled.

"Either way I still end up with two drunks to deal with," Seto countered.

Clearing his throat, Pegasus decided to break up the banter, "How about business before pleasure?"

Marik chuckled, "You're joking right? Heh, hate to break it to you, Peggy, but with us it's pleasure before business."

Growling at the nickname the blond had given him, Pegasus turned back to Keith to notice him snickering lightly. Giving the other a harsh glare, he turned to look at all the people walking around the town.

Back at the sheriff's post, Yugi looked idly at the window before gasping at the sight of a group of riders entering town. "Hey you two, come here and check this out," he said as his friends joined him at the window to gawk at the new arrivals.

Three riders took up the front of the group while two others brought up the rear. The back riders were looked over though, since they didn't stick out as much as the front riders.

Seated on a creamy white horse was a tall lithe man with tresses of silky brunet peeking out from underneath a cream colored cowboy hat, shadowing his sharp sapphire blue eyes. The man was dressed in a deep brown knee-length duster; tight dark blue jeans covered in dark brown leather chaps, brown boots with gold spurs, and a dark brown vest covering a blue shirt.

The next one beside of him was seated on a black and white paint. This rider looked very familiar to them, with long spiky cotton-white hair seeping out from under a black cowboy hat, which shaded a hard set face with piercing russet brown eyes. Clothed in a deep smoky charcoal colored duster of knee-length, fringed leather chaps of the same color wrapped tightly over dark blue jeans, black boots with silver spurs, and a slate blue shirt as well as white bandanna wrapped comfortably around his neck.

"Oh my…" Ryou gasped, eyeing the middle rider with unknown interest.

"Seems Ryou has his eyes on someone," Marik teased. "Better go tell Miss Mai about that," chuckling, he quickly dodged the punch aimed at him.

"Hush!" Ryou snapped, glaring at his laughing companion.

"Both of you stop, besides there's something you should see, Malik," Yugi shook his head as his friends quickly stopped their little quarrel and crowded back around him to look back out the window. "Check out the last rider."

The last rider, like the middle rider, looked familiar as well. Saddled up on a palomino horse, this one, like the two beside him, had a lithe frame, but didn't look to be as tall as first rider. Long spiky platinum blond locks shifted out from under a dark brown cowboy hat, which caused his already tanned face to be shadowed further, but caused his deep lilac eyes to almost glow with their own light. Wearing a light sandy brown colored duster, fringed leather chaps of the same sandy brown wrapped snuggly across his tight faded jeans, dark brown boots that had silver spurs, and a dark brown vest over a cream colored shirt.

Whistling lightly in admiration, Malik licked his lips playfully. "Quite the lookers aren't they?" he asked looking back at his friends.

"Amen to that," Ryou sighed quietly before looking at Yugi to notice him looking over the riders carefully. "What is it, Yugi?"

Shaking his head, Yugi looked back up at his friends and shrugged. "Nothing really, just that the three front riders all have a black leather wrist guard on their right hands and the two in the back don't." Seeing the confused look on his friend's faces, he sighed. "Nevermind that though, I have to admit that I am a bit disappointed since two of those riders look like you guys and I don't have the same pleasure."

Looking at his friend, Ryou sighed as Yugi turned away from the window with a frown on his face. Glancing back out the window, he watched as all the riders dismounted and tied their horses to the post at the saloon. "Looks like they are going for a drink, they must be planning on staying around for a while."

"Hope Miss Mai doesn't sweep them off their feet," Malik sighed dramatically before looking at the glare that Ryou was giving him.

"Hey, not that I don't enjoy y'all's company or anythin', but don't ya have a package to be delivering right about now?" Joey asked looking at his friends while sitting down at his desk and taking his hat off.

"Damn, he's right! We've gotta get going," Ryou cried out, looking down at the package in his hands. "Miss Lily will be expecting us."

Nodding, Malik and Yugi smiled as they turned to Joey and waved before running after Ryou, who had just bolted out the door with amazing speed.

"Hot damn… I didn't think… Ryou could… run this fast!" Malik shouted out as he glanced at Yugi to see him nod in agreement. They had never seen Ryou really do anything real physical, since he was always stuck in the infirmary helping the doctor clean or organize stuff.

"Hurry up you two!" Ryou yelled back at them as he came to a halt at the town's stable.

Arriving at the stable moments later, they had to catch their breath before looking up at their white haired companion. "You run too fast!"

Offering them a smile, Ryou motioned for them to follow him as they all went inside the stables to get their horses.

* * *

"Ah, good ol' whiskey," Marik chuckled, downing the shot in a blink of an eye.

Rolling his eyes at the comment, Seto looked around the rest of the saloon. The ragtime piano seemed to echo throughout the building while cigar smoke and the smell of chewing tobaccofiltered around the corners, where gamblers were busy playing poker.

"Nice place, ain't it?" Bakura asked, downing his fourth shot of whiskey.

"Can you not sense my thrill for being here?" Seto replied dryly,looking over at the two psychos that were part of the gang. "I don't see how you drink that stuff."

"Simple, I lift the glass to my lips and…"

Smacking Bakura in the back of the head, Seto snorted. "Just drink the damn stuff!"

"Don't mind if I do," Bakura smirked before glaring at the brunet. "And next time you hit me I'll…"

Nodding, Seto took off his hat and laid it on the bar counter before running a hand through his hair. "Wonder where Yami is? Pegasus did say that Yami said that he would meet up with us here, and it's not like him to be late for anything."

"Hmph, I wouldn't worry too much about him. You know how he likes to…"

"… make an entrance," Bakura finished off as Marik downed another shot.

"Gentleman, I know you are really enjoying the whiskey, but can we please get down to business," Pegasus urged, walking over to the bar and looking at the three seated there.

Cocking an eyebrow, Seto turned to look at him curiously. "You're in an awful hurry to do business here."

"If you haven't noticed, Kaiba, the Sheriff post is down the street while the bank is at the very end of the street." Pegasus pointed out.

"And that means?" Marik asked, looking over the rim of another shot glass.

"That either the sheriff or one of his deputies will be making rounds from the station to the bank," Pegasus sighed.

Bakura took another shot of whiskey before turning to look at the silver haired man and belch distastefully in his face. Hearing the snickering Marik and the menacing growl from Pegasus, he shook his head. "Don't worry so much, Peggy, we are professionals after all."

"Professionals at being drunk," Seto smirked while running a finger across the rim of his ordered water.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere and knowing that he was going to blow his top, Pegasus stormed out of the saloon with Keith in tow. "Oh how I hate those three!"

"So what are we going to do?" Keith asked pulling off his hat and fanning himself lightly.

"I'm not sure," Pegasus sighed, scanning across the town before seeing three horses coming toward them. "It can't be…"

"What?" Keith asked putting his hat back on before turning to see what the other was staring at.

Three riders were heading toward them, all three of them holding an uncanny resemblance to someone they knew and loathed.

The middle rider had to be the shortest, but he still had a lithe frame but his facial features were definitely giving off an innocent aura as did his wide amethyst colored eyes. This one was seated on a chestnut appaloosa horse while wearing tight looking dusty blue jeans, black boots, and a black vest over a pale lavender and white striped shirt.

"It's a mini-Yami," Keith chuckled.

"It seems Marik and Bakura have their doubles as well," Pegasus pointed out.

Seated on a buckskin horse, a lithe young man with long platinum blond hair and lilac eyes wearing a dark brown shirt, tight blue jeans, and dark brown boots, smiled while issuing a race between his friends.

The last rider was seated on a dapple gray horse. This one had long powder white hair that flowed in the current as well as soft brown eyes. It looked as though he must have been an apprentice to a local doctor as he was wearing a dark gray vest over a white shirt as well as black boots and dark gray pants.

Watching as the three riders started a race, Pegasus smiled darkly while turning back to Keith. "We will keep those three in mind for later use."

Keith nodded before turning to notice a lanky figure wearing a dirt brown duster, cream shirt, and blue jeans with a mop of blond hair peeking out from under a sand tattered cowboy hat with warm honey colored eyes was heading their way.

"Howdy," Joey mumbled out at the two before pushing through the swinging doors of the saloon.

Pegasus smirked as he watched the blond before turning back to his company. "That was a deputy," he smiled looking over the swinging doors into the saloon to watch as the blond stalked up to the bar before taking a stool a few seats away from a certain brunet.

"Looked kinda young, didn't he?" Keith asked looking back at the other to notice a crafty smile appearing on the other's face. "You are really freaky when you're plotting."

Glaring at the dirty blond, Pegasus snorted before looking up and down the streets carefully. "I have an idea. I want to rob this place and they are taking far to long, I suggest we start to motivate them."

"Really?" Keith asked with a smirk.

"Indeed."

* * *

Seto rolled his eyes as he watched Bakura and Marik challenge one another to a drink-off. He was almost certain that if the two continued that neither one of them would be able to pull off the heist, or better yet, neither one of them would be able to get up on a saddle without falling. Letting a smirk form on his lips, he though the last option would be rather amusing to watch, especially in Bakura's case, since his horse had a nasty temper to begin with.

"Hey there, handsome."

Hearing the feminine voice, Seto turned to see a woman with long blonde hairand violet eyes walking toward a man sitting at the bar, looking over to the one the lady addressed he blinked as the other pulled off his hat and offered the lady a heart-stopping smile.

"Hey there, Mai," Joey smiled as the lady wrapped her arms around him in an affectionate, but friendly hug.

"Good to see ya, Joey. I heard ya rode out late last night toward Daxton," Mai smiled dropping the hug. "Didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Yup, I was only being the pick up boy though. Apparently, Daxton has had a run in with some very rowdy outlaws, so I had to go pick up the wanted posters and what not." Joey sighed while ordering a mug of beer. "Enough about that though, how ya been?"

"I've had a hell of a day. Many nice looking cowboys have been riding into town today," Mai smiled while giving the other a saucy wink. "Take for instance those three," She purred, pointing to the three men a few stools down, "The white and blond haired ones know how to really take their liquor apparently, but the brunet seems to be rather quiet and moody."

"Not falling for your lady charms, eh?" Joey smirked before chuckling at the glare he was receiving.

"More like Anzu's. I've been two busy watching over the poker players. One of them has already been calling me his 'Lady Luck'," she smiled.

"I bet ya been giving him tips, ain't ya?"

"Ya know me well," Mai smiled before turning and heading back over to the poker players. "I'll talk to ya later, handsome."

Rolling his eyes, Joey turned back to his mug and took a swig before taking in a deep breath. The trip had left him exhausted and thewanted posters that he had received weren't all that helpful either.

"You seem to have a way with the ladies."

Turning to the voice, Joey sucked in a breath as honey looked up into sapphire. Blinking, he quickly noticed that it was the brunet that Mai had pointed out to him. "Ah, not really, just Mai and I are good friends."

"I see," Seto smiled, giving the blond a quick look over. Eyeing the blond carefully, he had to fight the urge to laugh at noticing that the blond reminded him of a puppy that he had when he was a kid. Shaking his head, he recalled the blond mentioning something about wanted posters. "I heard ya received some wanted posters, might I ask who has the price on their heads."

"Um, I think it was Silver Mane and his gang, but there was also a message about another gang that goes by Wild Aces," Joey sighed while taking another drink. "Funny thing is, they had sketches of a few of Silver Mane's gang, but as for the Aces it didn't have anything, not even names."

Seto smirked while taking in the info. He had already noticed the badge of authority pinned to the blond's shirt, which was being blocked by his duster. "Sounds like the Wild Aces are really tricky then, if no one can get a sketch off of them."

Nodding, Joey smiled before taking another drink. He had to fight off the urges to just stare at the other without end, since he was the best looking cowboy he had ever seen before, excluding himself in his opinion anyways. "I'm Joey by the way."

"I'm Seto," came the reply as Seto smiled lightly at the other before looking at his other two companions to notice at least a dozen or more shot glasses scattered around each of them. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the delectable blond beside him.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Joey asked while turning to face the other.

"Nope, I have a homestead out in the valley a pretty far ways from here," Seto answered while taking a drink of his water.

"Oh, so what brings ya to Vander?"

"To get a few supplies," Seto smiled.

Nodding at the answer, Joey smiled before looking down the table where Marik and Bakura were sitting. Seeing the two of them he blinked wildly. "Jeez, those two look like two of my friends."

Looking down at the blond, Seto cocked an eyebrow curiously. "Really? I pity your friends then," he smirked lightly.

Joey chuckled lightly. "They're alright; it seems they only have looks in common, especially the white haired one. Ryou doesn't drink that much, but as for the Malik, well I think he has had a few tumble weeds to the head."

"Then he would definitely fit in with Marik," Seto smiled before turning away to scan the saloon once again, instantly noting that neither Pegasus nor Keith had came back inside. _'I wonder where those two are. Hmm better yet, where the hell is Yami?'_

"Well, I better get going, I have bank duty today and the manager there is nothing but an old geezer that will beat me with his cane if I ain't there on time," Joey grumbled before paying for his drink and heading toward the door.

Watching the other leave, Seto promised himself that he would run into the blond again, but he also had to be careful since the said blond was also going to be in the bank that they were going to rob. _'Dammit Yami, where the hell are you when we need you and your stupid diversions?'_

"Ha, I win again!"

"What do you mean you win? I drank as much as you did!"

Eyeing the quarreling duo, Seto rolled his eyes before getting from his seat and getting between the two of them. "I say it was drawl, both of you have exactly same amount of shot glasses."

"Maybe, but mine were filled more than his," Bakura pointed out while crossing his arms.

"Bull shit! They were all the same amount!" Marik growled out, glaring at Bakura.

"Both of you stuff it, I think its time we get ready for business," Seto growled out, placing a hand on each one of their shoulders.

"I couldn't agree more, especially since I heard talk outside that some of Silver Mane's men are coming," Pegasus sighed entering the saloon.

"Damn, we better hurry or else it will be an all out showdown between us and them," Seto growledbefore turning back to Bakura and Marik. "I don't have any idea what is holding Yami back, but we better get this over with before they show up."

"I guess so, but that prick is going to have a lot of answering to do," Bakura growled out,shifting his hat to hide his features as he stormed out of the saloon.

"Right behind ya, Whitey." Marik chuckled wildly while jogging after his friend.

Walking by Pegasus and Keith, Seto shot them both a glare. "You two will follow my orders, since Yami isn't here," he said harshly, making sure they got the point before continuing out the door. "Now come along gentleman, it's _Show Time_."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**-Wild Aces-**

Darkness engulfed him, blocking out all his thoughts and almost made him completely numb, but he could feel something caressing him. The caress was hot, as if a creature from the depths of hell was breathing against his skin. Almost drowning in his thoughts, he was quickly brought back to a painful reality as a loud neigh echoed through his ears.

Dusky, glassed over crimson eyes jerked opened to be welcomed by blurred vision. Blinking his eyes lazily, they soon came into focus to notice glossy black hooves a few inches away from his face. Trying to push himself up, Yami hissed as a wave of pain shot across the length of his body, causing him to quickly shift over to the side so that he could sit up and clutch his wound.

Growling at the pain, Yami pulled his hand away to see it coated with blood. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out. Those bastards…" he muttered through clinched teeth before pulling his red bandanna away from his neck and using it to try and stop the blood flow.

Feeling something nudging his uninjured shoulder, Yami turned to look into the amber eyes of his trusty horse. "Looks like I let my guard down, eh boy?" he chuckled dryly as the horse snorted before pulling away to pick up the black cowboy hat laying on the ground then handing it back to its rider.

"Thanks, Phantom," Yami smiled patting the horse before putting his hat on, just as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He knew that he couldn't stay here, and his friends were in serious danger with that damned Silver Mane in their midst. Fighting off another wave of dizziness, he quickly got to his feet, and would have fallen back down, if it wasn't for his horse immediately using its body to steady him.

"C'mon, we've gotta go and find the others… before something… happens to them," he panted lightly while using the horse as a brace since he staggered toward the saddle. Reaching out for the horn of the saddle, he took in a deep breath while lifting his foot and securing the boot into the stirrup and using his leg to lift him off the ground while using his uninjured arm to pull himself up onto the saddle.

Phantom neighed lightly as he looked back at his rider to find him hunched over and panting, tryingto catch his breath.

Sensing the horse's worry, Yami looked up from under the brim of his hatto gazeinto the horse's eyes before painfully tying the reins together to rest against the stallion's mane. It hurt to move his left arm too much since the muscles would flex from his shoulder, not to mention he also had one hell of a headache. Shaking his head lightly, he used his other hand to hold his bandanna in place before nudging his horse with his gold spurs.

"Take me to where the others are," Yami ordered calmly, masking the pain as he quickly locked his legs in position as the horse complied with the order and took off at a steady gallop. Taking a deep breath, he couldn't help but feel his stomach double up in knots as well as the pounding in his skull.

The horse continued to run across the rough terrain, its fluid movements were fortunate for its rider since it wouldn't jostle him around that much. Heading off in the direction that it could still sense the other horses from yesterday, Phantom snorted as he continued to run but something spurred on animmediate burst of speed, as he felt the weight of his rider go limp and shift to where he was leaning over the horn of the saddle with his face against silky black mane.

* * *

"Will one of you please explain to me why we are here?" Pegasus glared at the three men that weresitting on the corral fence that currently held at least over 150 head of long horn cattle. 

"These are our distraction," Seto sighed, waving a hand to indicate the entire confined herd. "You see, with a distraction it makes the job so much easier and there is a less chance of being seen."

"Which adds up to not having some screwed up sketch of ya hanging on a wall with a price under your head," Bakura smirked before hoping from the fence to the saddle of his horse.

"I find this all rather pointless," Pegasus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Think of it this way, Peggy. If ya ain't seen ya have a lot more freedom to roam around, and don't have to worry about people wanting to blow your ass off," smiling Marik watched as Bakura got a lasso ready for one of the steers that they had decided to swipe.

Seto nodded at Bakura and Marik before jumping from the fence and getting on his own horseto head over to Pegasus and Keith. "I suggest you two saddle-up, since you both will be helping me and I'll leave those two to cause a diversion."

Nodding, both Keith and Pegasus got on their horses and headed toward the end of the cattle grounds before looking back at Seto and the others.

"Do you think you two can handle this?" Seto asked looking at the two with a skeptical look.

"Oh would you go the hell on, I watched Yami pull off some of the weirdest shit before, so I'm pretty sure that I can cause a little stampede," Bakura groaned as he glared at the brunet.

"I hold ya to it, Bakura," Seto smirked,nudging his horse and joining the two others before the three of them rode out of sight, leaving Bakura and Marik with the cattle.

"So when do you want me to open the gate?" Marik asked looking over at Bakura who had finally decided on the perfect steal.

"As soon as I can lasso up that roan steer there with one of the broken horns," Bakura smiled while swinging his lasso around before tossing it in the corral and successfully catching the steer around the neck. "Now, open it!"

Throwing open the gate, Marik pulled out on of his pistols and shot up in the air, immediately causing the cattle to stampede out of thelarge corral.

Bakura pulled back on the lasso and wrapped the end across the horn of his saddle tightly, knowing that the steer was going to stampede out with the rest of the herd, but when the time came he wasn't totally ready for the powerful jerk that he received and neither was his horse.

Pulling back on the reins, Bakura could feel his horse dig its hooves in the ground for traction, but unfortunately the scared steer was much stronger, causing the girth and many other straps to snap from the pressure. _'OH SHIT!'_

"GYAHHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing the scream, Marik quickly turned to see Bakura's horse rear up, revealing that it was missing a saddle as well as its rider. "Bakura!" he called out, looking around before noticing an awful large dust cloud forming behind the steer that Bakura had roped.

"Ow! Ow!... Marik, get your ass over here...Ow!... Ow!...and help _Me_!"

Grabbing Bakura's horse by the reins, Marik quickly brought the horse with him as he jumped onto his own saddle and nudged his horse, causing it to run after the steer. "Hang on, Bakura! I'm coming!"

**Meanwhile at the bank…**

Seto, Pegasus, and Keith offered everyone in the building a small smile while scoping out the layout. Tellers were behind their little cages and the large safe was currently open for the moment since cash had arrived earlier by train as well as a few of the patronsgetting out or depositingtheir money.

Over in the corner, Seto immediately noticed the blond from the bar leaning against the wall with one leg bent and propped against the wall while the other one kept him standing. His duster was pulled back enough to reveal one of his six shooters.

All of the sudden the entire building started to tremble, causing everyone to look around frantically. To some they thought it to be the train, since it caused a lot of vibration, but this was almost like roaring thunder.

Offering the two a smile, Seto winked at his two companions before unconsciously starting to count off the seconds before like clockwork, screams erupted throughout the entire town.

Everyone in the bank made a mash dash outside to see what was going on, even the tellers of the bank as well as Joey, but he was being dragged out by one of the tellers, demanding that he being a law enforcer should do something.

"STAMPEDE!"

Everyone screamed loudly at the sight of all the cattle trampling through the town, damaging everything in their path with either horns, power, or pointed hooves.

Smiling at the success of having the bank cleared, Seto and the three others quickly entered behind the teller desk and vault and picked it almost entirely clean. Keith and Pegasus had suggested to take all of it, but Seto had told them 'No', and had held a gun at both at them in warning to not cross him.

Making their quick exit out the back way, Seto blinked as he noticed a stray steer with a large dust cloud behind it being chased by Marik, who also had Bakura's horse trailing beside him. "What in blazes is going on?" he asked,running over to his horse and climbing into the saddle before riding off after Marik with Pegasus and Keith trailing behind him.

"STOP! YOU INFERNAL PIECE OF RAWHIDE!" Bakura shouted while continuing to hold on tightly to his saddle as he was dragged across the rocky terrain.

Marik had managed to tie Bakura's horse reins to one of his saddle bag clips, so he quickly pulled out some rope and formed a lasso in hopes of stopping the steer. Out of the corner of his eyes, he smiled as he noticed Seto and the others coming toward him.

At seeing the problem, Seto had to fight from not laughing at the scene of Bakura still in the saddle being drug behind the rampaging steer. Seeing that Marik was going to try and lasso the steer, he motioned for Pegasus and Keith to flank beside him, so that they could corner the beast.

It took only a matter of minutes as the steer was pulled to a stop by the organized teamwork.

"Have a nice ride, Bakura?" Marik snickered before bursting out in laughter, no longer being able to hold it in any longer. "Oh I can't wait to tell Yami about this!"

Spitting out the dust and grim, Bakura got to his feet and took off his hat and beat it against his clothes in attempt torid the dust off them, causing him to cough lightly then glare at the blond that was howling with laugher. "Not a word out of you!"

Shaking his head at the scene, Seto looked back over his shoulder to notice that apparently many people had tried to go after the wayward cattle that had yet to run out town. Looking back at the others he sighed, "Hurry up and let's get back before they notice that they've been robbed."

Nodding, Bakura unwound the lasso from his saddle horn before picking up the saddle and packing it over to his horse. Taking the reins offered to him, he quickly jumped onto his horsebarebackbefore Marik handed him back his saddle. "Looks like I'm going to need some replacement straps."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we have some spare ones at home," Marik smiled before everyone turned and rode out behind Seto with their new prized steer bringing up the rear behind Marik.

* * *

"Jeez, Miss Lily and her love of pinching cheeks," Malik mumbled, rubbing one of his cheeks lightly. 

"What do you expect? She's the oldest lady in Vander," Yugi sighed, rubbing his aching cheek as well before looking over at Ryou, who had been lucky enough to avoid the elderly lady and her cheek pinching.

"Oh you two, she was just being friendly," Ryou smiled while patting his horse's neck idly.

Rolling his eyes, Malik urged his horse to go a bit faster when he noticed the town General store coming into view. "Whoa, looks like something happened while we were away."

Hearing that, Ryou and Yugi rode up toward their friend to see what he was talking too. Ryou gasped at seeing some of the pillars broken at the local store as well as the sheriff and Joey standing near the post.

Yugi would have rode up as well, but the sound of a horse neighing caught his attention as he looked around beforenoticing a black horse running out over the horizon. Not sure what to do, he nudged his horse gently and quickly headed toward the approaching horse.

"Yugi?" Malik and Ryou both turned at seeing their shorter friend ride off toward another horse. Curious the two of them nudged their horses toward their friend as well.

"What's going on?"

Quickly dismounting his horse, Yugi rushed over to the black horse, which immediately came to a stop in front of him. It surprised him since the horse didn't rear up, but his attention quickly drifted to the hunched over figure on the horse's back.

"Oh no," he gasped, rushing to the rider's aid as he tried to see what was wrong. Hearing his friends calling for him, he quickly turned back to them. "Ryou, come quick, I think he's hurt!"

Rushing over to his friend, Ryou quickly looked the figure over and noticed the figure clamping a blood drenched bandanna over his left shoulder. Carefully reaching up to the bandanna, he gently pried the hand away to notice the bleeding gunshot wound. "Oh hell, he's been shot! We've gotta hurry and get him to the doctor!"

Nodding, Malik quickly got back on his horse as well as Ryou.

"You guys ride on and tell the Doc to make a room and I'll be right behind ya," Yugi offered while reaching up and untying the black horse's reins.

"Alright Yugi, we'll be waiting for ya," Ryou nodded before he and Malik rode off quickly to town.

"C'mon boy, we'll get your rider fixed up," Yugi smiled while patting the horse's muzzle before walking over to his horse and quickly getting into the saddle. Nudging his horse, the appaloosa took off into a quick canter with the black horse keeping right beside it.

Ryou and Malik quickly dismounted and tied their horses to a post before rushing into the infirmary, nearly running over Joey in the process.

"Hey, what's all the rush?" He asked jumping out of the way.

Malik sighed while watching Ryou rush inside to get everything ready. "Yugi's bringing in a wounded rider."

"What?" Joey gasped, looking around to notice Yugi coming straight toward them with ablack horse galloping right beside him.

"Yup, Yugi seen the horse and found him just right outside of town! Oh yeah, what happened here, by the way? I noticed a few pillars broken at the General store."

"No time to ask questions now, Malik," Ryou said, coming back out of the infirmary with the doctor right behind him.

Dismounting off his horse, Yugi quickly walked the black horse closer to the infirmary as Malik took and tied his horse to the post with the others. Bringing the other horse to a stop, he patting the stallion as it neighed.

"Joey, would you help me get him inside?" the doctor asked as Joey nodded before both men walked over and tried to get the rider off, but were getting no where. "My word, he has his legs locked in place even though he's unconscious."

Hearing what was going on, Yugi tried to help as he managed to get the rider's left boot out of the stirrup before moving and quickly unclasping all the saddle buckles. "Now try."

Giving another firm tug, Joey and the doctor managed to pull the rider from the horse's back along with the saddle, which fell to the ground. "Smart thinking, Yugi," Joey praised as he and doctor rushed the prone rider inside.

Malik picked up the saddle and put it on the porch before turning to see Yugi tying the black horse beside his own. "Come on, Yugi, let's go and see what this guy looks like," he smiled as his shorter companion nodded before they both ran inside the infirmary to gasp at the sight.

The doctor had just managed to remove the rider's black shirt to reveal the bullet wound as well as a well-built tan chest, toned with lithe muscles. That wasn't what shocked them though; it was what was hidden under the black cowboy hat. The rider had outrageous gravity defying spikes of familiar tri color hair.

"Wow," Yugi murmured quietly under his breath as he took in the figure's features. Though their hair was the same colors, the riders golden bangs seemed to give the other more freedom instead of framing his features, even though they did that as well to some degree, but a few of the bangs streaked up like lightning through the raven and crimson hair.

Fighting the urge to run his fingers through the silky looking locks, he ran a hand through his own while he took in the chiseled facial features of the other. One could tell that he was in pain from the stress lines marring the more than perfect face as well as the bleeding bruise above the rider's left temple.

"Well Yugi, it seems you've found your double today as well," Malik smiled, noticing his little friend's shocked expression.

His double, hardly. True they had some similarities, but being double? Yugi didn't think so. The one before them was exquisite in physique and he seriously doubted that he had such handsome features as this one, with his sharp chin and long sooty lashes, hiding what would probably be an eye color that would melt him into a puddle. "Yeah... I guess I have."

"Hmm... well it's a clean shot, the bullet must have went through, but he's lost a lot of blood and might have a concussion since I'm not sure what caused that injury on his temple," the doctor sighed,putting a bandage on the bullet wound while Ryou tended to the wound on the temple.

"Will he be all right?" Yugi asked, sitting in a chair close to the bed while continuing to stare at the prone figure.

"Only time will tell, but if ya like you are welcome to stay here with him, Yugi," the doctor offered, noticing the youngster's worry over the figure.

"We'll all stay with ya, Yugi," Malik smiled, taking a seat against the wall.

"I can't," Joey sighed rubbing his arm nervously. "I have to stay at the Sheriff's post tonight while he rides off Daxon to start a posse."

"What does he need a posse for?" Ryou asked, cleaning his hands in a basin on the other side of the room.

"Well ya noticed the damage outside?" Seeing the nod, Joey sighed. "Well while you were away, there was a stampede of cattle and while that was going on… we were robbed."

"Robbed? You mean there was actually some excitement in this damn town… and we missed it?" Malik asked as he received a nod. Pulling at his hair in frustration he sighed, "Well damn it all to hell."

"Ahem, watch your tongue there, Malik," the doctor scolded before walking out of the room.

"Yeah well exciting or not, the sheriff was not happy, and neither was the bank manager," Joey growled, idly rubbing his head. "That old man whacked me in the head with that damn cane of his and told me that it was all my fault… and he was the one that drug me out of the bank in the first place."

Chuckling, Ryou smiled before patting Joey on the shoulder. "Well other than the bank robbery, did anything interesting happen?"

"Now that ya mention it, I noticed two riders that looked a lot like you two, almost like how Yugi looks like that guy," Joey pointed at Yugi and the rider to prove his point before leaning up against the wall. "There was also this blue-eyed brunet with them… now let me tell ya, that one was a looker."

"Wait, you seen those riders like us today? You went to the saloon and they were there, right?" Malik asked quickly.

"Yup, and if my memory serves me right, I believe Seto, that's the brunet's name, told me that the blond that looked a lot like you Malik was named Marik," Joey smiled.

"Marik, eh? Hmm... I'll have to remember that," Malik smiled while leaning back in his seat.

"How about me? I know there was a white-haired rider as well," Ryou urged while looking at Joey curiously.

"Eh, heh, sorry bout that Ryou, but Seto never mentioned that feller's name," Joey sighed.

Dropping his head in defeat, Ryou sighed while walking over to another chair and flopping down. "Don't worry about it, Joey."

Looking over at his friends, Yugi sighed while looking back down at the rider on the bed. _'I wonder what your name is as well?'_ he thought to himself before looking down the figure's arm to notice a black leather wrist guard that he remembered the riders from earlier wearing. Taking a closer look at the accessory, he noticed that in gold stitching that there was the shape that he had seen before when looking over the cards in the saloon. What was is called again? Oh yeah, the stitching was in the shape of a Spade. Eyeing it closer he spotted an 'A' in the same stitching, stitched inside of the spade design.

'_I wonder what that means?'_ he mentally asked before unconsciously reaching out and gently brushing the figure's bangs to the side then running his hand through the spiky hair.

"Well I guess I better get going, I see the Sheriff getting his horse." Joey offered the others a smiled before leaving the room and going back to the sheriff's post.

Ryou and Malik both offered one another a smile as they took in the scene of their smaller companion. They could clearly tell that their little friend was already smitten by the rider and didn't know a thing about him, then again it was just like Yugi to come to someone's aid in the need of trouble.

"Love at first, eh Yugi?" Malik teased quietly.

Looking out from the shadows of his face-framing bangs, Yugi's eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the oil lamp as well as the light from the setting sun. "Is it so hard to believe that?"

"Nope, just you have to be careful," Ryou pointed out with a soft smile.

"Don't worry you two, I will. I just want to take care of him so that he will trust me," Yugi smiled while trailing his eyes down the rest of the figure, taking in the black belts, black leather chaps with golden studs going down the legs, black jeans and black boots with gold spurs.

"If you say so, Yugi, just know that we're with you all the way," Malik smiled as Ryou nodded in agreement.

Nodding, Yugi offered his friends a heart-warming smile. "I know guys"

"Let's just hope he wakes up and can tell us what's going on," Ryou sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, but I think he is friends with those other riders," Yugi pointed out before noticing his friends giving him a confused look. "Remember earlier when I mentioned those three riders having a black leather wrist guards?" Seeing them nod, he gently reached over and brought up the rider's hand to show them the black guard. "He's wearing one as well, but his has this gold stitching of a Spade with an 'A' inside it."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Malik asked curiously.

"No idea, I just think those were his friends," Yugi sighed placing the rider's hand back on the bed.

"If he was their friend, then why wasn't he with them?" Ryou asked, folding his arms across his chest while relaxing back in his seat.

"I don't know that either, but hopefully when he wakes up, he can tell us," leaning back in his seat, Yugi continued to keep his vigil over the rider as he noticed that his two friends were thinking morea long the lines of their own doubles, who were still out there.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**-Wild Aces-**

Sitting out on the porch, Seto sighed while watching the pacing figure of Bakura. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head while crossing his arms. "You're going to pace a hole in the porch if ya keep this up."

"Hmph."

"I hope you know that if that happens, that you'll be the one fixing it."

Bakura snorted, but other than that continued to ignore the brunet as he paced back and forth. He hated to admit it, but he was getting worried about their red-eyed companion, especially since he hadn't returned yet and there was no sign of him.

"Dammit, Bakura! Stop pacing!" Marik shouted as he walked out on the porch. "The clicking of your spurs is giving me a headache!"

Coming to a halt, Bakura glared at the blond before walking over and slumping down on an old rocking chair.

"You know, you're not the only one worried about him," Seto sighed while leaning against the porch railing.

"Yeah, even though Yami is a show-off and a pain in the ass at times… I'm still a bit worried about him," Marik stated while leaning against the wall of the house.

"Something isn't adding all up here. Before Yami disappeared he told me that he didn't really trust our dear Peggy and that Ass friend of his," Bakura pointed out while rocking lightly in the chair.

"I see," Seto rubbed his chin lightly while looking in the window to see Mokuba sitting at the table continuing to eat his breakfast. "So you think they might have something to do with his disappearance?"

Nodding, Bakura got off the rocker and took a stance between Seto and Marik. "That I do. They were the last ones to see him and they told us that he went scouting." Bakura shook his head lightly. "I didn't think about it till this morning, but y'all and I both know that Yami never scouts or plans ahead. He's the type that does everythingon a stupid whim."

"True, him and that damn smile of his," Marik shivered lightly. "Crazy ass, I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself, pulling off one of those stupid stunts of his."

"I think you're getting off track here, Marik. But I agree with Bakura, maybe we should keep our eyes open for anything suspicious."

"You two do that," Bakura smiled while slipping on his duster and putting on his hat before walking off the porch.

"Where are you going?" Marik asked curiously while holding back a yawn, since Bakura's pacing had woken him up.

"Back to Vander, I need a drink and then I'm going to go and search for Yami," Bakura waved while heading off to the barn.

Shaking his head, Marik looked back inside to notice Mokuba getting ready to snatch the plate left out for him. "Don't you dare, you little _Hooligan_!" he shouted before running in the house, just as Mokuba snatched a biscuit.

Hearing his brother scream and Marik stomping after him, Seto walked back inside but stopped as he noticed Bakura riding past the house. Waving to the other, and wishing him some luck in finding their friend, he entered the house to have Mokuba plow right into him.

"Save me, Seto!"

* * *

"There, a nice new bandage," Ryou smiled replacing the bandage on the still unconscious rider's shoulder. "At least the wound on his temple looks a bit better this morning."

Yugi sighed in relief while sagging in his chair. "Now if he would just wake up," he smiled lightly, brushing some of his bangs away from his face.

"Yeah, I know. Malik should be bringing back this guy's shirt and duster later on today, since he took it last night to fix."

"That's good," Yugi smiled, looking over at the rider's gun belt that was sitting on the nightstand. Running his fingers against a handle of one of the twin six shooters, he turned to look back at Ryou to notice him fixing up his vest. "Are you going somewhere?"

Ryou sighed while using his hands to smooth out his vest then hair. "Yup, I promised the Doc that I would deliver some more medication… the only problem is that one of the deliveries is at… Miss Abby's."

Not able to contain himself, Yugi burst out into a fit of giggles. "You have to go to the whorehouse? Oh poor you, I know they are even worse than Miss Mai and Anzu."

"I know, that is why I'm just going to give the medicine to one of the ladies that stand out on the porch all the time, and then I'm going to run before they get their claws on me," Ryou winked playfully before looking back over to the rider then back to Yugi. "Does your grandpa mind that you'll be here instead of helping him out at the General store?"

Shaking his head, Yugi smiled lightly. "He doesn't mind, I told him about everything last night and he said that it was all right. I just hope there's no deliveries that need to be made, because I don't want grandpa trying to outdo himself with trying to lug around any heavy packages."

"Ah, I see. Well I guess you can handle things while I'm out can't you? I'll try to be back as soon as I can," seeing his friend nod, Ryou waved before walking out of the room and heading down the stairs, leaving Yugi and the prone stranger alone.

**Meanwhile…**

Bakura smirked lightly as he rode into Vander once again, taking in the sight of what yesterday's stampede had caused. It wasn't that bad, and besides he had the worst experience. Growling at the memory of the steer dragging him, he shook his head before looking around the town again and gasped at what he saw tied to a post outside of the infirmary.

There tied to the post, getting a drink from the water troth, was none other than Phantom. Making his way closer to the other horse, Bakura quickly dismounted his own horse and tied it to a post across from the other horse. "Phanny?" he asked walking toward the black horse to receive a snort and a shake of the head.

"Where's Yami?" he asked, then sweat-dropped as he came to realize that he was speaking to ahorse. Sure, Yami told them all that Phantom was the smartest stallion that he had ever met, but he was still a horse none the less. Hearing a whinny and a snort, Bakura was surprised as the horse flicked its head, motioning toward the infirmary behind him. _'Ok, this horse is just as creepy as Yami and his damn devil-may-care smirk.'_

Nodding at the horse, he decided that he would check out the infirmary later, after he had his drink, besides it didn't look as if the Doc was in at the moment and the sheriff's post was just across the street.Sighing, Bakura decided to leave his horse there, as he headed down the street straight toward the saloon.

Rounding the corner, he wasn't ready for a figure to run right into him. Staggering back a bit, he groaned lightly.

"Oh, sorry, really, I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Looking down, Bakura blinked as he took in a head of downy white hair that looked much tamer than his ownoutlandish spikes. Gulping down his shock, he offered a hand out to the young man on the ground, "No harm done, here let me give ya hand."

Ryou sighed in relief at not having the guy mad at him, looking upto see who he hadran into, his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. There before himwas the white-haired cowboy from yesterday, the one that made him weak in the knees with just a look from those fierce russet brown eyes.

Bakura took in a mental gasp as the other looked up at him with the most alluring doe brown eyes that he had ever seen. Helping the younger to his feet, he smiled as he watched the other dust the dirt vigorously away from his pants before looking back up at him with a small smile.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"Hey, like I said, no harm done." Bakura smirked, seeing the other looking him over with a faint blush dusting across his cheeks at being caught. Offering his hand back out to young one he decided to introduce himself, "The name's Bakura."

Taking his hand, Ryou smiled lightly and nodded. "I'm R-Ryou," he sighed, hating the fact that he had stuttered at his own name.

"Nice to meet you then, Ryou."

"Likewise," Ryou smiled, feeling a bit more comfortable with the situation of being with this rugged cowboy. Looking him over once again, his brown eyes locked onto a familiar black leather wrist guard on Bakura's right arm. Yugi had been right after all, the black leather guard was identical to the rider's from yesterday, but instead of having gold stitching and the Spade design. Bakura's wrist guard was stitched in silver stitching and it had a design of a Heart with an 'A' in the center of it with the same stitching.

"What is it, Ryou?" Bakura asked, seeing Ryou staring at his wrist guard carefully.

"It's you're wrist guard," Ryou mumbled, looking back up to Bakura's face with a smile.

Looking at the wrist guard, Bakura cocked his eyebrow curiously, "What about it?"

"Um, well…"

"Ryou, there you are! I've been looking for you all over!"

Hearing the feminine voice, both Ryou and Bakura turned to see a scantily dressed young woman sauntering over to them as quickly as her high heels and dress would allow her.

"Oh?" Ryou paled lightly at the sight of the girl. She was one of woman at the whorehouse.

"Miss Abby wanted me to give you this," the girl smiled, twirling a slim finger in strand of her dark auburn locks while holding out a package to the younger boy.

Hesitantly taking the package, Ryou offered the girl a forced smile. "Is it for the doctor?"

The girl nodded before winking at the boy playfully. "You know Ryou, you and your friends could come and see all us girls anytime y'all wanted."

"Eh, heh, that's all right, we're all really busy," Ryou sighed, hoping the girl would hurry and leave.

"All that work and no play, it's not very healthy, darlin'" the girlpurred, causing Ryou to become even more flustered.

Bakura smirked and had to fight off the need to chuckle at the poor boy. Shaking his head, he chuckled lightly as he watched the girl give Ryou one last wink before disappearing behind one of the buildings. "I think you need a drink."

"I don't drink," Ryou sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You sound a lot like Seto, he doesn't drink either," Bakura sighed, shaking his head while walking over to Ryou and placing an arm around his shoulder. He almost laughed at feeling the muscles immediately tense and seeing the flushed expression on the other's face. Heading off toward the saloon once again, he offered the other a wan smile. "You can keep me company while I drink enough for both of us."

* * *

The sound of humming as well as the feel of something cool dabbing at his forehead was slowly bringing him back to the land of the awake and living. Trying to open his eyes was a bit harder than he thought it would be, since the gentle hummingalmost lulled him right back to dream land.

Pooling enough of his strength together, Yami forced his eyes open and immediately groaned at the blurred vision. Blinking his eyes slowly, his vision soon cleared, giving him the chance to look into the wide innocent amethyst eyes. Gulping the lump that had lodged up in his throat, he continued to stare up in awe at the young teen before him.

'_Merciful heavens, his eyes are absolutely beautiful. They're so red and...' _Yugi mused while looking down at the figure while offering him a warm smile. "You decided to wake up, eh?"

Not trusting his voice at the moment, Yami nodded at the question while enjoying the melodic voice of the other. He was still surprised that they both resembled one another, but the one before him held something that he could never possess… pure innocence.

"My name's Yugi by the way," Yugi continued to smile, not feeling the least bit unnerved by the other staring at him with keen awe and perhaps interest. It was only fair, since he hadgawked and had his moment while the other was sleeping, but now that he got to see the other's liquid ruby eyes, well he just continue to secretly drool over this stranger.

Feeling a bit more confident with himself, Yami cleared his throat before trying to sit up, which was a really bad idea as a sharp pain ripped up his left shoulder, forcing him to go back down, but his little double was immediately at his side… heh, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to do after all, even though it hurt like hell.

"I don't suggest trying that again," Yugi warned with a light smile.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it," Yami winced lightly as he ran a hand over the bandaged wound before looking back at Yugi. "The name's Yami."

Yugi's smile brightened at finding out his stranger's name, as well as getting to hear the stranger's voice, which to say the least in his opinion, was a voice that he could get lost and addicted too. "Nice to meet you, Yami."

Yami smiled, he liked the way his name rolled right off Yugi's tongue, but as much as he would love to just lay there in bed and keep Yugi all to himself, he had to deal with his friends and those bastards. Looking down at himself, he mentally flushed, noticing that he was missing his shirt as well as his guns, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed his guns on the table.

"If you're wondering about your shirt, my friend took it a long with your duster to patch them up for you," Yugi piped in, catching Yami looking down at himself curiously before looking around for his missing garments. "I found you yesterday… or maybe I should say that your horse caught my attention."

Yami nodded and smiled. "Leave it to Phantom, that horse has more sense than most people I know," he smirked lightly while mentally comparing his horse to the likes of Bakura and Marik.

Yugi chuckled lightly before getting up from his seat and looking out the window to notice Joey sitting out on the porch of the sheriff's office, as well as many of the towns folk walking down the streets. "So do you know who shot you?"

Caught off guard by the question, Yami sighed before nodding lightly, even though Yugi had his back turned to him. "That I do, and when I find them again I plan on giving them something to remember me by as well."

Nodding his head lightly, Yugi continued to look out the window, seeing if he could spot one of his friends. Blinking his eyes, he looked back down at the post to notice the black horse or Phantom as he had learned as well as a familiar looking black and white paint tied across him. "Hmm... I wonder if those other riders are here again."

"What other riders?" Yami asked curiously as he looked over to Yugi, mentally taking in the view of his backside before turning his head before hegot caught.

"Yesterday there was a group of riders that rode into town. One of the riders was riding a black and white paint, and well it looks like that same horse is tied to the post outside," Yugi replied, turning to look at Yami while leaning against the wall.

'_Sounds like Bakura's horse,'_ Yami mused before looking back at Yugi. "Um... exactly where am I anyways?"

"Oh, you're in Vander, sorry that I didn't mention that," Yugi grinned sheepishly while rubbing his arm out of a nervous habit.

'_I'll be damned, that crazy horse actually brought me into the town those Asses wanted to rob!'_ Yami shook his head as he looked back at Yugi, to find him staring out the window once again. "Did anything else happen here yesterday, besides me showing up?"

"Yeah from what I've heard, apparently we were robbed, but I wasn't here at the time. Joey told me that there was also this stampede that was probably used as a distraction while someone robbed the bank," Yugi replied,running a hand through his hair idly while giving off a dry chuckle. "Figures that something exciting would happen in this mundane town, and I would miss it!"

"Oh, and what are you wanting? An adventure?" Yami asked,mentally taking in all that had been said. The stampede and distraction was signature calling sign of a heist done by he and his gang. They thrived on distractions, since they would rather not be seen in what they do, they would have more freedom and Seto wouldn't have to worry about Mokuba getting drug into too much trouble.

"I would give anything to have an adventure or something. All I get to look forward to is hanging out with my friends, or help my grandpa at the General store with deliveries," Yugi sighed sadly before offering Yami a smile as he looked over at him to lock amethyst with warm crimson. "You've been sort of my first hintat havingan adventure."

Feeling his heart swell a bit at having brought Yugi some form of excitement, Yami smiled and chuckled lightly. "Glad that I could be of some service."

Yugi smiled and chuckled, he was feeling warm and tingly inside from Yami's laughter, it was like his voice, rich and warm, something you wanted to get wrapped up in.

"Yugi! I'm back and I have everything fixed up!"

Yami winced as he was a bit startled by the new voice before the door was promptly swung open to reveal a tan youth with long platinum blond hair and lilac eyes. He would have sworn it was Marik if it wasn't for the slight height difference and missing the untamable spikes.

"Great Malik, as you can see our stranger has woken up and his name is Yami," Yugi smiled while taking the patched up garments from his friend's arms and laying them across Yami's guns.

"Oh, well then, hello there, Yami.How do you feel?" Malik asked while looking over the figure on the bed to watch him roll his crimson eyes.

"You be shot, hit in the head, fall unconscious then wake up and tell me how you feel," Yami grumbled, giving Malik a mocking glare.

"My, a bit touchy ain't he?" Malik teased with a smirk as he nudged Yugi lightly. "Sure you can handle this?"

"MALIK!" Yugi hissed out under his breath, while shoving his friend. "If you're just going to tease why don't you go the saloon and go tease Miss Mai or something."

"Now, Yugi, c'mon don't hurt my feelings. Besides the saloon isn't fun unless I can drag you and Ryou in there with me."

Shaking his head, Yugi sighed while taking his seat beside the bed and giving Yami asmall smile. "Then go find Ryou, since as you can see, I am busy."

"Oh yes, I can see that," Malik teased while crossing his arms and looking at the two before him. "I can see that you are busy drooling over you're…"

He never got to finish as with untold strength, Yugi had managed to all but shove him out the door and down the stairs.

"Your friend reminds me of one of my own friends," Yami chuckled as Yugi glared at the closed door, almost daring Malik to walk back through it. "I think you scared him off, you keep glaring at the door and it may burn a hole in it."

Snapping out of his 'must-glare-at-the-door' trance, Yugi looked back over at Yami and sighed. "Ignore whatever Malik says, he just likes to tease."

"Well damn, and here I was hoping that I had the effect on you after all," Yami smirked and chuckled as he watched a blush paint its way across Yugi's creamy complexion. _'Perfect little angel.'_

* * *

Seto growled while pulling at his hair in frustration. It had been over 3 hours and Bakura hadn't returned, that wasn't what was driving him upthe wall though, what was really getting to him was that about an hour ago, Marik had taken up Bakura's earlier ritual… pacing back and forth across the porch.

"Would you please STOP PACING!" he snapped glaring angrily at the blond, who like Bakura also decided to ignore him and continue to pace. Rubbing his temples in trying to relieve the pounding of his skull, he slumped back in one of the rocking chairs.

Coming to a halt, Marik shook his head before looking over at his friend. "Did you say something, Seto?" he asked noticing the frazzled looks of his friend.

Glaring at the blond, Seto growled. "You're lucky I don't have a gun on me right now, or I wouldshot you!"

"Temper, temper, what would Mokuba think of you killing his favorite Uncle Marik?" Marik asked with a smirk while wagging his finger teasingly in front of Seto's face.

"I'm sure he would get over it. He would be glad that there would be more food for him on the table," Seto smirked while slapping Marik's finger out of his face.

Shaking his head, Marik sighed before leaning against the porch railing. "I wonder what is taking Whitey so long?"

"You know, if you keep calling him that, he's going to kill you," Seto drawled out, while rocking back and forth in the rocker, which proved to loosen up his tense nerves. "Besides, if I know Bakura, I'm sure that he's currently drinking like there'sno tomorrow or playing a game of poker."

"Exactly, and I ain't there to aggravate the hell out of him," Marik sighed, crossing his arms lightly.

"You could always go off and join him," Seto suggested while looking up at the other. He along with Marik and Mokuba were the only ones left at the homestead. Pegasus and Keith had volunteered a few minutes after Bakura left to go and look for Yami, even thoughhe figured they were up to something entirely different.

"Hmm, ya know, I think you're absolutely right," Marik grinned widely before running into the house to retrieve his hat and duster before heading off the porch. "Let's just hope he didn't drink them out of business!"

Watching the other run off to the barn, Seto counted down the moments before Marik rode off toward the town. Waiting for Marik to disappear over the horizon, he sighed and slumped against his seat in total relaxation. It was rare for it be quiet around this place, especially with Bakura and Marik around, since they both loved to make a ruckus and grate on his nerves.

So, needless to say, he lived for the moments when all was nice and…

"SETO!"

…Quiet.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**-Wild Aces-**

"Are you sure that you'regoing to be all right? That is your eighth shot of whiskey," Ryou asked, slightly worried about the amount of liquor Bakura was consuming.

"Don't worry about it, Ryou. I'm capable of drinking till the cows come home and not get a bit tipsy," Bakura stated proudly while winking at Ryou before taking another shot.

"If you say so," Ryou sighed,shaking his head, not sure if Bakura was either telling the truth, being conceited, or in his own crude way trying to impress him. If it was the latter of the option, all Bakura had to do was smile and that made Ryou's day anyways... oh well, beggars can't be choosers, now can they?

"Eh, by the way, Ryou, what was it about my wrist guard that caught your attention?" Bakura asked, running his fingers across the cool leather strap while looking over at his younger companion.

Blinking, Ryou was a bit puzzled at the question, momentarily forgetting about their earlier encounter and him asking about the little familiar accessory. "Um, well yesterday my friend came across a horse that was carrying an injured rider. The rider had a leather wrist guard as well, but his had gold stitching of a Spade with an 'A' in the center of it."

Nearly choking on his drink, Bakura coughed and mentally smiled at the feeling of Ryou patting him on the back and asking if he was okay. Gulping down some air, he decided to get down to actually finding out what happened to Yami. "By chance, did this rider have red eyes, and a mass of spiky tri-color hair?"

"Yeah, he did have spiky tri-color hair, he actually reminded me a lot of my friend Yugi, but as for the eyes, well he was unconscious when I tended to him, so I don't know his eye color." Ryou shrugged while looking at Bakura to notice him looking a bit concerned over the matter. "Why do you ask?"

"A friend of mine by the name of Yami went missing the day before yesterday, and this feller sounds a lot like him," Bakura sighed, running a finger across the rim of one of his shot glasses.

"Oh, well I don't know what this rider's name is either. All I know is that he was shot…"

"_SHOT!_ Is he all right?" Bakura cried out in surprise at the thought of his buddy being hurt or even worse.

Jumping off his stool in surprise, Ryou waved his hands in an attempt to calm Bakura down. "Relax, he'll live! The bullet went clean through, he was lucky it didn't hit anything important. The most I can tell is that he is going to be sore for a few days and bit weak from the blood loss. He also had a hit to the head but the Doc says that he thinks there's nothing to worry about," Ryou smiled, hoping that cheered up the other.

Sighing in relief, Bakura slumped over the bar; letting his tense muscles slowly relax themselves. "I guess having that thick skull comes in handy sometimes," he chuckled to himself while the bartender poured him another shot.

Ryou smiled, seeing that Bakura wasn't as tense as he was. "Afterwards, if you like, I can take you back to the infirmary and you can see this rider, who I think by the looks of things is your missing friend. I left Yugi to take care of him."

Nodding, Bakura decided that was a good idea, since he needed a few more drinks before he was back to his relaxed self.

"There you are, Whitey!"

Spitting out his drink, Bakura groaned before feeling a swift smack to the back. Coughing and trying to regain his lost breath, he quickly turned around to glare at his other companion. "Dammit, Marik! Don'tcall me that!

Chuckling lightly, Ryou took in the familiar appearance of the blond rider that he had noticed the other day. Seeing Bakura giving him a mock glare at his laughing, he shrugged lightly. "Sorry, I couldn't help it, the look on your face was priceless."

Marik smirked as he noticed Ryou and the sidelong looks that Bakura was giving the other. "Aww, Lookey here, it seems ol' Whitey has a little crush…" he teased before quickly dodging the punch thrown at him from Bakura.

"Keep it up bastard and you'll end up with a bunk full of rattlers," Bakura snapped, glaring at the other while Marik continued to laugh while taking a seat a few stools away from Bakura and ordering himself a drink.

Feeling slightly worried about Bakura's threat, Ryou shuddered at the thought of having a bed full of rattle snakes. "You wouldn't seriously do that to him… would you?" he asked while swallowing the lump in his throat.

Glancing at Ryou, Bakura offered him a small smirk. "Don't worry about it Ryou, I'm sure Marik wouldn't hurt the snakes, that much."

"It's not the snakes I'm worried about," Ryou shook his head lightly.

"Well ain't he a caring lil feller," Marik cooed,chuckling at the glare he was receiving from Bakura.

"I'm warning you…"

"Oh Ryou, there you are! I must say I am surprised that you are here of all places."

Hearing the familiar voice, Ryou turned and smiled at seeing his friend. "Ha-ha Malik, very funny."

Bakura and Marik both turned to see the new figure walking toward Ryou. Hearing a soft approving whistle, Bakura quickly turned to find Marik giving Malik a look over with approval. "Seems I'm not the only one that has a little crush, eh there partner?"

"Don't you start with me, or I will toss manure in your boots," Marik hissed out with a glare before turning to look back at his look-a-like.

Malik smiled as he reached Ryou and turned to lock eyes with dark violet, instantly recognizing the rider from other day, "So Ryou, care to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh of course," Ryou smiled while motioning his hand toward Bakura. "Malik, this is Bakura and the blond across from him is Marik."

Nodding his head, Malik offered a smile to Bakura as he continued on before coming to a stop beside Marik. "So your name's Marik."

"That'd be me, the one and only," Marik boasted proudly.

"Which is a blessing, if there was another Marik running around, we'd all be doomed," Bakura muttered out before taking another drink.

Shooting Bakura a dirty look, Marik snorted before turning his attention back to Malik to find him smiling and ordering him a drink for himself, "Ah, whiskey or beer?"

"Whiskey, what else is there?" Malik smirked as the bartender placed a roll of shot glass in front of Malik and filled them up.

Seeing the roll of glasses both Bakura and Marik blinked in surprise as Malik took to drinking them to the point to put them both to shame.

"He comes here all the time and drinks," Ryou shook his head while chuckling at the shocked look on the two's faces.

"Yup, this one here is my lil hell-cat," Marik teased and smiled as he brought up on of his shot glasses and Malik did the same as well before they tapped the glasses together in cheers of agreement.

"Oh great, a little Marik," Bakura shook his head before looking back at Ryou and groaned. "Just take me to Yami and let him shoot me now."

"Yami? Ya mean ya found him already? Dammit, Whitey you must be part blood hound, eh?" Marik joked lightly.

"Call me Whitey one more time, and so help me Marik I'm going to…"

"Hey, Yami's the rider that Yugi is with right now," Malik smiled as Marik turned to look back at him with wide eyes. "He and Yugi seem to be getting along pretty well."

"Oh, so he's awake now?" Ryou asked with a smile.

"Yup, and I patched up his shirt and stuff for him and took it over to them already," Malik smiled.

"Hold up, I'm lost."

"No surprise there, you were never found."

"Shut up, Bakura," Marik snapped while looking over at Malik. "What happened to Yami anyways?"

"He was shot?"

"What?" Marik was shocked as he looked over at Bakura to see him nod. "I'll be damned."

"Yup, I noticed Phantom when I rode in this morning and Ryou told me about finding a rider that was shot that fit Yami's description," Bakura explained whilegetting up off his stool and paying the barkeep. "And since I've had my drink, Ryou is going to take me over there to see him."

"Watch out if ya go over there, I got Yugi a bit riled up," Malik smirked, turning to find Ryou's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I told him that I could tell that he had a crush."

Shaking his head, Ryou sighed. "Thanks for the heads up then," he smiled before Bakura ushered for him to lead the way. Nodding, he and Bakura left the saloon and headed to the infirmary.

"If ya want, I can take ya over there later to see you're friend," Malik offered, noticing Marik watching his friend leave.

Turning back around to Malik, Marik smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me, so what do you want to do?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"Hmm, how about I challenge you to a Drink-Off," Malik smirked with a playfully wink.

"I'll be damned, a hellcat after my own heart," Marik chuckled swinging an arm across Malik's shoulders before smirking at the other with mirth gleaming in his eyes. "Let the challenge begin!"

* * *

Joey sighed as he leaned back in the office chair while carefully propping his boots on top of the desk. Pushing down the rim of his hat, he decided that with the sheriff out of town and with Tristan pulling Bank detail that he would just sit back and relax.

There had been a lot on his mind since the town had been robbed, not to mention having the sheriff breathing down his neck and having that old manager of the bank flogging him like some wet hen. All his thoughts had been revolving around a certain rider with sapphire eyes.

'_Seto- Ack, there I go again! Why in the hell can't I get him out of my mind?'_ he growled, crossing his arms across his chest while peeking out from under the brim of his hat to look out the window to notice Ryou and the guy that he had seen with Seto. Sighing, he turned his attention to the badge that was pinned on his shirt and glared at it, cursing at it for his current position.

Since the sheriff was out, He was left in charge, which really, really put a damper on his social life. Not that he really had any relationships intown or anything, but at the current state he wasn't allowed to leave the post unless Tristan came back and they switched shifts, so that really cut his plans on spending time with his friends and everything else.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to window to watch as Bakura and Ryou disappeared into the infirmary. "I bet Ryou's going to go and check on that one guy that Yugi found," he chuckled remembering the affectionate little looks that his shorter companion had been giving the wounded rider. _'Seems like me and my buddies are all suffering Love at first sight, I wouldn't doubt it if Malik has the same feelings toward that Marik feller either.'_

**Meanwhile in the upstairs of the infirmary…**

"There," Yugi smiled, as he finished buttoning the last of the buttons on Yami's shirt, leaving the last four buttons undone since Yami asked him too. Seeing Yami wince lightly, he hoped that he hadn't hit the wound in anyway. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Shaking his head, Yami sighed. "No, little one, your touch is far to gentle to cause me any pain," he smiled then chuckled lightly as a faint scarlet blush covered Yugi's face once again. _'Absolutely adorable.'_

"You're becoming worse than Malik, you big tease," Yugi pouted,playfully punching Yami's uninjured shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," Yami smiled as he watched Yugi's pout dissolve into a perfect smile.

"Oh God, it's officially the end of the world, Yami is apologizing."

Hearing the new voice both Yugi and Yami turned to look in the doorway to see Ryou shaking his head and Bakura smirking while leaning against the door frame.

"Bakura!" Yami blinked in surprise at seeing his friend, and was happy to know that nothing had happened to the other.

Nodding at the mention of his name, Bakura smiled lightly before walking over to the bed side and looking down at his friend. He frowned as he noticed the bruise on the other's forehead and could only imagine what the gun wound looked like. "You look like hell."

"Really, that means I look as good as I feel," Yami rolled his eyes lightly before looking over at Yugi and Ryou to notice the slightly worried look that Yugi was giving him. "Don't worry, Yugi. I'm only playing."

Sighing, Yugi reluctantly nodded before excusing himself out of the room. "I'm going to go see if Grandpa needs anything, I'll see y'all later."

Before anyone could protest, Yugi had ran out of infirmary with amazing speed.

Shaking his head, Ryou took a seat near the window, letting Bakura and Yami have a moment._ 'Yugi, why did you run off like that? It's not like you.'_

"Glad to know you're still kicking," Yami sighed looking over at Bakura.

"What's this? You're actually glad that I'm alive?" Bakura teased while gasping dramatically.

"Bastard, you know exactly what I mean," Yami growled out,reaching up to gently message the bandaged bullet wound under his shirt. "I thought that Keith and Silver Mane would do you like they did me."

"Whoa, back it up!" Bakura shouted out in surprise while jumping out of his chair. "You mean to tell me that Peggy is… Silver Mane?"

"One in the same I'm afraid, and he is apparently out to kill us," Yami grimaced as a twinge of pain causedhim to stop rubbing the wound.

Ryou's eyes widened as he heard the mention of the name that he had seen on a lot of wanted posters. Turning to look at the others, he blinked lightly. "What would an outlaw like Silver Mane want to do with you?"

"It's a bit complicated," Bakura sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "Guess this means that we'll really have to be on guard," shaking his head, he leaned down closer so that only Yami would be able to hear him. "What are we going to do?"

Shaking his head, Yami sighed. "Not sure, but I think that we should all probably stick together. Where are Marik and Seto, anyways?"

"Oh well, Marik is gonna be at the saloon for a while with Ryou's friend Malik," Bakura smiled before taking his seat once again. "As for Seto, well I'm sure he's at home taking care of Mokuba and enjoying a break away from us, although I'm surehe's worried about you as well."

"You mean you left him there with those bastards," Yami growled.

"I left him there with Marik, it's not my fault Marik left," Bakura huffed.

"Hey, leave me out of it!" Marik snapped as he entered the room to see the others. "Damn, Yami, you look like…"

"Hell? Yeah I'm aware of that, thanks to Bakura." Yami groaned.

"Well I was going to say shit, but since its already been covered, how ya feeling?" Marik chuckled at the glare he was receiving before walking over and taking a seat across from Yami.

Ryou, seeing that the three of them were giving glares to one another sighed while motioning for Malik to come with him so that the others could be alone and they could go and find what was wrong with Yugi.

Outside of the room, Malik blinked curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Yugi ran out and I'm a bit worried about him, besides I think the three of them want to talk in private," Ryou sighed while the two of them headed out.

"Marik has a wrist guard as well, his had silver stitching of a Diamond with an 'A' in the center of it," Malik sighed.

"Then they definitely know one another, and I bet that Seto person has one as well," Ryou smiled as they left the infirmary.

"Maybe, but what does it all mean?"

Back in the room, Marik shook his head lightly. "After Bakura left, Peggy and Keith left saying that they were going to go and search for Yami, so I would say that Seto and Mokuba are alone."

"Well that's a relief, but still yet, we are in trouble since they know where Seto lives," Yami growled,running his fingers over the golden studs decorating his black leather chaps.

"True and we all know that Seto wouldn't give that place up," Bakura sighed.

Yami nodded lightly. "However, I also know where Silver Mane's hideout is, that is unless they move it."

"Oh, so are you planning on going in there and causing mass mayhem?" Marik asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Yami groaned. "I doubt I could shoot properly right now."

"That's why ya have me there," Bakura said proudly. "You cause a distraction and I'll do the shooting."

"I like that idea, and besides I still have that dynamite under my pillow at the homestead," Marik smirked.

"You sleep with sticks of dynamite under your pillow?" Yami asked, raising a regal eyebrow.

"Yup, and let me say I have the best dreams."

"Let me guess, they're full of mayhem," Bakura asked dryly and sighed as Marik nodded with a smirk on his face. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Look as much as I would love to go and give Silver Mane a piece of my mind, I think we should wait a bit longer until we can all get together and think of something," Yami reasoned.

"Um-hmm and this decision of yours has nothing to do with that little runt that was watching you does it?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

Growling, Yami shot Bakura an icy glare. "He ain't a runt, Bakura, he is a nice and caring little an…- guy that has done nothing but make my recovery comfortable." _'And I'm not ready to leave my little one just yet.'_

"Oh alright, Yami, whatever ya like," Bakura smirked, not really minding about staying around in town since that meant that he would get to spend more time with Ryou.

"Oh so we're staying," Marik cheered, thinking about spending some time with his little hellcat and then getting back at Silver Mane. "But what about Seto?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Seto, I'm sure he'll be around here sooner or later," Bakura smiled.

* * *

"Seto, why are you bringing me into town with you?" Mokuba asked,looking aroundtown while loosening his grip around his brother's waist.

"I told ya, its because I don't want you there alone, especially since Pegasus and Keith left and I don't trust them right now and Bakura and Marik are here," Seto sighed, looking aroundtown as well and mentally hoping to run into a certain someone. _'I wonder where my little pup is.'_

"Seto, look there's Phantom, Bandit, and Renegade," Mokuba pointed out to the familiar horses tied to a post in front of the infirmary.

Seto blinked at seeing the familiar black horse. "I wonder what they are all up to?" he asked before nudging his horse toward the other horses, just in time as the infirmary door opened and a boy that could have been mistaken as Yami's younger brother ran out and headed down the road. Shaking his head, he got off his horse and helped Mokuba off before tying his own horse to the post just as the door opened once again and two youths that looked a lot like Marik and Bakura rushed out.

Seeing the brunet, Ryou smiled lightly, "You must be Seto, right?" Seeing the nod he motioned to the room upstairs. "The rest of your friends are up there."

"Oh, well thanks, and if your looking for a little guy with spiky tri-color hair, he just ran down the road," Seto pointed out before the twonodded and ran in the direction their friend had went.

"Do you think Yami is all right?" Mokuba asked softly as he followed Seto toward the door.

"One way to find out, little brother," Seto sighed as the two of them entered the infirmary and headed up the stairs, eager to find out the fate of their missing friend.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**-Wild Aces-**

"Gah!" Joey cried, flipping backwards in his chair, his boots still up in the air as he blinked his eyes. _'Was that really him?'_ Groaning, he quickly scrambled back to his feet and ran to the window to watch the familiar figure in the infirmary disappear. _'Damn it all, it was him!'_

Joey stomped his foot angrily at the fact that he couldn't leave the post until Tristan relieved him, and as tempting as it was to run over there, he knew it was his sole responsibility to stay at the post, it also didn't help that the Bank manager's wife worked right at the shop next door. Growling at his ill luck he clenched his fists and went back to the desk.

"Lousy big mouthed woman," he snorted in disgust at the thought of the busy-body next door while sitting back down. Taking off his hat and laying it on the desk, he slouched over enough to rest his elbows on the surface while running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I guess I'll just have to wait till Tristan gets back," sighing his mind replayed seeing his buddies running out of the infirmary as Seto was walking in. "I wonder what's up with them?"

**With Ryou and Malik…**

"Ok, his grandpa has no idea where he is," Malik sighed,trying to catch his breath from the running that they had done.

"I know… Wait, I bet he's at the stables!" Ryou snapped his fingers in realization before taking off running toward the stables with Malik groaning behind him.

"Why the hell do we have to run all the time?"

It didn't take them long to reach the stables, and just as Ryou had thought, there was Yugi brushing down his horse with gentle strokes, but what surprised Malik and Ryou was the fact that their little companion was trembling.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

Turning to look at his friends, Yugi sniffled while shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong, what makes you ask that?"

"The fact that you ran out earlier and that you're crying," Ryou pointed out while taking a seat on a bale of hay across from his companion. "Care to tell us what's bothering you?"

"Or would you rather us take a wild guess?" Malik asked, taking a seat beside Ryou.

Patting his horse's neck, Yugi offered the mare a few sugar cubes before turning back to his friends. "I guess I don't want Yami leaving," he sighed sadly before smiling lightly as his horse nuzzled his shoulder affectionately.

"I figured as much, I knew you had a crush on him," Malik chuckled before groaning as Ryou elbowed him in the ribs. "What was that for?"

"You're not helping," he growled, shaking his head and looking back at Yugi while offering him a smile. "Yugi, you should know that since Yami is wounded that he will have to stay around for a while."

"He has his friends here now Ryou, he doesn't need my help," Yugi shook his head while twirling his fingers in his horse's mane.

"I think he would rather have you taking care of him than his friends. I think he likes you as well," Malik tried while looking at Ryou, seeing if he was going to get hit again or not.

"I'm with Malik on this one," Ryou smiled.

"Besides, from what Marik tells me they all stay with Seto," crossing his arms, Malik leaned back against the stall walls. "He, Yami and Bakura would all be homeless with out him."

"Really, they must have been drifters then," Ryou shrugged lightly. "Handsome drifters at that."

Shaking his head, Yugi hid back a light chuckle. "They're outlaws."

"What?"

"I said they're outlaws," Yugistated, looking back at his friends to see their confused faces. "The moment I noticed the wrist guard on Bakura, it all sort of came together, and I'm betting that Marik and Seto have either a Club or Diamond design on their wrists with an 'A' in the center of it as well. They're all the outlaws, better known as the gang Wild Aces."

Blinking, Ryou shook his head, "Yugi, how can you be sure about that?"

"Think about the markings Ryou. All of them have one of the four symbols used in playing cards and they all have an 'A' in the center of it, making them all Aces," Yugi smiled lightly.

"Oh damn, then that means that they are going to be in serious trouble if the sheriff ever comes back," Malik whined still lightly confused by the entire situation.

"I don't think so, I have yet to see any wanted posters with their faces on it, they are only mentioned by gang name," Yugi grinned while going back to brushing his horse's coat. "I will give them credit they have been quite the 'sneaky varmints' as my grandpa says."

"I can't believe it, we have outlaws for friends," Ryou gasped lightly, happy at the thought of a little excitement.

"Just friends?" Malik teased before avoiding another elbowing.

"Lets keep this to ourselves for now, I don't think we should let them know that we know who they are," Yugi smiled while finishing up grooming and tossing the brush into a small pail. Putting his horse back in its stall, he motioned for the others to follow him. "C'mon I think we should go back and see what's going on." _'Besides I want to spend as much time with Yami as I can.'_

* * *

Seto growled as he opened another door to reveal another empty room. "Damn, how many rooms does this place have?" 

Mokuba chuckled,looking up at his brother to notice the not-amused frown. "Ever thought of listening for voices?" he offered,running down the hall and pointing to a door where he could hear familiar voices coming from behind it.

Growling at his sudden stupidity, Seto stalked over to his brother and promptly opened the door to see the familiar faces of all his companions. Stepping into the room, he looked over the figure of Yami propped up on the bed by a bunch of pillows. "Yami…"

"If you're getting ready to say that I look like Hell or shit, then let me save ya the trouble, Bakura and Marik have already beat ya to the punch."

"Ah, so you know the truth then," he smirked at the glare that was tossed in his direction. "It's good to know you're alive."

"I'm glad to know that you all care, and here I was thinking that the three of you wanted me dead," Yami smirked, remembering all the times when the three of his companions had threatened to kill him over his little harmless pranks.

Snorting, Bakura shook his head while crossing his arms and looking over at Seto. "It seems our dear ol' Peggy is actually Silver Mane."

Seto's eyes widened before looking down at his brother then back at his friends. "What?"

The others nodded their heads.

"It's true, Seto. I found it out later than I hoped and Keith shot me when I attacked Silver Mane," Yami sighed with a wince at feeling a twinge of pain coming from the bullet wound.

"That means that they were also the ones behind taking Mokuba earlier," Seto growled, clenching his fists before feeling his brother hugging one of his arms in an attempt to cool his temper.

"Yes, so we have to be very careful, since they do know where you live Seto," Yami added.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Yami thinks that we should stay around in town, at least until the doctor gives Yami the okay that he is fully healed," Bakura smirked. "Of course I think he just wants to stay so that he can get into the little runt's pants."

"I do not, you damn bastard!" Yami hissed, glaring daggers at the white haired outlaw.

"My, my, did our Little Yami-kins find himself a little lover?" Seto smirked ruefully, mentally flinching at the glare that was tossed his way.

"I ain't going to say anything, since I want to stay in town to get to know a certain little hellcat better," Marik smirked while glancingover at Bakura. "And I know ol' Whitey has a certain someone that he wants to get to know better too."

"Oh, the two of you have little lovers as well? How amusing," Seto drawled,leaning against the wall.

"I have no idea what the hell they'retalking about," Bakura snorted,turning away from the rest of them.

"Sure ya do! Ya know that little feller that looks like an innocent you," Marik chuckled.

"Marik, shut up!" Bakura growled, glaring at the other, who only continued to laugh.

Ignoring the other two, Seto turned his attention back to Yami. "So what's the plan?"

"Why do I always have to come up with the plans?"

"Because you are the leader of this gang, Mr. Ace of Spades," Seto pointed out, running his fingers across the wrist guard carrying the gold stitching of the Clubs design with an 'A' in the center of it.

"Hmph, for all the good it does me, you guys don't listen to a damn thing I say," Yami sighed.

"What was that, Yami? I wasn't listening," Marik smirked before receiving a pillow to the face, completely knocking him off his chair.

Biting his lip to not scream at the wave of pain, Yami took a deep breath and looked over at Bakura and Seto. "I'm not sure what to do yet; I don't know what Silver Mane is planning."

Groaning and rubbing his face, Marik got up off the floor and tossed the pillow back on the bed before taking his seat once again. "Maybe one of us could go and try to track him down."

"No, too risky. One of us alone doesn't really stand a chance, I have seen his hideout and he has us outnumbered," Yami groaned.

"Never stopped you before," Bakura smirked, looking back at Yami. "I remember when we first got started that you would barge right in with guns blazing, no matter how many there were."

"He has a point, Yami." Seto countered, watching Mokuba take a seat beside him on the floor.

Running a hand through his hair, Yami sighed lightly. "Maybe, but still yet I don't want to take any chances."

"How hard did you get hit in the head?" Marik asked, cocking an eyebrow. "What happened to our wild and reckless Yami? The one that would smile and then cause mass mayhem?"

Smirking at Marik, Yami chuckled lightly. "You are the one of mass mayhem; I'm not the one sleeping with sticks of dynamite under my pillow."

"You mean there is dynamite in my house?" Seto growled, looking over at Marik.

"No of course not, Seto," Marik smiled. "Ignore Yami, he's not thinking straight."

"For your sake, you better hope I don't find dynamite in my house or else you'll be sleeping with that horse of yours out in the barn!" Seto snapped, glaring suspiciously at the other.

Glaring over at Yami, Marik mentally sighed out of relief in worming his way out of Seto's war path. "Well if we ain't going to go after him, what are we going to do?"

"I think that with Yami laid up for a bit, that we should all lay low and then maybe keep an eye out for anything interesting that comes around, especially if it would end up being something that we could use as bait for Silver Mane," Seto suggested.

"Good idea, Seto," Yami nodded. "Then we can pay them back," he smiled while taking a look over at his twin six shooters lying on the bedside table.

"Is he smiling?" Marik smirked looking over at Bakura.

"Oh Lord," Bakura shook his head at seeing the smile as well as the devilish gleam flickering across those crimson eyes.

Shaking his head, Seto tapped his brother on the shoulder lightly. "Go and get my saddle bag."

Nodding, Mokuba quickly got up from the floor and left the room.

"What's in your bag?" Marik asked curiously.

"A gift that I'm sure Yami will need later on," He smirked as Yami tuned to look at him with a smile still gracing his face.

"Tell me you didn't bring his other set of guns?" Bakura groaned

Watching Seto nod, Marik sighed almost sadly. "Poor Silver Mane, he doesn't know what he's started. Yami with one pair of guns is bad enough, but with two, ya might as well say ya prayers."

"Silver Mane better find an undertaker," Bakura chuckled as Mokuba ran back into the room with the saddlebag and handing it to Seto.

Nodding his head, Seto opened the saddle bag to pull out a pair of six shooters that were attached to a black leather shoulder holster set and handing them to Yami. "Now all we need is for you to heal quickly."

"Not to worry, I'm sure he'll make a full recovery."

Hearing the new voice, everyone turned to find Ryou, Malik and Yugi standing at the doorway.

Looking them all over, Seto smirked before looking over at his friends to notice them smiling at the new arrivals. It was actually surprising to notice his companions giving the others little smiles of affection, especially since he had spent so much time with his friends and as far as they acted, well it was hard to believe they could even show emotion.

"Well that's good to know, it's not the same without Yami," Mokuba piped up with a smile.

"I think I'll step out and check around town, since it's getting a bit crowded in here," Seto smiled while making his way to the door. "Mokuba, you stay here."

"But, Seto..." Mokuba whined.

"Stay," Seto urged before walking out of the door and heading down the stairs.

"You heard ya brother, half-pint," Bakura chuckled as Mokuba stuck his tongue out at him. "Keep that up and I'm going to cut it off for you."

Eyes widening, Mokuba quickly pulled his tongue back in before taking a seat near the window.

"Bakura, don't be mean," Ryou scolded, glaring at Bakura, who grumbled.

Chuckling, Yami turned his attention back over to Yugi to see the other give hima heart-warming smile that the little one was only capable of. Smiling back at the little one, he motioned the other closer and patted the side of the bed gently.

Gulping slightly, Yugi hid his blush as he took a seat on the bedside to immediately have Yami ruffle his hair playfully. "Y-Yami, cut it out."

Stopping, but not removing his hand from Yugi's hair, Yami smiled. "Glad that ya decided to come back, I was missing your company."

Flushing, Yugi glared at the others as he heard them all chuckling. Ignoring them for the time being, he mentally sighed in bliss as Yami's fingers danced across his scalp. Not sure what to say he just smiled at the other lightly. _'I know that I just met you, Yami, but I already know that I can't handle the thought of you riding off in the sunset without me.'_

"So what are y'all planning on doing?" Ryou asked curiously. "Malik told us that you all stay with Seto, so will y'all be leaving back home now that you know where Yami is, or what?"

"Actually, we plan on staying," Bakura smirked seeing Ryou's smile brighten.

"The only problem is that we have no idea where to stay?" Marik sighed lightly, putting the finishing touch on his pity act.

"Each one of you could stay with one of us," Malik smirked. "Marik can stay with me, Bakura can stay with Ryou and Yami can either stay here or stay with Yugi."

"Wouldn't Yami have to stay here?" Bakura asked curiously.

"Nah, Yugi is more than capable of changing bandages and catering to all of Yami's needs," Ryou smirked causing Yugi to blush and Yami to smile at all the little mental ideas crossing his thoughts.

"Well then it's settled," Marik smiled,getting off his seat and looking at the others. "I say we go back to the homestead and get a few things before coming back here." Looking back at Malik, he cocked his head, "Exactly where do you live anyways?"

"Above the Tailor shop," Malik smiled.

Nodding, Marik smiled before looking over to Bakura and Yami then waving. "I'm going to go and get my stuff."

"Leave the dynamite!" Yami yelled, causing Marik to turn back at him with a glare.

"What dynamite?" Malik asked looking at Marik curiously.

Shrugging, Marik pulled Malik along behind him, "I have no idea what he is going on about, I don't have any dynamite."

"What about you?" Bakura asked looking at Ryou curiously. "Where do you live?"

Smiling, Ryou blushed lightly. "Well I live outside of town."

"Yeah, Ryou lives out on his own in a nice white house right outside of town," Yugi smiled sadly while Yami, Bakura and Mokuba all looked at Ryou curiously.

"It's true. Ya see the place was left to me by my father since he died a few months ago." Ryou sighed sadly. "The Doc lets me work for him since he and my father were partners and everything so I earn enough to keep the place up."

"Hey sounds good to me," Bakura smiled before getting to his feet and walking toward the door. "C'mon Ryou, Half-pint, lets leave these two alone while I get ready to head off and go and get my stuff."

Nodding, Mokuba and Ryou both followed after Bakura, leaving Yugi and Yami to themselves.

Breaking the silence, Yugi smiled as he turned to look up at Yami, who was still idly running his fingers through his hair. "If you're curious, I live above the General store, but we have a spare room for ya."

"Sounds good to me, little one," Yami smiled, enjoying the feel of the other's silky soft hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away," Yami smiled but frowned slightly as Yugi slowly pulled his hand away from his hair and got off the bed. Not liking the fact that the little one was pulling away from him, he looked up to see those amethyst eyes looking at him with unreadable emotions.

Sighing, Yugi shook his head before sitting down in a chair and looking at the guns sitting in Yami's lap. That worried him, because he didn't want Yami getting hurt again. Looking up at the other, he decided to let his secret out.

"I know you didn't, but were your friends the ones that robbed the town?"

Ok to say that he was shocked at the question would have been an understatement. Yami was completely blown away. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because I know who you are."

"Oh, and who am I?"

"You are and your friends are the gang Wild Aces," Yugi pointed out while looking at Yami.

'_Beauty and brains, he really is a perfect little one,'_ Yami mused to himself before smiling lightly. "You got me there, Yugi." He sighed with a small smile. "However, the robbery of your town was a mistake that my friends were led into by an evil man."

"Was it the same man that shot you?" Yugi asked sadly.

Nodding, Yami sighed. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't mention it Yami, it wasn't your fault anyways." Yugi smiled while shaking his head. "I won't hold the robbery against ya. Hell, it was about time this town had a bit of excitement anyways."

Smiling, Yami felt himself falling even more for the little one before him. "Well since ya know who were are, do you have any other questions?"

"Could ya tell me how y'all got started?" Yugi asked while looking at Yami pleadingly.

"As you wish, but it's a bit of long story," Yami smiled while trying to find a more comfortable position.

"I've got the time," Yugi smiled while Yami laughed lightly.

"All right then."

* * *

Joey nearly stumbled as he ran out of the sheriff's post, since Tristan had came to change shifts with him. _'I know I seen him going down this way. I bet he was heading back to the saloon again.' _He hoped that was where the certain blue-eyed brunet had gone to anyways. 

Quickly walking toward the aforementioned place, Joey thought back to when he had seen Ryou and Malik along with their look-a-likes ride off somewhere in the distance, of course he couldn't ask where they were going since at that time he had still been stuck at the post. Shaking off the thought, he continued to walk down the street, seeing the saloon coming into view.

Feeling his stomach twist up in knots of anxiety at possibly seeing the other, he growled at himself for the silly infatuation. Stomping his feet across the steps leading into the saloon, he impatiently slung the swinging saloon doors open and marched inside to notice everything was the usual and that there was no sign of his brunet rider.

Growling at his rotten fortune, he stormed up to the bar and ordered his usual while slumping down on one of the stools. Glancing around the saloon, he noticed Mai over in the corner with Anzu, both of them were busy trying to either flirt or in Mai's case offer some poker tips to one of the players.

Hearing the bartender place his drink in front of him, Joey grabbed the mug and took a swig before sitting the drink back down and trying to think of where the blue eyed rider could be. He was certain that he had seen the brunet heading in this direction and the saloon was the only thing of interest on this side of town, other than the bank and the train depot of course, but still it all didn't add up to where the other would be.

'_Just my damn luck,' _he growled, taking another drink to try and ease his frustration, but it wasn't working as well as he had hoped. Putting the drink back down on the counter, he turned to look around the left side of the room.

"Looking for someone, pup?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Joey quickly jerked around to see the object of his affection taking a stool beside him. Thinking back to what the other had called him, he glared lightly. "Pup!"

'_Oops, let that one slip,'_ mentally chuckling at the glare, Seto shook it off. "Couldn't resist, you remind me of this dog I had a long time ago."

Joey felt a nerve twitch at the thought of being referred to as a dog. "Don't get used to calling me a pup."

"Oh then how about, Mutt?" Seto smirked, watching the blond glare at him.

"Grr…"

"Hmm, I guess Mutt it is," Seto smirked as the blond just ignored him while taking another drink. _'Who would have thought that I would be in the same situation as my friends. Damn Love at first sight!'_

Glaring at the other from the corner of his eye, Joey mentally sighed while taking a drink. _'I don't like being called a dog, but I guess I don't mind being Seto's pup. Hey, wait a minute! What the hell am I thinking?' _Turning to look at the other, sapphire locked onto honey, causing him to mentally melt. _'Who the hell am I kidding? I guess I am his pup after all… grr... stupid Love at first sight!'_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**-Wild Aces-**

"All right now you can tell me," Yugi smiled, making himself comfortable on Yami's new bed.

It was nearly dusk now, and Yami had put off telling him the story until his friends had returned, but when they did return they had decided to go ahead and move Yami to the General store, that was after the Doctor had given them the okay as well.

Shaking his head, Yami chuckled. "You're determined to hear about us, ain't ya?"

"Yup, so tell me! I think you have stalled long enough," Yugi sighed while folding his hands into his lap.

"You're not going to give up about this, are you?" Yami smirked playfully while leaning back against the stacked up pillows behind him.

"I've been known to be very stubborn," Yugi smiled, watching Yami get into a more comfortable position. "Then again, if I have to, I'll use my secret weapon."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"My 'puppy-dog-pout'," Yugi grinned then flushed lightly at admitting such an embarrassing tidbit that his grandpa as well as most of the town had deemed as Yugi's secret weapon in getting whatever he wanted.

Yami felt his insides twist at the mental image of those shining amethyst jewels of innocence pulled into a pout or pleading look. Right then and there, he knew for a fact that he would fall victim under that look, instantly caving in and melting to give the youth whatever he desired. "Playing dirty, ain't we little one?"

An impish grin, "It's a talent."

"Indeed, I bet it's a productive one at that too," Yami chuckled, shifting against the pillows. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat, "As for the story, well it started about 4 years ago in a town known as Gulch Springs, Bakura and I had grown up together and were already pretty reckless…"

_( Story )_

"_I'll be damned, Yami," Bakura snapped, eyeing the ragged town they were approaching with definite distaste. "You sure as Hell know how to pick a town, don't ya?"_

_Smirking from the top of his horse, Yami chuckled. "I thought you'd feel right at home in this town, with that buzzard perched on the sign and the bleached cattle skull under it."_

_Growling at his companion, Bakura shook his head. "Why are we here anyways? I thought we were heading to Binker Town."_

_Eyeing the town, Yami shook his head while patting the loaded saddlebags attached to his saddle. "I figured we could stop by here, besides if we would've went to Binker, we might've run into that posse that's been sent out."_

_Getting the other's point, Bakura smirked. "And here I was thinking that ya just made us stop here so that you could play poker."_

"_Um, and of course you stopping for a drink," Yami smirked as the two of them pulled their horses to a stop at the small saloon in the middle of town._

_Inside the saloon, however gave the town a whole new outlook. Yami and Bakura both blinked and flinched at recognizing a few of the patrons inside the cramped place. Shuffling closer to his companion, Bakura pulled the brim of his hat down to hide his eyes._

"_This place is full of outlaws."_

"_Then you should definitely feel right at home," Yami smirked, keeping his cool demeanor while sauntering up to the bar with Bakura mumbling curses under his breath._

"_Dammit, that's not what I mean," Bakura hissed, taking a stool and sitting beside his companion. "These are the cruel and ruthless, and over there in the corner is the Daniel Brothers, ya know the ones that took a shot at you after we robbed them."_

_Idly nodding his head, Yami surveyed the saloon while casting a glance over to the corner where he noticed the aforementioned gang that he and Bakura had crossed paths with. "I remember that, I bet they thought they killed me off with that shot." Getting his drink, he took a swig, "Heh, that James couldn't shoot a can in front of him."_

"_Bah, more like good thing you are a fancy ass trick rider, with a horse that reads you like a damn book," Bakura drawled, picking up his shot glass and taking a drink. Shaking his head, he turned his head and coughed lightly, faint traces of tears sliding down his cheeks._

"_What's the matter with you?"_

"_This stuff is enough to knock your spurs off," Bakura rasped, catching the attention of the bartender._

"_Sure as hell will give ya kick in your step," the tender laughed. "That there is some Moonshine that got delivered here a few days ago by mistake, but I figured I would make a profit out of it."_

_Shaking his head, Bakura looked over his glass again and sighed. "How about just giving me a few shots of whiskey, hold on the moonshine though."_

"_And here I thought you could handle your liquor," Yami chuckled, earning a glare from his companion._

"_Hot damn, you won again Marik!"_

_Hearing the feminine voice, Bakura and Yami both turned to see one of the saloon girls leaning over the shoulders of a young male with spiky corn silk hair. Watching the other carefully, they both heard the others around the table curse at having lost another round of poker._

"_Seems like he's a gambler," Bakura smirked as the bartender gave him the requested whiskey._

"_He could be a player," Yami countered, looking over at his friend while idly brushing his fingers across the black wrist guard decorated with gold stitching of a Spade design with an 'A' in the middle of it._

_Catching the movement, Bakura shook his head. He too had a guard like his companion but his had silver stitching of a Heart with an 'A' in the center. Yami's guard had been the last gift his father had given him before his death, leaving Yami orphaned and alone. Bakura on the other hand had grown up with Yami but had challenged him in the saloon, to see if he was good as he had boasted himself to be, he had found out that it was true since Yami had been the victor of the game._

_That had been the day that Bakura had gained Yami's friendship, and since he was a talented poker player- he had beaten all that he had come across except for Yami- he went and had a wrist guard of his own made, making him the Ace of Hearts while Yami was the Ace of Spades._

"_Don't tell me ya want to take on another mouth to feed," Bakura mumbled, taking a drink. "It's bad enough that nag of yours eats more than all of us put together."_

_Shooting a glare at the white haired outlaw, Yami snorted. "Phantom isn't the pig in this gang, if anything it's that two-toned boar of yours."_

_Shaking his head, Bakura gave the other a pointed look. "You're actually going to ask him, aren't ya?"_

"_I think so, of course I am going to challenge him to a game and see how good he really is," Yami smirked. "Besides we can't be the Wild Aces when we are still missing two key members."_

_Chuckling, Bakura waved his hand, swaying Yami's attention. "How about letting me challenge him to a game, then if he wins he can face you," he smirked. "I think to be in this little gang that they should earn their spot here."_

_Smirking, Yami nodded in agreement while watching Bakura take a final drink before heading off toward the Marik character. "Good luck."_

_Taking a seat across from Marik, Bakura smiled. "How about playing me a game," He smirked. "Name's Bakura, by the way."_

_Marik smirked but agreed to the game. "Well Bakura, I'm Marik and I hope there will be no hard feelings when I beat you."_

"_None taken, course ya gotta beat me first."_

_Yami watched quietly from the bar. His crimson eyes taking in each player's hands as well as the skill and talent that they used. Marik was an exceptional player as well, his skill and talent ranking right alongside Bakura's._

_After a few moments, Bakura had become the victor of the game and smirked at Yami before turning to Marik and offering him a smile. "You got some great skills, come and join my friend and I for a drink."_

_Yami smiled as the two approached the bar. "Nice game, Marik."_

"_How could it be a nice game, I lost?" Marik asked cocking an eyebrow._

"_Maybe, but you beat everyone else in here without a problem, showing that you had a lot of talent," Yami grinned. "Bakura has just had a lot more practice."_

"_Or maybe I'm just more talented," Bakura smirked, earning a glare from Marik and a pointed look from Yami._

"_You still have yet to beat me, Bakura," Yami smirked. "And you have been challenging me for years now."_

_Marik smirked at the look that crossed the white haired man's face. It was look of annoyance, meaning that the crimson eyed figure had struck a nerve. Looking over at the other, his violet eyes clashed against striking scarlet. _

"_I'm Yami," Yami smiled, offering the other his hand._

"_Nice to meet you, Yami, you already know who I am," Marik chuckled._

"_That I do," Yami nodded before returning to his drink just as Marik ordered a shot of whiskey. "So Marik, where ya from?"_

"_Oh well, I'm a bit of drifter," Marik sighed running a finger across the rim of his shot glass. "Been one for about 2 years now."_

"_Sounds familiar," Yami sighed, offering the other a small smile. "Bakura and I have been drifters for quite a while now as well."_

"_Yeah thanks to Yami, we got kicked out of town," Bakura sighed, earning another glare from Yami. "Not that I'm complaining or anything since we had nothing to live for in that town, anyways."_

"_Oh, and why's that?"_

"_Both our parents died on us, leaving us orphans around the age of 10 and well instead of being good little boys like the old ladies of the town wanted us to be…"_

"_We were complete Hell raisers!" Bakura chuckled cutting Yami off. "Yami and I used to cause such a riot in town that everyone decided that we had to go or else they were going to hang us!"_

"_Sounds like you two had a lot of fun," Marik chuckled. "I on the other hand just had enough of my father to last me a life time and ran off, never been back home since then."_

"_Oh, so how would you like to travel with us?" Yami asked curiously._

"_Sounds like a plan, what do you do anyways?"_

_Smirking, Bakura winked over in Yami's direction. "We're outlaws in a gang we like to call Wild Aces…"_

"… _And we would like to make you the third of the group," Yami smiled pulling out a black wrist guard from his duster pocket. The guard in his hand was just like Bakura's having the silver stitching but instead of a Heart it had the Diamond with an 'A' in the center of it. "The Ace of Diamonds._

_( Story Break )_

Yugi shook his head sadly before looking up into burning crimson eyes. "So your parents are dead as well?"

"Yeah, my ma died when I was a year old and my pa had to raise me," Yami shook his head, looking out the window to catch a small glimpse of what was left of the setting sun. "He was a real gambler and an ace at poker, taught me everything that I know and when I managed to beat him at a game he gave me the wrist guard."

Yugi nodded then smiled sadly. "My parents are dead as well, I can't remember too much about them, all I have left is grandpa and he doesn't like to talk about my parents," shaking his head, he hid a yawn before looking up to find Yami smiling at him. "What is it?"

"You're just too cute, little one," Yami smirked then chuckled at the glare thrown at him.

"I'll let ya slide on that one," Yugi pouted before chuckling. "So you mean to tell me that so far all the gang members have been drafted by challenging them to a poker game?"

"Yup, that's basically the way it was, until Seto came around," Yami chuckled.

"Why is he different?"

"Well we helped him out," Yami smiled.

"Do tell," Yugi chuckled before yawning once again.

"Are you sure you can stay up long enough for it?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi with a lopsided grin.

"Don't worry, just tell me."

"Alright," Yami chuckled. "Marik had been with us for about a year and we were out riding when…"

_( Back to story )_

_Pulling their horses to a stop, Yami, Bakura and Marik looked down into the valley to see a small wagon with a tall brunet and a young black haired boy being attacked by a few thieves._

"_Now that's just not right, sure we're outlaws and all, but hurting a little kid," Marik snorted while crossing his arms. "That's just not right."_

"_How about we do something about it?" Yami smiled, looking at his two companions._

"_Oh damn, he's smiling," Bakura groaned, shaking his head._

"_Mass Mayhem?" Marik asked looking over at Yami with a smirk of his own._

"_I do believe so," Yami smirked. "Care to make the first strike?"_

"_Don't mind if I do," Marik chuckled before giving his horse a firm nudge. "Hyah!"_

"_I don't know who's crazier, you or him?" Bakura sighed, nudging his horse._

_Watching his two companions, Yami looked over the scene to notice the figure that looked to be the leader of the band of thieves reaching for the holstered rifle attached to his saddle. "What say we give that guy a surprise, eh Phantom?" he asked, receiving a snort and nod from his horse before the stallion took off into a steady gallop._

_Feeling the horse's movements, Yami quickly and gracefully maneuvered himself in the saddle into an Indian side hold, his body hanging skillfully from the side of the horse, keeping him out of sight from the other riders. This was a very handy trick that he had learned over time and his horse was in-tune with all his ideas, which was great since the horse would give him the heads up on their target._

_Hearing a whinny from Phantom, Yami quickly swung upright back in the saddle with one of his pistols aimed straight at the leader's head. Pulling his horse to animmediate stop, he smirked at seeing the dumbfounded look on the other's face. "Drop it, and call off your riders!"_

_The leader glared at Yami before issuing the command, calling back his riders and dropping his rifle to the ground. "You just made a grave mistake!"_

"_I'll live with it," Yami growled, keeping his gun steady while sensing his two companions riding up beside him. "Now ride on, before my friends and I send ya to an early dance with the devil."_

_Watching the others ride off, Marik chuckled before smacking Yami on the back. "You are one crazy son of a gun, ya know that!"_

"_You're one to talk," Bakura smirked, pointing over to one of the riders that Marik had attacked. "Barging right into them with that horse of yours then backing up to have your horse trample over them a few times."_

"_I thought the feller made a great shoe-cleaner for Renegade," Marik chuckled patting his horse's neck as the horse neighed in satisfaction._

_Chuckling at the two of them, Yami turned his attention over to the wagon where the young black haired kid was frantically fussing over the brunet that was cupping his left arm. Nudging his horse's sides, he headed toward the wagon, leaving Marik and Bakura to their constant bickering._

"_Everything all right?" Yami asked, looking over the two on the wagon._

"_No, my big brother was shot by that haggard old coot!" the young one yelled._

"_Mokuba, I'm fine, quit making such a fuss!" the brunet scolded, while looking back in the wagon to make sure all the supplies were there. Seeing that everything was still there, he sighed in relief before turning back to Yami. "Thank you, by the way."_

"_It was nothing, just thought y'all could use some help," Yami smiled, eyeing the brunet's cradled arm to notice blood seeping through the fabric of his shirt as well as under his fingers. "You better get that wrapped up."_

"_Yes, I suppose so," the brunet sighed, before looking at Yami with a hint of suspicion. "What do you want, since I clearly owe you now."_

"_You don't us anything, we only helped because you clearly needed it," Yami pointed out with a small frown._

"_I find that hard to believe," the brunet snapped then winced at a twinge of pain. "This is the West, everybody wants something from somebody!"_

"_Seto, maybe he is telling the truth and just wanted to help us," Mokuba chimed in while offering Yami a warm smile of gratitude._

"_Yeah, listen to the half-pint," Bakura butted in as he and Marik rode up beside Yami. "We just wanted to help y'all out."_

"_Hmm, then thank you for helping out," Seto sighed, reaching down for the reins but winced._

_Dismounting from his horse, Marik handed his reins over to Yami before climbing up into the wagon and sitting beside Seto and grabbing the reins. "How about us taking ya home, then ya don't have to worry about any more bandits."_

"_Except the ones escorting him," Bakura whispered with a smirk at Yami._

"_Thank you, how about as thanks that you all stay for supper?" Mokuba perked up, completely ignoring his brother's protests._

"_We'd love to," Marik chuckled, giving the reins to the wagon a firm flick, causing the two mules to speed off. "You just tell me the way and I'll do the rest."_

_It didn't take long for them to reach the homestead that belonged to Seto and Mokuba, and the three of them were surprised to see the modest farm. _

"_Nice place, ya got here," Marik mused, pulling the mules to a stop at the front of the porch._

"_Thanks, it's all we have left to remember our parents by," Mokuba sighed sadly before jumping from the wagon._

"_Then how do you keep this place up?" Yami asked curiously, dismounting his horse and tying the reins to a post where the black stallion could drink from the water troth._

"_Funds left by our family," Seto replied, jumping from the wagon and stepping up onto the porch._

"_That and Seto goes into a nearby town and challenges a few people to poker games and he always wins," Mokuba smiled._

_Yami, Bakura and Marik all smiled at one another before looking back at Seto to find him wrapping a cloth around his wound tightly._

"_How about playing me a game, Seto?" Yami asked with a smirk while Bakura and Marik decided to help unload the supplies from the wagon._

"_What's the stakes?"_

"_You win, you can have three extra hands around here and all the cash that we are packing," Yami smirked, ignoring the choking gasps from both Marik and Bakura._

"_And what if you win?" Seto asked, cocking an eyebrow curiously._

"_If I win, you will become the fourth and final member of the Wild Aces," Yami smirked._

"_You're all the Wild Ace gang?" Mokuba asked in awe, looking at the three in amazement. "I've seen your names on tons of wanted posters, but none of them have ever had a sketch of you!"_

_Yami nodded at the little one before looking back at Seto. "So what will it be?"_

_Seto smirked, "I accept.'_

_( End Story )_

Yami fought off a blush as he looked down at Yugi to find the youth's cherubic face in his lap while the rest of his body hung off the end of the bed, leaving his arms draped across Yami's legs. Running his fingers through the silky hair, he smirked while gently bending his legs, causing Yugi's body to be pulled up more on the bed.

Shifting against the pillows again, Yami used his good arm to softly move Yugi onto his side. He was shocked however when the little one snuggled up closer to his warmth and rested his head against Yami's chest. Threading his fingers through the silky strands once again, he smiled while looking over the little one in his arms. _'You truly are a little angel… my little angel.'_

* * *

Joey yawned as he made his way back to the Sheriff's post. He smiled though at the hours that he had just spent in the saloon with Seto. They had talked over just about anything and completely lost track of time, but it was worth it. 

"Shouldn't you be going home, pup?"

Hearing the voice, Joey quickly turned around to see Seto leading his horse down the street with a sleeping Mokuba slouching over the saddle. "That's exactly where I'm heading."

"Looks like you're going back to work." Seto pointed out.

"Nah, I just sleep in a bunk in the back room of the building," Joey sighed, fighting off another yawn. "I mean I did tell you that I didn't have any relatives around these parts."

"True, but I still thought you had your own home, or maybe at least lived with one of your friends, like Ryou for instances," Seto shook his head. "Bakura told me that Ryou had a rather large home for just one person."

"Maybe, but that's Ryou's place and I don't want to intrude and besides, I really don't want to be the same house as Bakura during the night," Joey sighed, leaning against one of the posts in front of the building.

"I can understand that," Seto chuckled, dropping the reins to his horse and walking up closer to Joey. "How about spending the night at my place, I'm sure its better than some bunk in a back room."

Joey blinked in surprise before looking up into intense sapphire eyes. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, pup," Seto smirked snapping his fingers, causing his horse to come over to him obediently. "I'm merely making an offer."

Thinking over the possibilities, Joey had to admit that it was an alluring idea, spending an entire night in the same house as the one he was having mental images of in rather farfetched and sensual situations. Smirking at the idea, Joey nodded. "All right, I'm game, just let me go get my horse."

Smiling, Seto climbed up onto his own saddle and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist before following after Joey.

**Meanwhile…**

Bakura mentally chuckled as he watched Ryou help put away all his things, he could already tell that his little infatuation was a neat-freak. "Ya know, you could just leave it all on the floor for just tonight."

"But, Bakura," Ryou started but was silenced as Bakura put a finger to his lips.

"Leave it, Ryou," Bakura shook his head, while removing his finger. Mentally his insides tingled at the feel of those soft lips against his fingertips. "You go to sleep and well I'll go to sleep whenever I get the urge too."

"You should really get some sleep, Bakura," Ryou smiled, walking toward the door. "I know that it took a lot out of you to lug all your belongings back here, then brushing down your horse, and then of course helping to move Yami."

Sighing, Bakura shook his head while sitting down on the bed and kicking off his boots. "Maybe you're right, sleep does sound good right now."

"Good night then, Bakura."

"Night, Ryou," Bakura sighed, watching the other leave the room and closing the door behind him. Smirking to himself, he quickly undid his gun belt and tossed it on a chair against the wall. "I wonder how the others are making it tonight."

**Upstairs of the Tailor Shop…**

Marik opened his door and looked down the hall making sure that Malik was out of sight before closing the door and grabbing his saddlebag to pull out a white sack full of dynamite. Smirking, he quickly stuffed the sack under his pillow and sat back on his bed.

It had taken him forever to get Malik to leave before he could get his little treasure put in place. Yami's early warning had Malik watching him like a hawk and it was being a pain in the ass to deal with. It didn't help that when Malik went with him to get his stuff that he had seen the bag and had asked what it was, but of course he didn't tell him anything, choosing to ignore the question.

To make it worse when they had been taking Yami to the General store, Malik had asked Yami and Bakura what was in the sack and Yami, once again, had told Malik that it was probably his dynamite.

Getting ready to lay on his bed, he jumped as Malik swung the door open and walked over to him with a glare on his face and holding out his hands. "Hand over the dynamite!"

"What dynamite?" Marik shrugged putting on an innocent façade, or at least attempting to anyways.

Growling at the other, Malik quickly jerked the pillow away from the bed to reveal the white sack. Snatching it before Marik could get it, he lifted the bag in front of the other and continued to glare. "This dynamite! Yami warned me about this and so I will keep it safely… away from you!"

With that said, Marik watched as Malik left the room, taking his precious dynamite with him. Growling at his ill luck, he turned to glare out the window. _'Damn you, Yami!'_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**-Wild Aces-**

Gazing out over the dark horizon, Keith narrowed his eyes as a rider came into view. "Who's that rider?" he asked turning to another man standing beside him while spitting out a bit of his tobacco.

"Could be Cody, Silver Mane sent him out earlier to swipe some papers over what the trains were transporting," the other man grunted, puffing out a mouthful of smoke from a thick cigar.

Nodding, Keith passed the other guy and walked inside the hideout, heading straight to the back room where their alleged boss was. Opening the door to the back room, he cleared his throat catching the silver haired man's attention since he was busy entertaining himself with a young lady that the others had picked up a few days ago, apparently it was the Mayor of Silver City's daughter.

Growling at the intrusion, Pegasus or a.k.a. Silver Mane, as he was called amongst his bandits as well the rest of the population in the West glared at Keith. "What is it? Can't you see that I'm trying to make our dear guest feel welcome?" he snapped, slowly caressing the girl's cheek, completely ignoring her muffled protests.

"How come ya didn't tell me you were planning on robbing a train?" Keith asked, stomping his way closer to the other. "We don't even know what happened to Yami, since he disappeared! He could still be alive and if that's the case, he and his friends are going to be after our asses like a hound on a coon!"

"You're giving those pitiful excuses for outlaws far too much credit, Keith," Pegasus chided, slowly leaving the girl to walk over to the other and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me and I will show you what I'm really after."

Keith complied as they both left the room to run into the rider that he had seen outside. He quirked an eyebrow curiously though as he noticed the paled expression on the rider's aged face. _'Hmm, looks like he might've had a run in with someone.'_

"H-here's the schedule of the train depots shipments," the rider stuttered while handing Silver Mane a large rolled up sheet of parchment. Swallowing as his boss took paper from his hands, he stiffened lightly.

"Hmm," Pegasus sighed, opening up the rolled up paper to stare at the contents briefly with a smile forming on his face, looking up at the rider, he frowned slightly at watching the rider shift around nervously. "What's wrong?"

"The Wild Aces, Silver Mane. I seen them in Vander," the man blurted while pulling off his hat and twisting it in his hands nervously. "That tri color haired one was there too, it looked like his friends as well as these other fellers, that looked like them were moving him somewhere."

"Those boys we seen in town," Keith shook his head lightly. "They just don't know when to quit!"

Waving his hand, Pegasus snorted. "Ignore them for the time being," he grumbled, motioning for Keith to follow him into another room. Seeing that Keith was following him, he closed the door and walked over to the desk in the center to roll out the rolled up parchment in his hands. "Take a look at this."

Shaking his head, Keith looked over the plans and gasped lightly. "It's a gold and military run!" he choked out. "Are you out of your damn mind? That train will be full of soldiers!"

"Part of the thrill, my dear Keith," Pegasus mused with a sly, sinister grin.

"Maybe, but I think you're forgetting about 4 certain Aces that will be after our hides!" Keith cried out. "Yami also knows where our hideout is, which means that Seto, Bakura, and Marik will know where to hunt us down, since they will also know that we were the ones that shot Yami in the first place!"

"You worry far too much," Pegasus sighed, shaking his head while taking a seat and threading his fingers together. "This run takes place in Daxton, and then it goes to Vander and so forth."

"Oh hell, we'll be heading straight to them," Keith groaned, rubbing his face in frustration.

"Nonsense, this run isn't going to be happening for another two weeks," Pegasus chuckled, watching as Keith flopped down in a chair. "As for our dear Aces, well if I'm correct in guessing, then I would say that the key to their undoing will be in Vander, so if they interfere then we will be troublesome!"

"You're loosing me, what in Vander would mean so much to those four?" Keith asked curiously.

Pegasus clucked his tongue in amused disappointment. "Keith, think about three of those Aces and what we seen a few days ago while in that town," he smiled seeing the gears slowly turning in his companion's head.

"You can't possibly mean those runts we seen that looked like them."

"Ah, but I do mean those 'runts'," Pegasus chuckled.

"Yeah, well that still leaves Seto," Keith pointed out.

"I think Mr. Ace of Clubs had a slight infatuation with that blond deputy that we seen there as well," Pegasus smiled. "So you see, we know their weakness now."

"So we do," Keith smirked. "Bring on the train."

"Yes, indeed," Pegasus chuckled deviously. "Bring on the train!"

* * *

Morning sunlight filtered in through the sheer fabric of the curtains to dance across a soft cherubic face, causing it to twitch in annoyance at the light beaming down on them. 

Amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open from the intrusive light. Blinking his eyes to let them come into focus, Yugi immediately blushed and clamped a hand over his mouth so not to gasp out loud as he found out the reason why he was so warm all night. _'O-oh my…'_

Continuing to flush at his current position, Yugi hoped that he hadn't caused Yami any pain during the night. Looking up at the other's face, his blush intensified as he noticed the content smile on that handsome face. _'I wonder what he's dreamin' of.'_

Not being able to resist, Yugi brought up one of his hands and brushed Yami's bangs away from his eyes before gently caressing his cheek. It was a touch that was as light as a feather, and to many they would have never felt it, but to Yugi's surprise Yami moved against the touch and groaned in disappoint as Yugi took away his hand to place it over his own heart, while blushing every shade of red possible. _'I can't believe he actually felt that, I've done that to Ryou, Malik, and even Joey when they were sick… and they never felt it… but he did.'_

Shaking his head, he decided to go ahead and get ready before embarrassing himself further or having his grandpa coming in and raising questions that Yugi really didn't feel up to answering. Getting ready to scoot off the bed, he gasped as he felt something grab his wrist. Looking down at his wrist, he blushed finding Yami's long tan, nimble fingers enclosed around the appendage. Fighting off a sigh at the feel of the warm hands, he looked up into sleepy crimson eyes that caused his inner self to melt, "Y-yami?"

"Stay," Yami pleaded with a small smiled, not wanting Yugi to leave him just yet. He was enjoying the feel of the other against him, and the angel's touch was the closest thing to heaven that he could ever dream of. Seeing those amethyst eyes looking at him shyly, he rubbed his thumb lightly over the top of the other's hand. "Just for a bit longer, please."

Not able to resist the look in those crimson eyes or the pleading note in that sultry voice, Yugi melted in defeat. He might've had 'puppy-dog-pout' eyes as a secret weapon, but Yami had a voice and looks that made him putty in the other's hands. Nodding at the pleading request, he scooted back over to where he was earlier and blushed as Yami's fingers mapped their course through his hair, brushing through the strands in an addicting way. _'Anything for you, Yami…'_

**Meanwhile…**

Bakura yawned and stretched, feeling his bones and muscles tense and creak at the movement. Shaking his head, he combed his fingers through the mass of spiky white locks before walking out the door and heading down the hall.

"Oh, good morning, Bakura," Ryou smiled while sipping his tea at the kitchen table.

"Mornin', Ryou," Bakura yawned before slumping down on a chair across from the other. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around the room to notice some biscuits and other breakfast items sitting on the counter by the stove.

"Breakfast is waiting for you, care for some tea as well?" Ryou asked watching as Bakura shuffled over to the counter and loaded down a plate with food.

"No… thanks, have any… milk?" Bakura asked around a mouth full of biscuit.

Ignoring the other's lack of manners, Ryou pointed over to a silver pitcher on another counter. "There's some in that pitcher, I went out to the ice house this morning to get it."

Blinking curiously, Bakura grabbed the pitcher and poured himself a glass of milk before putting it back, grabbing his plate and glass, and taking his seat once again. "How long have ya been up?"

"Oh, I wake up at the crack of dawn every morning," Ryou smiled cheerfully, while mentally chuckling at the surprised expression on Bakura's face. "I have to wake up early, because I never know when the Doc may need my assistance."

"Up before the roosters, ain't ya?" Bakura mused, eating his breakfast. It was absolutely delicious, way better than anything Seto ever fixed. "Ya sure are one hell of a cook, by the way."

Blushing at the comment, Ryou coughed at nearly choking on his tea. "Thank you, glad to know that I haven't lost my touch in the kitchen," he smiled while getting up from his seat and taking his cup back to place it into a pan to wash later. "I hate to leave you, but I've got to go and see if I'm needed…"

"No problem, I'll probably be in town later," Bakura offered with his own smile. "I have to check on Yami and of course get a drink at the saloon." Shaking his head, he mentally groaned, realizing that he was in fact falling for his sweet look-a-like, meaning that Seto, and Marik were right. _'I'll be damned, oh well I guess there is a first time for everything. Why in the hell can't I quit smiling!'_

Grinning, Ryou nodded before giving the other a wave. "Okay, well I guess I'll see ya in town."

Watching the other walk out the door, Bakura looked down at his now empty plate. "I'm definitely going to need a drink now," he mused, getting up from his seat and placing his dish in the pan with Ryou's cup. "I don't think whiskey will help this time… hmm I wonder if this saloon has Moonshine." Recalling his first encounter with the strong liquor, he shook his head, "Nevermind, I'll stick with the whiskey."

Coming to a decision, he quickly ran back upstairs and grabbed his gun belt, hat, and duster before heading back down the stairs and out to the barn to notice that Ryou had already disappeared. Pulling his tack from the rack on the wall, he dumped it all on a bale of hay before opening the stall door and letting his horse out of the stall.

The black and white paint snorted in greeting while pawing at the ground as Bakura put on the saddle blanket and saddle and fastening up the straps. Reaching for the bridle he glared at his horse. "Don't even think about biting me, Bandit," he growled in warning, knowing his horse hated the bits, but last night after Ryou had went to sleep he had swiped an apple and rubbed it against the bit to coat the metal with the juicy treat.

Taking off the halter, he got the bridle in place and smiled in victory as the horse took the bit willingly, for once. Satisfied with himself, Bakura grabbed the reins and climbed up into the saddle before nudging Bandit, causing the horse to canter quickly out of the barn and head straight to town.

* * *

Marik groaned at the aching pain in his side as he rolled over to promptly sneeze from something tickling his nose. "Dammit!" he hissed loudly before growling at a certain horse whinnying at him in a form of laughter. "Zip it, Ren!" he snapped, crawling over to look down at the horse below him. 

The palomino continued to neigh heartily while tossing its head in a mocking manner and stomping its front hooves, as in a show of finding its rider's predicament amusing.

"Renegade," Marik warned, glaring at the horse angrily. "Keep it up, and I'll trade you in."

The stallion snorted lightly while shaking its head.

"Don't give me that look!" Marik snapped grumpily while climbing down the ladder to the hay loft. Making his way to his horse, he smacked the sensitive nose, causing the horse to pull its head back and advert its ears forward. "There, much better," he mused, retrieving his hat, duster, and guns from a hanger beside his horse's stall and leaving the barn to hear another whinny in amusement.

Turning to look at the horse, he growled at seeing the familiar inky black stallion neighing at him in laughter. "Shut up!" he hissed, narrowing his glare. "It's your Master's damn fault that I'm in here in the first place." Storming out of the barn, he quickly headed down to the saloon, needing a drink to take his thoughts off his rotten night.

Seeing his companion, Bakura cocked an eyebrow curiously as he noticed pieces of hay sticking out of the corn silk locks. Tying his horse to a post, he cleared his throat to get Marik's attention.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Marik asked, his tone relaying his bad mood.

"Damn, good morning to you too," Bakura frowned before reaching over to pluck out a piece of hay. "What happened to you?"

Rubbing a hand over his face, Marik groaned. "It's been a hell of a night, and its all Yami's fault," he growled before giving a little glare at his companion. "Then again, you had a hand in it as well."

Bakura blinked. "What in the Sam-hill are you talking about?"

Snorting at the other, Marik pushed his way into the saloon and skulked up to the bar before taking a stool and ordering his drink.

Not liking the way the other was acting, Bakura stormed in after him and took the stool beside him to get a drink as well. "Would you tell me what the hell is going on? And what does it have to do with me and…"

"Don't say his name," Marik hissed. "At least not yet anyways, wait till I've had a few drinks, calmed down and then I'll tell ya."

Rolling his eyes, Bakura nodded. "All right, Marik."

Receiving his drink, Marik downed the shot quickly and closed his eyes to collect his thoughts before opening them to look over at his companion who was also taking a drink. Looking solemnly at the other, he sighed while dropping his gaze. "Malik took it away from me last night."

Brows furrowing in confusion, Bakura blinked. "What did he take away from you?"

Marik pouted lightly. "My dynamite. He snatched it right from under my damn pillow and then hid it from me!"

Bakura snorted, holding in his laughter at the thought of what the scene might have looked like.

"And it's all yours and Yami's fault, warning Malik of my stash," Marik glared, continuing to pout. "Course I blame this more on Yami than you, but still it's both y'all's fault!"

Biting his lip to keep from laughing, Bakura shook his head. "Ok, so he took away your dynamite," he said softly, his voice wavering from wanting to laugh at the other. "I'm just curious as to why you had hay in your hair."

"Because I slept out in the damn hay loft of the barn, that's why!" Marik snapped, sulking in his stool once again. "Malik through me out of the house."

"Can I ask why?" Bakura asked lightly, muffling his voice by his hand, since he was close to releasing a fit of laughter.

Pouting once again, Marik ran a finger across the rim of his shot glass. "Well after he took my dynamite away, I couldn't sleep, the damn pillow was just too flat," he sighed. "So I took my guns out and put the pillow over them, and it actually did feel a lot better, that was until in my sleep my hand went under my pillow and the next thing I know there's a loud 'bang' going off, a window shattering and Malik coming in and dragging me out of his house."

That did it, Bakura could no longer contain himself as he broke out laughing, slamming a hand down on the bar, he continued to bark in laughter, causing many of the patrons to look at him strangely.

"Dammit, Whitey, it's not funny!" Marik snapped, glaring at the white haired outlaw that was now in tears.

"HA-HA-HA, Don't -HA-HA- call me –HA-HA- Whitey!" Bakura managed out between fits of laughter.

Hearing the loud laughter, Ryou was surprised to find out the cause of the commotion was from Bakura. Chuckling at the look of the laughing outlaw, he hoped that the other wouldn't loose his voice from the volume of the laughter. "What's so funny?"

Bakura getting ready to tell the other took a deep breath, but taking a glance over at Marik he nearly fell off his stool as he burst out laughing once again.

"Marik, can you tell me what's wrong?" Ryou asked, cocking his head curiously to the side before blinking at noticing some hay poking out of the other's hair. "And why is there hay in your hair?"

"HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Growling at the other's constant laughter, Marik turned to look at Ryou. "I had a nice sleep out in the barn last night, and if we're really lucky, Whitey there is going to die of laughter."

Blinking at the outburst, Ryou decided that Marik was not to be messed with this morning in particular. "Oh, alright," he mused before looking around to notice Bakura slowly trying to regain his breath. "Um, have you seen Malik by any chance?"

Hearing the name, Bakura looked at Marik once again before folding his arms onto the bar counter and burying his head to hide his laughter. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself and looked back at Ryou. "I ain't seen him; maybe he's still in bed or something."

"Could be, or maybe he had some customers to attend to," Ryou mused before turning to the front of the bar to see the one they were talking about. "There you are."

Malik eyed the others before turning to glare over at Marik, who had visibly shrunk away from the glare. Marching up to the other, he cleared his throat. "You do realize you owe me a new window!"

Bakura nearly choked on his drink of whiskey as he watched Marik nod and pout as if he were a child getting punished by its parent. It was hilarious and something he would definitely have to tell the others about.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Ryou asked, genuinely confused at the conversation. "Why does Marik owe you a window?"

Malik smirked getting ready to tell his friend what happened but noticed the pout on Marik's face. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "Maybe later, Ryou. It's not that important for now."

"I'll tell you," Bakura chuckled.

"You do, and I'll tell them all about your exciting moment with Whiskey," Marik growled out, but smirked noticing the other tense at the name. It was the name that they had given the steer that had taken Bakura for a ride he would never forget.

"Bastard," Bakura mumbled, taking another drink.

Marik smiled lightly at having the upper hand before looking over at Malik, "Can I get ya drink?"

"You're not trying to bribe me are you?" Malik asked, taking a seat before crossing his arms and leaning closer to the other. "Tell me though; did you sleep well in the barn?"

Grumbling, Marik just took another drink of whiskey, choosing to ignore the question and grumble at all his ill fortune and plot on ways of getting Yami and Bakura back for causing him to loose his precious stash.

**Elsewhere…**

Joey smiled, watching as Mokuba fed the large roan colored steer that was in the paddock beside the barn. He was surprised at how comfortable he felt around Seto and his little brother, of course the black haired little rascal was adorable and just the type that you couldn't help but like.

"So pup, did ya have a nice night?"

Turning, Joey watched as Seto exited the house to sit on a bench beside of him. "Yup, it was a great night," he mused. "Whose bed did I have anyways?"

"Yami's," Seto smirked. "Probably felt like a new bed didn't it?" Seeing the other nod he chuckled, "Figures, he hardly ever slept in it."

"Why?"

"Yami is weird, he can run on only a few hours of sleep," Seto replied while crossing his arms. "Bakura and Marik on the other hand, well they sleep like the dead. I doubt cannon fire and a herd of buffalo could wake those two."

Chuckling, Joey shook his head lightly. "This is a really nice place ya have here."

"Thanks, it was left to us by our parents before they passed away," Seto sighed before chuckling at hearing his little brother's laughter from the steer licking his hand.

"Oh," Joey sighed, getting off the rocking chair. "So are we going to be heading back into town now?"

"Eager to get back to work so soon?"

"Hell no," Joey snorted. "I would have bank duty again, and I'm on the brink of just shooting the bank manager."

Chuckling at the remark, Seto got to his feet as well and walked over so that he stood beside the blond. "Then why so eager to get back to town?"

"Not that I don't like it here, or anything," Joey sighed, casting a glance at the brunet before looking back at the paddock, "I just like making sure that my friends are okay, especially Yugi, since he is the youngest and most trusting."

"Hmm, I wouldn't worry about him," Seto mused. "I'm sure Yami wouldn't let anything harm him."

"That's just it," Joey complained. "Yugi has always been like a little brother to me and well, I don't know Yami all that well enough to feel comfortable knowing he's alone with my pal."

Nodding his head, Seto smiled. "Trust me on this one then, pup," he patted the blond on the shoulder. "Yami likes Yugi and I think Yugi likes him too, so I can guarantee that Yami won't let anything happen."

Smiling at the reassurance, Joey nodded his thanks before feeling his stomach rumble. "So how about some breakfast?"

"What, I gave you shelter for one night and I've gotta feed you as well?" Seto chuckled while shaking his head. "You're just like that stray I had."

"Oh very funny," Joey groaned before feeling an arm slide across his shoulders.

"C'mon then pup, if ya want food, you have to help fix it!" Seto chuckled while pulling the blond inside.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**-Wild Aces-**

The days seemed to be going by a lot quicker, or at least that was the way it seemed to him. Yugi sighed from his perch on top of the corral fence at Ryou's place. Yami had been really fussy the last few days, ever since they had heard the news of Silver City's Mayor's daughter being kidnapped leaving the Mayor to pay a ransom and then when the request was met, the girl had been left barely alive two miles out of town, courtesy of none other than Silver Mane.

That being the reason, Yami was determined to get out and back in the saddle, whether the others thought he was ready or not. Shaking his head, Yugi pouted while pulling his rain slicker more firmly against him. Out of all the times Yami had chosen to get back into the saddle, you would think he would choose a nice warm sunny day, but no, it just had be raining, oh well at least it wasn't pouring the rain… yet anyways.

"You do realize that we're sitting out in the rain doing nothing but watching Yami ride a horse," Bakura drawled out from his perch a little ways down from Yugi. "As exciting as that may seem, I really don't see the point in it!"

"I have to agree with Whitey here," Marik chimed in, leaning against the fence with his head resting over his crossed arms.

"Expect the unexpected," Seto mused while continuing to watch Yami out in the pasture. Glancing to see the confused looks on Bakura's and Marik's face he sighed. "It means…"

"He's training himself," Yugi butted in, never moving his gaze from Yami. "The weather is just an obstacle that Yami is facing, he's riding in the rain to strengthen his grip and to see how far he can go with that healing wound."

Smiling, Seto nodded in agreement. "Yugi's right."

"I still say it's a stupid idea," Bakura mumbled, taking a glance over to the house. "Especially since we could be inside eating instead of sitting out in the rain watching him ride a horse."

"No one's making you stay out here, Whitey."

"Would you _please_ stop calling me, WHITEY!"

Chuckling at the yell, Marik cast a glance over to the house before looking back at Bakura. "You could always go inside and sweep lil Ryou off his feet."

"Dammit, Marik!" Bakura hissed, trying to smack the other but missed and ended up toppling off the fence to land face-first in the mud.

Seto and Marik both chuckled at the sight as Bakura spit out a mouth full of mud before grabbing his hat and swiping the mud from it.

"Not a word, you two!"

Marik laughed before pointing at the other's face. "You missed a spot."

Growling and smacking the hand away, Bakura wiped his face over his duster sleeve before heading toward the house. "You three can stay out here in the rain, but I'm going inside."

"Have fun with Ryou," Marik taunted before avoiding the rock thrown at him. "Damn, Whitey, what happened to your aim?"

The next rock hit him dead on.

"Ow, damn you!" Marik hissed, rubbing his aching temple while shooting a glare at the running white haired figure. Snorting and planning future revenge, he turned his attention back to Yami before looking back up at Yugi. He had a soft spot for the little friend of Malik's, especially since Yugi had told him that he would take care of the window for him.

"You like him, don't you?" He asked, nudging the little one lightly. Seeing a flush of pink dart across those creamy cheeks, Marik smirked knowingly.

Looking down at Marik, Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat before offering the other a small smile. "I've never met anyone like him," he said softly, his voice almost a whisper, but it was loud enough for Marik to hear. "I do like him, maybe more than I should, especially since you're all outlaws."

Marik was still a bit surprised that Yugi had been the one to figure them out so quickly. Malik had told him that he knew the truth and Yugi had been the one to tell him about who they really were. "Oh, would you feel the same if he was a good-guy?"

Shaking his head, Yugi sighed. "No, He's perfect the way he is," he smiled, folding his hands across his lap. "I think him being an outlaw is pretty thrilling, but as for my grandpa, if he was to know that Yami was an outlaw…"

"He'd turn him in?" Marik asked and sighed as he watched Yugi nod sadly. "So is that the only reason that you haven't told him you like him?"

"How do you know I like him anyways?" Yugi asked, keeping his head low so that Marik couldn't see his constant blushing.

"Because you're out in the rain watching him, while everyone else is in the house," Marik smirked then frowned lightly. "Like for instance, I like your friend Malik, but I'm out here and he's inside, but then again I think he's giving me the cold shoulder."

"No one likes to be slapped in the ass, Marik. Compliment or not, I don't think Malik appreciated it that much, especially in front of all the customers," Yugi chuckled, remembering the incident from two days ago.

Pouting, Marik lightly rubbed his left cheek where a bruise in the form of a hand-print was slightly visible. Malik had smacked him and threw a slew of curses at him before pushing him out of the shop and all but demanding him to go find one of his friends. Shaking his head, he cocked an eyebrow curiously at seeing Seto setting up a row of cans along the fence. "What are you doing?"

"Yami said he wanted to practice, might as well practice his aim while riding," Seto replied, setting up the last can. "Especially since he is mainly left handed and his left shoulder is the one that was injured."

"I thought he used both hands?" Marik mused, scratching his cheek lightly with his index finger in a curious manner.

Shaking his head, Seto sighed. "Yami is a good shot with both hands, his aim is better though with his left hand." Watching Marik still try to get the gist of things, he sighed before letting out a shrill whistle to get Yami's attention then pointing at the set up cans.

Pulling back on Phantom's reins, Yami looked over to see the shooting targets that Seto had set up. It was going to be a bit tricky with getting the right aim since it was continuing to rain, but he needed all the practice he could get, especially since his arm was healing and at the moment was killing him.

Looking over the fence he could see Marik leaning against the fence talking to Yugi. He frowned lightly at the thought of his little angel being possibly hit on by the other, but he had to remember that Marik was after his own little hell-cat by the name of Malik. "What about it, Phantom? Are you ready to have some fun?"

The horse snorted lightly in agreement as Yami chuckled before giving the horse a firm nudge to the sides Taking off into a quick canter, Yami locked his legs in place while gripping the reins tightly in his left hand and pulling out a pistol.

Yugi watched in awe and excitement as Yami rode into action. Hearing the sound of gunfire, he jumped as one of the cans on the fence across from him was knocked off the fence. With each sound of the gun, one of the cans would be knocked off the fence.

"Well at least we know he can still shoot," Marik smirked, turning his attention back to the show to see Yami riding toward them with the reins clamped in his mouth while toting his pistols in both his hands. "Nice shootin', glad to know ya haven't lost your aim."

Wincing slightly while putting his pistols back in the holsters, Yami took the reins out of his mouth and smiled. "Thanks," he offered before turning to look at Yugi to notice him getting off the fence and heading toward the barn. "Yugi?"

Seto and Marik both turned to see the little one heading toward the barn. Not sure of what to do, Marik just opened the gate so that Yami could ride out. "Better go and see what is bothering him, Yami."

Nodding, Yami gave another nudge sending Phantom into a quick walk, heading after Yugi to see what was troubling his little one.

Watching Yami leave, Marik turned back to Seto. "Any thoughts?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do ya think is bothering him?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the smart one," Marik pointed out. Watching as Seto arched an eyebrow curiously, he sighed. "Whitey's the grouchy sharp shooter, Yami is the aloof, show-off, oh hell he is a lot of things, I'm the handsome one that likes to blow things up," ignoring the scoff, he continued. "Leaving you to be the smart one."

"It is none of our business," Seeing the pout, Seto smirked. "Let them deal with it, we all have our own problems, like you for starters."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marik huffed.

"Simple, you have a certain hell-cat to tame," Seto chuckled. "Ya know for one to be known as a rugged outlaw, ya sure are getting pushed around by a little tailor."

Growling at the other, Marik stomped away, choosing to ignore the laughter coming from Seto. Stopping a few feet away from the porch steps, he smirked while looking over his shoulder. "I might be getting pushed around by a little 'tailor' as ya put it, but at least I ain't letting a certain pup get the better of me."

Glaring at the other, Seto growled dangerously. "Don't you bring my pup into this!"

Chuckling, Marik ran into the house before Seto could either shoot him or hit him with a rock.

**In the barn…**

Yami winced as he pulled Phantom to a stop. Dismounting from his horse, he kept the reins in his hand while walking the horse inside to see Yugi over in the corner sitting on a bale of hay while patting his own horse's muzzle. Pulling his horse behind him, he sighed as he noticed the little one ignoring his presence.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" He asked, coming to a stop right in front of the other.

Continuing to stroke his horse's muzzle, Yugi's fingers laced themselves into the mare's inky forelock. "It's nothing," he whispered, still not looking up at Yami.

Yami was completely lost. Ever since he had been around Yugi, the little one had been so happy and shy since he would blush at all Yami's compliments and gestures. Although, he had noticed that since hearing of Silver Mane that Yugi had been a bit quieter and… "You're worried, ain't ya?"

Not answering, Yugi hid his face behind the appaloosa's head.

"Yugi, I don't think you have anything to worry about, I doubt Silver Mane will even come into Vander again," Yami sighed.

"It's not the town I'm worried about," Yugi sighed softly.

Dropping Phantom's reins, Yami walked closer to notice Yugi using the sleeve of his rain slicker to wipe his face. It hurt to see the one he thought of as an angel shedding tears. Reaching over, he gently wiped away the other's tears. "Then what are you worried about?"

Teary amethyst eyes looked up into concerned, caring crimson as Yugi sighed. "I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me…"

"Yes, I do too," Yugi sighed, quickly getting to his feet and walking away from the hay to lean against one of the stalls. "You're not fully healed and even though I watched ya out there and know that ya can still shoot a gun, you're not ready to face Silver Mane again."

Blinking, and not sure what to say at the moment, Yami continued to sit on the bale of hay. "Yugi…"

"Yami, you're still hurt and Silver Mane knows that. He will deliberately be gunning for you," Yugi sniffled. "And even though you're on the wrong side of the law and all, I don't want to loose you."

Smiling, Yami got up from the bale of hay and slowly walked over to the other. Reaching out to touch the other's cheek, he caressed the skin softly before cupping the petit chin and lifting it up to meet his gaze. "Is there something you want to tell me, little one?"

Yugi blushed lightly, despite his gloomy mood, but from one look of those crimson jewels he felt his stomach knot up and his heart skip a beat. Swallowing lightly, he managed a smile. "I really like you, Yami. More than I really should, but I can't help it."

Smiling at the confession, Yami felt his heart swell. Offering the smaller a heart-stopping smile, he leaned in closer so that his eyes were even with the others. "I really like you too, Yugi. More than I have liked anyone else."

Smiling, Yugi closed his eyes briefly to remember those words before opening his eyes once again. "Really, Yami?"

Deciding to prove his words, Yami brought Yugi's chin up a bit more before leaning down and claiming those soft rosy lips with his own. It was a chaste kiss, but from the look on Yugi's face, he could tell that the little one enjoyed it and appreciated the seal of promise to his words. "Really, Yugi."

* * *

"Where's Yami and Yugi?" Ryou asked, looking at both Seto and Marik as they both walked into the kitchen. 

"I'm guessing they're in the barn," Marik shrugged lightly while taking a seat beside Malik at the table. Reaching over to snatch a piece of bacon from the other's plate, he yelped as his hand was jabbed with a fork.

"Get ya own!" Malik snapped, mentally chuckling at that adorable pout that Marik was doing. "Ryou made enough food for everyone."

Ryou nodded. "Yup, there is enough food here to feed the entire town, thanks to Yugi's grandpa." It was true, Mr. Mouto always ordered surpluses of supplies and since Ryou was basically an adopted grandson, he always made sure that he had enough to make do.

Rubbing his hand from the fork wound, Marik grabbed the plate handed to him by Ryou before heading off to the stove to get what he wanted. Seeing the spread, he blinked before looking over at Seto to see him talking to Joey. "Damn, Seto, how come ya never fixed any of this stuff at home! All you ever fixed us were beans and tators."

Seto shot him an icy glare. "I fixed what I had!" he bit out while crossing his arms. "But if I recall you weren't complaining!"

"You fed us that so much we forgot what real food was," Bakura chuckled, completely ignoring the glare Seto was throwing at him.

"Whitey does have a point," Marik agreed while shoveling his face full.

Watching the display, Ryou shook his head before looking over at Malik to find him doing the same thing. Rolling his eyes, he sighed while taking another sip of his tea. _'Malik is definitely the right one for Marik, neither one of them have any table manners, then again neither did Bakura. The only one with manners so far has been Seto, since Joey is in the same saddle as the others. I wonder if Yami has manners, I know Yugi has them.'_

"Oh now this is food," Marik swallowed with a big smile on his face. "Seto your out and Ryou you're in as the new cook!"

Shaking his head, Seto rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration before turning to look at Joey who was smiling. "What is so amusing, pup?"

"Nothing much, just I thought your cooking was pretty good," Joey chuckled.

Seto smiled lightly. "You should, ya nearly ate me out of house and home."

"Hey!"

"Oh, did he do you the same way?" Ryou asked with a small smile. "Joey has been known to eat more than most."

"That's for sure," Malik chimed in. "He sure makes a hog of himself at Duffy's."

"Miss Lana says that he eats more than she does," Ryou chuckled. " And she's eating for two."

Joey at the moment had turned redder than any tomato and was glaring at the two of his friends. "Would ya both knock it off!"

"Hmm, quite the bottom less pit, ain't ya," Seto smirked, earning a little glare from the blond. "And here I thought Marik was bad."

"Watch it!" Marik snapped before going back to his food.

Chuckling at all the commotion, Bakura got up from his seat and walked back out onto the porch to see Mokuba sitting on one of the rocking chairs watching it rain. "What ya doing, half-pint?"

Turning to look at the other, Mokuba shook his head. "Nothing much, Whitey."

Bakura glared at the youngster. "Don't you start calling me that, half-pint. It's bad enough having that numbskull calling me that!"

"Aw, but I want to give you a nickname as well," Mokuba pouted. "It's only fair since you call me 'half-pint' all the time."

Leaning against the porch railing, Bakura ran a hand through his spiky white hair, since he had left his hat inside. "I guess ya can give me a nickname, but only if I like it."

"Alright," Mokuba smiled. "How about Kura?"

"No, sounds like some pansy name," Bakura stuck his tongue out in distaste. "Try again."

"Hmm, how about Bandit."

"Aren't you forgetting?" Bakura shook his head. "That's my horse's name."

"Oh yeah, sorry," Mokuba sighed lightly while marking out all the horse's names so not to use those again. Looking the other over for a minute he snapped his fingers. "How about Powder?"

"Oh, hell no!"

"Aw, c'mon Bakura," Mokuba whined. "I mean since you do have white hair and all."

"I don't care, you're not going to call me that!" Bakura shook his head. "I'd rather be called 'Whitey' any day besides 'Powder'."

"Oh okay, then Whitey it is."

"Wha- Now just hold on a dag-blasted minute there!" Bakura growled but Mokuba merely smiled.

"Time for me to get some grub, later Whitey."

Clenching his fists, Bakura growled while watching the black haired youngster vanish inside. "Oh I'm going to get that little hooligan."

"Really now, Bakura. Quit lying to yourself, y'know ya like Mokuba."

Bristling, Bakura glared as he spun around to see Yami. Looking the other over, his eyes widened as they came to rest on the sight of Yami's right hand, which was currently joined with Yugi's left hand. Looking back at the other, he smirked lightly. "Something nice happen in the barn?"

Yugi flushed lightly at the tone Bakura was using. It was still shocking to find out that Yami felt the same way about him, but he was still on his high from the simple kiss that they shared. Tucking himself out view from those russet brown eyes, he hid himself behind Yami.

"Leave us alone, Bakura," Yami glared before smirking lightly. "Or is it Powder or Whitey, now?"

Growling, Bakura glared at the other. "I hate you."

"Hmm, well I do feel loved," Yami pouted lightly . "Marik told me the same thing a few days ago."

Yugi chuckled remembering that time pretty well, especially since Marik looked as if he were ready to kill Yami, but thankfully he had settled for glaring at him and slinging some rather vibrant and colorful language instead. Seeing Yami pout, he tugged on the other's duster sleeve to get his attention.

Feeling the tug, Yami leaned down to see what Yugi wanted, but was still wearing his pouting face at Bakura. "What is it, little one?"

Smiling and ignoring Bakura, Yugi placed a small kiss on Yami's cheek. "Just to let you know that I don't hate you."

Yami grinned while turning around and pulling Yugi into a warm embrace to capture the little one's lips once again before pulling back to look at Bakura. "Ha, who needs you and Marik, I have all the love I need from my little one here," he smirked playfully.

Shaking his head, Bakura watched as the two of them walked by and into the house while still holding hands. Mentally shuddering at the thought of a love-crazed Yami, he nervously rubbed his arms together. True, he knew he really liked Ryou and all and could more than tell that Marik and Malik had their eyes on one another too, and even the moody Seto had the blond pup that he was giving longing looks too.

He just hoped that he wasn't turning soft. God-forbid that would happen. Trying to imagine himself in the same position, he blinked and shook his head at the thought of being love-crazed and acting like Yami did just moments ago. _'Aw hell, now I'm going to have nightmares for a week!'_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**-Wild Aces-**

Seto sighed lightly in relief as the rain had finally decided to stop for the day. He didn't like getting wet and he had gotten soaked on the ride back to his house, but he got over it since Joey had decided to let Tristan handle all the work today and the bank was closed for holiday.

Hearing the door open, he turned to find the blond walking toward him. Watching the other lean against the banister, he offered a small smirk. "You know, I still find it hard to believe at how well you are taking me being an 'outlaw' and all."

"Yeah, well I have to be, for my friend's sake," Joey sighed but smiled. "Also the fact that y'all didn't steal everything and it was about time this town had some excitement, just don't do it again!"

"Promise," Seto smiled while getting up from his seat and leaning over beside the blond.

"I'd hate to arrest ya," Joey chuckled. "Take it from me, those bunks are very uncomfortable."

Seto chuckled himself before turning around to catch sight of his little brother running away from a very ruffled hen. Rolling his eyes, he pulled out a gun and shot up in the air, causing the hen to end her chase and return back to the shed out back.

Mokuba took in a deep sigh of relief while flopping down on the steps to the porch. "Thanks, Seto. She almost had me there for a minute."

Joey laughed at the black haired kid while leaning over to pluck hay from the inky strands. "I'm guessing she had some little chicks, didn't she?"

"Yeah there were 5 of them, they just hatched yesterday and I didn't see her until I reached out to grab one and she came at me out of no where."

"I told you to stay away from those chicks," Seto sighed while looking his younger brother over for any injuries, seeing none he smirked. "Learn your lesson?"

"Yup," Mokuba nodded before getting up from his seat and dusting off the back of his pants then ruffling the hay from his hair.

Shaking his head, Joey smiled before stepping off the porch. "How about you and I going and giving the horses a nice rub down, since I know they didn't like the rain either."

Smiling, Mokuba looked at his brother to see if it was okay. Getting the nod, he grabbed Joey's hand and literally dragged him behind him to the bar.

Watching the two, Seto smiled before sitting back down and kicking his legs up onto the banisters, "Now for that peace and quiet."

* * *

Marik was being cautious as he continued his search. Ever since he had been allowed back into the shop, he had waited for Malik to leave to deal with customers before going on a scavenger hunt for his dynamite. So far all his searches had been in vain and he had nearly been caught three times, but since they had returned from Ryou's house, Malik had been swamped with customers, leaving him to search.

Looking into another hall closet, he carefully shifted through all the blankets and other articles in the shelves, but there was no sign of the white sack that carried his dynamite. Growling in frustration he stepped back out of the closet and wanted nothing more than to slam the door off its hinges but thought better of it, as he closed it gently.

'_Where in the hell did he put it?' _he asked himself while walking down the hall before coming to a stop at a white door, remembering it to be Malik's bedroom. Smirking deviously, he reached for the door knob and gave it a firm twist as the door slowly opened, he cautiously walked inside, being careful incase Malik had set up some sort of trap or something; anything was possible with that hell-cat.

Sneaking further into the room, he quickly scoped out the closet to turn up empty handed once again. Sighing, he turned his attention to the dressers and checked out the larger drawers to find nothing. Growling and cursing to himself, he went over to the bed and snatched up the pillows to find... absolutely nothing.

Dropping his head in a defeated manner, he decided to search one more place before totally giving up and going out to either steal or buy some more. Kneeling to the floor, Marik leaned over and pushed the hanging quilt out of his way so that he could peer under the bed to instantly find the familiar sack wedged in between a few boxes. Scooting the boxes out of his way, he grabbed the sack and pulled it to him as if he were a parent hugging its child.

Getting up from the floor, still holding the bag, he was unaware of the annoyed eyes watching him.

"Drop it!"

Jumping, Marik turned to find Malik glaring at him with a hand on his hip while the other hand pointed at the sack. "I thought you were busy!"

"I could hear you up here snooping around for something," Malik countered, crossing his arms. "You're forgetting that those spurs of yours clicks pretty loudly."

"Dammit, done in by the spurs," Marik grumbled, looking down at the sliver spurs glistening from the light from the windows. Turning back to Malik, he tightened his hold on the sack. "Ya can't have it this time!"

Malik hardened his glare while approaching the other. "I'm not playing, you better drop it, or else when I get it back, I'll go feed it to one of Miss Higgins's goats!"

Marik's jaw went slack at the thought of a goat eating away his precious stash. Offering a smirk to Malik, he decided to play hard ball. "That's if you get it away from me."

"I'll get it, don't you worry about that," Malik growled. "I might take ya guns as well, so you don't shoot out the new window or blow holes in the wall!"

Marik pouted, that had been an accident and he couldn't stand it without his guns, they were another comfort factor that put him at ease. "Ya ain't taking my guns from me, what kind of outlaw would I be without a gun?"

"A dead one, probably," Malik replied.

"Oh well that makes me feel so much better," Marik glared while stepping to the side, trying to make a break for the door before the other could grab him.

"Now fork over the dynamite, or do I have to take it by force?" Malik asked, never dropping his glare.

Marik chuckled, "I'd like to see you take it by force!"

"Are ya sure about that, I'd hate to have to hurt ya," Malik smirked while getting ready to make his move.

Marik chuckled. "I don't think you could hurt me."

Malik took another step. "Are you sure about that, outlaw?"

Blinking at the tone the other was using, Marik didn't have enough time as he gave a loud 'oomph' as Malik jumped over the bed and tackled him to the floor. "Wha- How in the hell!"

"I warned you," Malik teased, reaching for the dynamite to have Marik grab his wrist.

"Not so fast, ya little hell-cat," Marik smirked, keeping a firm hold on the wrist as well as the white sack.

Malik brought up his other hand to try and snatch the sack, but Marik had snapped at him, causing him to draw his hand back and blink. "Just give it up, and I'll get off you."

"Maybe I like this position and you're not getting it," Marik countered with his own devious smirk.

Seeing that smirk, Malik rolled his eyes. "I bet I can get it away from you," he taunted.

"Oh and how would that be?"

Without saying a word, Malik leaned over and captured Marik's lips with his own, totally shocking the other. Smirking, he was surprised though when Marik's other hand came up to thread his fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss.

Mentally smirking, Malik leaned in further before getting a firm grasp on the sack then pulling back to draw in the much need air. Seeing the dazed, yet satisfied look on the other's face he got up from his captive with the sack in his hands. "Told ya, I'd get it back!"

Snapping out of his daze, Marik glared. "Of all the low down dirty..."

"Hey, I meant the kiss, by the way, but the dynamite is mine now," Malik smiled before running out of the room.

"Get back here, you little side winder!" Marik bellowed, quickly getting to his feet and running after the other, totally ignoring the onlookers of the store as he chased Malik outside and down the rest of the street.

**Meanwhile... **

Yami chuckled while watching Malik run by with a storming Marik right behind him. "Those two are something else," he mused before looking over to see Yugi brushing down his horse. "What do you think?"

"Malik really likes Marik, so expect to see weird things," Yugi chuckled while brushing the mare's inky black mane. "You know, I've never seen anyone ride like you do."

"It's not surprising, it's very difficult to learn," Yami sighed, patting his own horse's muzzle.

"Who taught you?"

"I taught myself how to ride," Yami smiled proudly. "Bakura calls me the trick rider of the bunch sometimes because I do all sorts of crazy stuff."

"I bet it takes a lot on the horse's part as well, right?"

Nodding, Yami smiled as Phantom nipped at his hair affectionately. "That's right, and they ain't none better than Phantom here, for me of course. I'm sure you feel the same way about that mare of yours."

"Yup, Angel was the first horse I've ever had. My grandpa bought her for me from a friend in another town, how about you?"

"Ah, well Phantom here was a special case," Yami chuckled nervously before sighing, not really able to lie to his little one. "I stole him."

"What?" Yugi gasped.

"It was for a good cause, he was a yearling when I stole him. At that time I was riding a buckskin horse that once belonged to my father, so it was getting pretty old. Anyways, apparently Phantom was born out in the wild so he had a fiery temper and would bite the man that caught him, so when Bakura and I were passing by, he had Phantom tied to a post outside and apparently was trying to break his spirit by not feeding him or giving him water. I couldn't stand it, so I cut him loose and instead of running off he followed behind me."

"Oh, so you saved his life."

"Yup, and he's been my best companion ever since," Yami smiled, giving the horse an affectionate rub across the muzzle. "Saved my life a few number of times as well."

Watching the display, Yugi put Angel back into her stall before walking back over to Yami and wrapping his arms around his waist while resting his head against his back. "I'm glad that he's kept you alive, I owe him some gratitude as well, since he brought you to me."

Smiling, Yami pulled on Yugi's arms lightly before turning around to place Yugi's arms back around while he hugged the other closer to him. Reaching up, he caressed Yugi's cheek lightly before brushing those golden bangs from his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Me too, Yugi," he smiled before tilting the little one's chin up and capturing those lips in a searing kiss. He couldn't get enough of the little one, but didn't want to push Yugi into anything he wasn't really ready for, and besides he didn't want Yugi's grandfather chasing him down either. All he wanted was for the little one to be happy and be with him.

Breaking away to gulp in some much needed air, Yugi rested his head under Yami's chin before reaching up to pat Phantom as the horse nudged his shoulder. _'Thank you, Phantom,' _he smiled while the horse as if reading his thoughts neighed and bobbed its head lightly, urging Yugi and Yami to pet him together while still in each other's arms.

* * *

Bakura yawned as he finished up feeding the horses and cleaning out the stalls. After everyone had left Ryou's he had come to the deal that as long as Ryou cooked, that he would take care of all the dirty work. Pitching in some fresh new hay to both of the horses, he put the pitchfork back into place before heading out of the barn and closing the doors behind him.

He had been thinking about the way Yami had acted. Seeing Yami acting like that was very creepy and strange, since Yami was the type of person that considered a smirk a smile and what not. Shaking the thought, he mentally thought of what it would be like to be in the same situation but with Ryou.

Sighing, Bakura was finding it hard to believe that he was actually falling hard for the friendly little doctor's assistant. It wasn't in his nature to show his emotions, especially nice ones, since they had been locked away and hidden very well over the years. Sure he would laugh and go on with his friends but then with friends like his, who wouldn't laugh.

Ever since he was little he could remember being in the care of old bats as he had called them. He didn't remember his parents so that left him in the care of the older ladies of the town. He and Yami would run into one another all the time and Bakura had envied him because Yami was usually covered in dirt and grim from rough housing and getting to wear rugged jeans and stuff while Bakura had to be neat, clean and dressed in itching, irritating outfits.

Shuddering, his mind wandered back to the time when one of the old hags had tried to put a ribbon in his hair and put him in a dress. Senile old bat had thought he had been a girl! Growling at that memory, he kicked a stone out of his path. Thankfully though the other old ladies had set the senile one straight, but that still didn't save him from those dressy suits.

That was then though, and now all Bakura wanted to do was smile, laugh and make Ryou happy. _'Oh hell, I am going soft... Damn it all to hell!' _Shaking his head, he made his way up the stairs and into the house to see Ryou pouring himself a glass of milk before turning to face him and offering him one of those infamous smiles.

Walking over to the other, Bakura grasped Ryou's hand softly before surprising him even further with a chaste kiss to the lips before pulling away and smiling. "You really are a special person, Ryou."

Blushing scarlet, Ryou looked down at their still joined hands before looking back into those softened fierce russet brown eyes. "Bakura, why do you think I'm special?"

Caressing the hand lightly, Bakura smiled. "Because you taught me how to feel again," he sighed softly, reaching up another hand to caress Ryou's cheek. "And I just wanted you to know that I really like you."

"I really like you too," Ryou smiled, leaning over to brush his lips across Bakura's before hugging him tightly.

* * *

"There's going to be at least 13 soldiers on that train," Keith sighed, looking over at Pegasus who merely smiled.

"We will have them outnumbered," he grinned while running his fingers across the loot they had received as ransom pay form Silver City.

"You know that we're still taking a chance," Keith pointed out.

"Live a little, Keith," Pegasus taunted, getting up from his seat and walking over to look down at the saloon floor to see all his men drinking or finding a girl to cuddle up to. "I have sent out another scout and it appears our Aces are still in Vander and have gotten really close to their little look-a-likes."

"So what's your plan?"

"You'll find out, when it comes time to play," Pegasus smiled while walking down the stairs to instantly be met with a girl and a mug of beer.

Shaking his head, Keith leaned over the balcony to look down at the floor. After getting the ransom from Silver City they had all moved out to get in a better position for hijacking the train. Which lead them to the Town of Dry River. It was a town for outlaws and such, devoid of any law and full of liquor and pleasing whores.

"Hey there, darlin'"

Hearing the feminine voice, Keith turned to find a busty red head eyeing him lustfully. Smirking, he offered the lady to come closer and when she did, he pulled her into a bruising kiss. If they were going to stay in this spot until the time came, he was going to make it worth while.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**-Wild Aces-**

The clock was ticking loud enough to wake the dead, or at least that's what Yugi thought. Looking out the window, he smiled seeing the stars twinkling brightly against the black ocean as well as the full moon glowing in the night sky.

It seemed like it was only yesterday when Yami had come to him, but in reality it had been a week, and just three days ago they had shared their first kiss. Sighing at the blissful memories, Yugi looked over the figure sleeping on the bed.

Moonlight danced across Yami's handsome face and bare chest. The bullet wound had healed extremely well, and although a bit tender, it didn't hurt to move that much. That's what was worrying him. Sure, he was glad that Yami was healed, but at the same time it bothered him since it also meant that he would be going after the ones that hurt him in the first place.

Ever since they had shared that first kiss, he had snuck in Yami's room at night to watch the other sleep. It made him feel better at times, but now he came in here to make sure that Yami hadn't left during the night. He didn't want Yami to get hurt, he didn't want to think about never being able to see him again, and that's what scared him the most, the thought of loosing Yami forever. Even with all these negative thoughts, being in the room with the other seemed to put him at ease and calm his restless mind.

Running a hand through his hair, Yugi walked back over to the bed and eased himself to the cold wood floor while leaning back against the bedside. Hearing Yami shifting across the sheets, he was startled as an arm fell beside him. Reaching out, he gently laced his fingers against Yami's and smiled as the other, out of reflex tightened his hold. Looking at their interlaced fingers, he smiled while remembering something that Yami had said to him that had caused his heart to soar.

_-Flashback-_

_Looking at Yami curiously, Yugi couldn't figure out what the other was thinking. Shaking his head, he scooted closer to the other and was getting ready to ask him what he was thinking, but his thoughts went out the window as Yami pulled him down beside him on the bed._

"_Do you always want to live in this town?"_

_Blinking at the question, Yugi sighed while leaning against Yami and idly tracing little designs on the other's chest. "Maybe, why do you ask?"_

_Crimson met amethyst as Yami looked down at his little angel. "Do you think this town is big enough for me?"_

"_Yami, what are ya saying?" Yugi asked, mentally hoping that Yami was talking about wanting to stay._

_Yami smiled warmly while stroking Yugi's cheek. "I know I might be rushing things a bit, but I don't think that I could ever be apart from you now that I know I love you more than I thought possible."_

"_Does that mean you're going to stay?"_

_Leaning over to kiss Yugi's forehead, Yami smiled. "When this is all over I think I'll try to buy some land outside of town, since I don't think the General store is the right place for me." Cupping the other's cheek in his hand, he traced his thumb over those soft rosy lips. "I can start a stead of my own... that is unless you want to come and live with me."_

"_What about being an outlaw?" Yugi asked, hardly believing his ears._

"_Outlaws are only seekers for the Ultimate Find," Yami smiled while running his fingers through Yugi's silky strands. "I've already found it, so what's the point in searching anymore."_

_Tears were brushed away by nimble fingers and warm kisses as Yugi looked up into Yami's warm crimson eyes. "So it'd be just you and me?"_

_Leaning over, Yami captured Yugi's lips in a deep passionate kiss before pulling back enough so that their lips still brushed against one another lightly, "Just you and me."_

_-End Flashback-_

Breathing out a light sigh, Yugi hoped that nothing bad would happen to Yami when he left to go after Silver Mane. He was eager for Yami to be true to his word so that they could start a life together and be with each other forever. Bringing their intertwined hands to his lips, he kissed the top of Yami's hand softly. "I love you, Yami."

* * *

"I can't believe he actually gave it back to you," Bakura shook his head while watching Marik stuff a white sack into his saddle bags. "What did you do to him?" 

Marik smirked while buckling the saddlebag. "That is my little secret."

"I don't want to know," Bakura sighed, mounting his horse.

Marik chuckled at the look on the other's face before turning his attention over to Yami, who was currently in a deep lip lock with his little one. He frowned at this, since Malik wasn't able to see him off, but once again there had been customers all morning.

"So you're going to be staying here?" Bakura asked looking over at Seto, who was leaning casually against the side of the barn.

"Yup, I think the three of you are more than capable of going out there and scouting," Seto smirked while pushing up the rim of his hat to lock eyes with both Marik and Bakura.

"If we ever get out of town," Marik grumbled, pointing over to the still kissing and cuddling duo.

"What's the matter, jealous?" Bakura taunted.

"Shut it!" Marik snapped, glaring at Bakura. "It just ain't fair; even you got a good-bye kiss from Ryou. Me? I get nothing!"

"Oh quit your complaining, I had work to do," Malik snapped, making his way over to the pouting outlaw.

Marik grinned as Malik walked up over to him. "So ya've come to see me off."

Nodding, Malik reached up and grabbed the collar of Marik's duster to pull him down into a deep kiss before letting him go. Smirking lightly, he put his hands on his hips. "I also came to tell ya to loose the dynamite while you were out there, that's' the only reason why I gave it back to you."

"What? I can't give up my stash; I'm saving it for a special occasion." Marik pouted.

Shaking his head, Malik smiled at seeing Yami getting on his horse. "Yami, you and Bakura make sure that he looses his stash alright."

"Will do," Bakura smiled.

"Traitor!"

"Think of it this way, Marik. He's giving you permission to blow something up," Yami smirked, watching as Marik's pout turned into a wide devious little smirk.

Shaking his head, Malik stepped away from the trio and walked over to stand beside Seto, Mokuba, Joey, and Yugi. Ryou had left only moments before he had arrived since the doctor needed his assistance.

"Be careful, all of you," Yugi sighed sadly.

"No worries, little one," Yami smiled, pulling on Phantom's reins and nudging the horse into a walk. "We'll be back before you know it."

Watching the rest of his companions ride out of town, Seto shook his head. It was a bit odd not riding with his friends, but it was just a scouting run and Bakura and Marik needed to get out and he could tell Yami was stressing from being cooped up so long.

"So what do y'all want to do now?" Joey asked, deciding to break the silence.

"Back to work for me," Malik sighed while kicking a rock out of his way. "With all the work I have lined up, I'll be buried in it."

"So if we don't see ya in a while, you want us to send in a search posse?" Joey chuckled.

Chuckling as well, Malik shook his head. "I'll see y'all later," he sighed before walking back toward the shop.

"What about you, Yugi?" Joey asked, looking over at his smaller companion to see him still staring off in the direction Yami had ridden off in. "Um, Yugi?"

"I think I might go riding," Yugi sighed, reluctantly turning his head to look at his friend.

"Oh, any place special?" Joey pried.

"Um, not really," Yugi shrugged. "I was thinking about riding out past the old James's place."

"What for, nothing's out there?" Joey shook his head. "Last I heard that place was up for sale or something."

Yugi smiled lightly. That was exactly the reason why he wanted to ride out there, so that he could look it over and see if he liked it or not. It would be a spot to mention to Yami later on. "I know I just want to take a look around."

"All right, have fun then and be careful," Joey smiled, patting Yugi on the back before watching his little buddy head into the barn to saddle up his own horse. Turning back to look at Seto and Mokuba, he shrugged. "So what about the two of you?"

"Don't you have work to do?" Seto asked, pointing a finger at Joey's badge.

Joey shook his head lightly while reaching up and taking the badge off then putting it in his pocket. "Nope, the sheriff is back in town and Tristan is doing the bank, so I'm free."

"We could go riding with Yugi," Mokuba pointed out, while turning to watch as Yugi rode out of the barn.

"Yeah, you could go riding with me," Yugi smiled lightly back at the raven haired teen.

"Really?" Mokuba asked, looking at Yugi to see him nod. Turning to look back at his brother, he turned on the pouting look. "Can I, big brother?"

'_Oh how I hate that look!' _Seto sighed, caving under his brother's wide eyes. "Go and get the hell out of here and have fun," Seto smirked before giving an 'oomph' as his little brother gave him a good squeeze. Patting the other's head, he chuckled before picking him up and sitting him behind Yugi.

"I'll take care of him," Yugi promised, nudging his horse's sides lightly.

"I know ya will," Seto smiled giving a wave as Yugi clicked his tongue and gave the horse a firm nudge, causing the horse to break out into a quick canter. Sighing at their retreating forms, he turned to look back at his blond puppy. "Looks like it's just me and you now, pup."

"Yup, looks that way," Joey smiled.

"Care for a drink?

"I thought you didn't drink?" Joey asked curiously.

"I'll make an exception this time," Seto smirked. "Just don't tell the others, I have an image to uphold."

Chuckling, Joey nodded. "Alright, I won't tell them."

Seto smiled as the two of them headed down toward the saloon. Now that he thought about it, he liked the fact that it was only him and his puppy left, he could finally have some down time and might actually confess his feelings to other.

* * *

"Looks like someone left in a hurry," Marik whistled while looking around all the toppled chairs and stuff that was left in Silver Mane's hideout. 

"Looks like you came through here," Bakura taunted. "Ya big slob!"

Shooting a glare over at the other, Marik walked into another room to find Yami fiddling around with a large worn looking desk. "Whatcha looking for?"

"Clues," Yami sighed, trying to open one of the drawers to only have the handle jerk off in his grasp. "Damn, drawer!"

Chuckling, Marik made his way over to his friend and pulled out a large knife from a sheath attached to his belt. "Allow me," he smirked, putting the blade of the knife in the crevice and forcing up on the hilt, causing the drawer to shudder open.

Rolling his eyes, Yami nodded his thanks while tossing the handle across the room, nearly hitting Bakura as he walked into the room.

"Dammit, Yami! Watch what you're doing!"

Ignoring him for now, Yami looked through the contents of the drawer. "Hmm, nothing in this one," he sighed while leaning down and opening another drawer, glad that this one's handle didn't come off.

"I wonder where they went to." Marik asked, leaning against the desk, idly watching as Yami continued to snoop through all the drawers.

"Or what they're up to?" Bakura muttered, walking around the room curiously. "I mean there's nothing here, apparently they didn't plan on coming back."

"He's right, Yami," Malik grumbled, using his knife to carve little indentions on the desk. "All the guns and ammo are gone as well."

"They had a wagon," Bakura sighed, leaning up against the wall. "I noticed some old wagon wheels in the back of this place."

Shaking his head, Yami sighed while taking off his hat to rub his fingers through his hair in frustration. "That means that they took those Gatling guns with them, where ever the hell they are."

"Oh hell, not those damn things again," Marik whined.

"Just great," Bakura groaned.

"Well at least that tells us that they are definitely up to something," Yami stated while putting his hat back on. "And whatever it is, it's big."

Putting his knife back in place, Marik sighed. "So what now?"

"Looks like we wait and see," Bakura managed out between clenched teeth. He did not enjoy the thought of waiting for someone else to make the first move.

"Well damn," Marik groaned, kicking a chair and causing it to bang up against the wall.

"I know what you mean, but we don't have much of a choice," Yami sighed. "They could be just about anywhere, by now."

"Maybe one of us should ride out to Silver City and talk to the Mayor's daughter," Marik mused. "She was with them last."

"I can't believe it," Bakura gasped out in mock shock, causing Marik and Yami to look at him curiously. "Marik actually came up with a decent idea."

"Bastard," Marik growled then glared as Yami chuckled lightly.

"It's a pretty good idea," Yami mused, not wanting to get Marik mad at him again. "I think we should tell Seto about this as well as the others."

Bakura and Marik both nodded in agreement while following Yami out of the room and soon exiting the deserted hideout.

Looking over the building, Yami smirked while turning to Marik. "Would you do the honors?"

Getting the hint, Marik chuckled deviously before running to horse and climbing onto the saddle. Turning, he quickly pulled out three sticks of dynamite before urging his horse to Yami and Bakura who were both saddled up as well now.

Handing each of them a stick, he chuckled. "Just like old times?"

Smirking, Yami took the stick of dynamite and twirled in between his fingers skillfully. "Sounds like a plan."

Sighing and shaking his head, Bakura took the stick. "I still think you two are the craziest asses I've ever met."

"But ya still love us, Whitey," Marik chuckled before lighting all three sticks of dynamite.

Over the fizzing and hissing of the lit fuss to each stick, the three of them gave each of their horses a firm nudge, making the horse's take off in a quick canter toward the hideout. Marik and Bakura each threw a stick in the side windows of the building, while Yami went inside, directing his horse through each of the rooms before throwing his stick in the center room and urging his horse to go on through.

"He better hurry!"

"Come on, come on!"

"Yugi's gonna kill us!"

Hearing glass shattering as well as pounding hoof beats, the two of them turned to see Yami galloping toward them before pulling back on the reins, causing his horse to rear up lightly at the immediate halt.

"Ya have to do it the hard way, don't ya?" Bakura sighed, shaking his head.

"You're going to be the death of us," Marik groaned lightly.

Before Yami could talk to either one of them the building behind them was blown to smithereens.

"Now that was exciting!" Marik cheered.

"You and explosions," Bakura sighed while patting his horse's neck.

Shaking his head, Yami leaned over a bit to check to see if Phantom had sustained any damage from breaking through the window, but apparently the horse was fine since no blood was present. Looking back over at his friends, he smiled lightly. "Ready to head back?"

"Sure," Bakura replied, nudging his horse into a nice canter.

Catching up beside their companion, Marik looked over at Yami and shot his a little glare. "If he asks if I dumped it, I want ya to tell him that I did as he asked!"

Chuckling, Yami shook his head. "Ok, I'll tell him if he asks."

"Good, that goes for you too, Whitey!"

"I'm really getting sick and tired of you call me that damn name!" Bakura growled, glaring at Marik. "You even got the half-pint calling me that!"

"Well he could always call you, Powder." Yami smirked.

Marik howled in laughter at the name. "Powder! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Marik!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dammit, Yami! You just had to tell him didn't you?" Bakura glared, causing Yami to chuckle.

"You wanted him to stop calling you Whitey, so I thought I would help you out."

"Well next time I want ya damn help, I'll ask for it!" Bakura snapped, turning his glare back to the still cackling Marik. "Would you shut the hell up!"

"HAHAHA, if you say so… Powder," Marik snickered before nudging his horse into a gallop.

"Please, let me shoot him," Bakura pleaded, looking at Yami.

Shaking his head, Yami nudged his horse after Marik's. "Learn to play nice, Bakura," he chuckled. "That was one of your lessons after all!"

Growling at the last statement, Bakura had the urge to just shoot the both of them right now. Getting his horse to gallop up to the others, he shot both of them an icy glare. "Y'all just wait, I'll get ya back for this!"

Yami and Marik exchanged brief glances before chuckling lightly.

"We're looking forward to it, Powder!"

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**-Wild Aces-**

"I think you're drunk, pup."

"Me –Hic- not –Hic- drunk…"

Seto couldn't help but chuckle at the blond as he pulled the other's arm across his shoulders to steady the swaggering deputy. "Trust me on this, pup. You're drunk."

Joey growled, but it came out more as a gurgle as he leaned against the brunet.

"C'mon, I'll take ya to the Tailor shop since Malik should be there," Seto smiled as the two made their way down the street toward the desired shop.

"You know you have pretty eyes…"

Seto chuckled at the slurred voice. It was really amusing, and even though he knew the blond was drunk, he liked the compliment.

"Ya also have a nice –Hic- ass…"

A light dusting of blush crossed across Seto's face as he looked down into glassy honey brown. Making sure that no one was around; he maneuvered Joey so that they were face to face. "You're a real flatter, pup," he said softly while bringing up a hand to brush blond bangs away from his pup's eyes.

Watching the blond blush lightly at the touch, Seto mentally chuckled before finally giving into what his mind had been telling him to do since the first time he seen the blond. Cupping the other's chin, he leaned down and captured Joey's lips with his own.

Even in a drunken state, Joey was coherent enough to feel the kiss and knowing the giver. Responding to the kiss, he brought up his arms to wrap around the brunet's neck. As the kiss ended, he opened his eyes to look into bright sapphire. "Hell of a kisser, you are."

"Likewise, pup," Seto smirked with a chuckle before getting back into position. "Now, let's get you to the Tailor's."

**Meanwhile…**

Malik groaned as he looked over the order in front of him. He hated orders like this, it was so hard for him to make dresses, and yet it seemed to be what everyone had ordered. Growling at his ill luck, he placed his pencil behind his ear and flopped down on a stool behind his desk.

"What's the matter with you?" Ryou asked, catching a look of defeat on his friend's face.

"12 dresses, each one requested to have loads of frills and corset build," Malik groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh good luck with those," Ryou chirped before chuckling at the glare he was receiving. "Sorry, so how do you make those dresses anyways?"

Malik sighed. "I usually have Miss Mai model for me."

"Oh, well I'm sure she'll help you with this," Ryou offered, taking a stool beside his friend to look over all the orders on the counter. "Oh my, you are going to be the busy one."

"No kidding," Malik huffed. "I feel like just going to the whorehouse, ask all the ladies for their dresses –since clearly they don't need them- and then just alter them to the desired request."

"Isn't that taking the easy way out?" Ryou asked, cocking his head to the side.

"And your point is?" Malik asked, arching an eyebrow. "I don't want to spend all my time on making dresses. I want to spend time with my Dynamite Outlaw."

"Dynamite Outlaw?"

"Yeah, Marik has this thing for dynamite, so I decided to call him that," Malik smiled.

"Ah, I see," Ryou smiled. "Bakura tends to be called Whitey, but by the way he acts I don't think he likes it very much."

"I thought I heard him being called Powder," Malik chuckled.

"Oh yeah, that's right. He hated that as well," Ryou chuckled.

"Just think if they wanted to call him Flour."

"Or Milky."

"HAHAHAH! Or maybe Salty."

"Sugar!" Ryou chuckled as he and Malik continued to laugh before looking at the front of the shop to see Seto bringing in a rather drunk Joey.

"Giving Bakura nicknames, are we?" Seto asked, helping Joey into a bench seat near the window.

"Yup, any thoughts?" Malik asked.

"I think you are doing fine on your own." Seto chuckled, taking a seat beside Joey to feel him leaning his head against his shoulder.

"I got it, Cotton!"

Chuckling, Ryou shook his head. "We better stop, or else we're going to get into trouble," he sighed before turning to look back at Seto and Joey. He had to smile at the sight. Even though Joey looked almost asleep, his hand was intertwined with Seto's. "So where's Mokuba?"

"With Yugi," Seto smiled, running his thumb across Joey's hand. "They went riding somewhere."

"Oh, well I hope they come back soon," Ryou smiled before looking at Malik. "I'll make a nice supper for all of us."

"Did someone just mention… food?"

Not able to contain themselves at Joey's wide-eyed look, the three of them laughed while ignoring the glare that Joey was giving them all. "What did I say?"

* * *

"Wow! This place is beautiful." 

Hearing the awe from the youngster behind him, Yugi nodded with a smile. "Yup, and it's a shame that no one lives here anymore," he sighed. "The old homestead that was here burned down about two years ago."

"Oh, how did that happen?" Mokuba asked curiously while taking in the breath taking scenery.

Guiding his horse up the hill, Yugi pulled up on the reins to stop the horse before pointing out to where a cluster of fruit trees stood next to a condemned looking barn and what was left of a house. "Well I heard that one night a band of outlaws threw torches in through the windows, which caught everything else on fire until everything burned down."

"This place isn't haunted, is it?" Mokuba asked, tightening his hold around Yugi's waist.

Chuckling, Yugi shook his head. "Nah, Old Man James wasn't here when the fire broke out. I think he was in another town. The night the place caught fire though, it rained which saved the barn and everything else."

"Oh," Mokuba sighed in relief, easing his grip from the other.

"After that though, He just decided to leave and put this place up for grabs." Yugi sighed. "No one's ever really claimed this place though."

Mokuba smiled before sliding off the back of the horse and turning to watch Yugi dismount from the horse as well. "So what's the real reason you're out here?"

Yugi smiled lightly at the raven-haired kid. "No reason," he mumbled, trying to fight of a blush at true reason. "Maybe someday this place will be my home."

"With Yami?"

He couldn't help but blush at the question. Nodding slightly, he forced a smile. "Yami wanted me to live with him, and since I can't leave my grandpa, this place has the best possibility of being our new stead."

Mokuba chuckled at the flustered look on the other's face. Even though he was young, he had noticed those looks that went on between Yugi and Yami. He vaguely remembered them as the looks his father would give his mother. "I bet you two will be happy together, Yami really cares about you."

"Thanks, Mokuba," Yugi smiled, reaching over and ruffling the youngster's raven locks. "How about we go to the stream and see what we can find."

"Can we play in the water?"

"Sure," Yugi chuckled, watching as Mokuba took off running to the stream that was down the hill. Shaking his head, he grabbed his horse's reins and pulled the mare along behind him.

Reaching the water's edge, he quickly dropped the mare's reins, letting her graze to her delight and trusting her to stay close. Turning his attention to his companion, Yugi smiled watching as Mokuba was dancing around in the water barefooted with his pants legs rolled up to his knees.

"The water is so cool! It feels great!" Mokuba chanted, splashing around while laughing.

Chuckling, Yugi sat down on the bank and took off his boots and socks before rolling up his pants legs as well. Easing his way into the water, he quickly moved to the side to avoid a splash aimed at him from Mokuba. "Hey!"

Mokuba 'eep'ed as Yugi returned the gesture. Narrowly escaping the water droplets, he returned the splash. He had almost got Yugi that time, but he wasn't so lucky, as a spray of water drenched him from the waist down. "No fair!"

"You were the one that started it," Yugi chuckled, earning a glare from the younger. "Sorry, but I'm sure that you'll dry in no time."

Nodding, Mokuba chuckled before looking down at the water to see all the scattered riverbed pebbles. Leaning down, he picked one up and brought it up for closer inspection. The little pebbled looked like a piece of glass, it was almost completely transparent but had a few misty swirls embedded into it as well. "Look, Yugi."

Making his way over to the younger, Yugi took in the stone and smiled. "I heard those stones are supposed to bring you good, luck. Keep it close Mokuba."

Shaking his head, Mokuba grabbed Yugi's hand and put the pebbled in the other's palm before closing the hand over the small stone. "I don't need any luck. You keep it."

"But, Mokuba, you found it…"

"Think of it as luck for when you and Yami start your new life together," Mokuba smiled. "It's my gift to you."

Smiling, Yugi surprised the other by wrapping him in a warm hug before pulling back and offering a heart-warming smile. "Thanks, that means a lot to me," he chuckled while pocketing the small pebble.

Through their excitement, the two of them had failed to notice that they were being watched by a lone rider. He was watching the two of them carefully from the safety of a group of large boulders that sat at the top of another hill. Giving his horse a firm kick, the rider started off after the two of them.

Mokuba was the first one to notice the lone rider, since he was turned in that direction while putting his boots back on. His eyes widened though at the memory of that same flea-bitten gray horse and wrinkled face. It had been one of the men that had kidnapped him; it was one of Silver Mane's men. "Yugi, run!"

Blinking curiously, Yugi looked over at Mokuba and gasped at seeing the rider heading toward them. Quickly pulling on his last boot, he started to run while giving a whistle for his horse. In no time the appaloosa mare came to the call. "Hurry Mokuba, and get on!"

Mokuba quickly did as he was told by climbing up into the saddle. "Hurry!" he called out, urging Yugi to run fast.

Yugi had almost made it his horse when a bullet hit the ground right beside him, causing him to fall from the close call and his horse to scamper off a bit further away. "Damn," he growled, quickly getting to his feet and starting to run back to his horse.

"Yugi! Watch Out!"

Before Yugi could even avoid anything, a hand had gripped him from the back of his shirt and hauled him up into the air. Screaming out in surprise, he looked down and was momentarily suspended in air before being draped across the front of a saddle, the horn digging into this stomach painfully. "Let Me Go!"

The rider chuckled as he looked down at his captive before bringing the butt of his pistol over the back of Yugi's head, instantly knocking him out.

"Yugi!" Mokuba cried out, clutching the mare's reins tightly as he watched Yugi's protesting form go limp. "Leave him alone!"

The rider chuckled before looking over at Mokuba. "Sorry, runt," he smirked. "I can't do that, being as Silver Mane wants him."

Mokuba cringed at the name. "You won't get away with this! The Wild Aces will get you for this!"

"We'll see about that, runt," the man chuckled, turning his horse in the other direction and galloping off.

"YUGI!" Mokuba called out sadly, watching as the man disappeared over the horizon. Blinking back a few tears, he gave the mare a firm nudge causing her to go into a speedy gallop. He had to get back and tell Seto what had happened and hopefully they would be able to rescue Yugi before that man ever reached Silver Mane. "Yami is gonna be pissed!"

* * *

"You two remember the plan, right?" 

"Would you give it a rest!"

"Don't start with me, Powder!"

"Dammit, Marik!"

"What's the matter, Powder?"

"Gah! Yami, make him stop!"

Chuckling at the quarreling duo, Yami shook his head. "Marik, quit calling Bakura names, I don't want to see him throw another tantrum, I witnessed enough of those when he was a kid."

Glaring at the red-eyed outlaw, Bakura growled low in his throat. "I didn't throw tantrums!"

"Whatever you say, Powder," Marik chuckled, hearing Bakura growling at him, he shook his head. "I just want to know if y'all remember the plan or not."

"If Malik asks, we're to tell him that you used up all the dynamite," Yami sighed, shaking his head while chuckling as Marik nodded in approval. "I still think he's going to be very suspicious if he sees you messing with that sack."

"I'm gonna keep it in my saddle bag until I know he's asleep," Marik smiled, patting the saddle bags behind him. "That way he'll never know."

"I bet you're out in the barn again before the night is up," Bakura taunted, earning a glare from Marik.

"Both of you need to stop fighting," Yami suggested, looking at the two seriously. "We still have to figure out what Silver Mane and his gang are up to."

Marik nodded. "Meaning that we need to pay that lady in Silver City a visit."

"Yup, lets just hope that she is able to give us some clues." Bakura sighed before turning his attention to the sign, welcoming them back into Vander. "Ya know, I still find it strange that we found love in a place like this."

"Aw, Powder here is in love," Marik taunted before ducking to avoid the punch thrown at him.

"He ain't the only one, Marik," Yami pointed out with a smile. "Meeting those four have done us a lot of good."

"Four? Don't you mean three?" Marik asked curiously.

Bakura chuckled. "You are a nitwit."

Watching Marik glare at Bakura, Yami shook his head. "Seto, although he has yet to show it really likes Joey."

"Ah, I see," Marik smiled before reaching over and smacking Bakura on the back of the head, completely catching the other off guard.

"Dammit!" Bakura snapped, nearly slipping off the side of the saddle. Quickly gaining his composure, he straightened himself back up and noticed Marik quickly galloping away. "Get back here, you bastard!"

Dropping his head in defeat, Yami chuckled. "Those two are something else," he sighed before hearing his horse snort in agreement. Smiling, he urged Phantom to gallop after his companions.

Placing their horses in the barn, the three of them made their way back to the Tailor's shop to see Malik, Seto, Ryou, and Joey all sitting out on the porch.

"Did you three find anything?" Seto asked.

"The hideout was empty," Yami sighed. "We didn't find anything."

"Where ever they are, they got two Gatling guns with them, and who knows how many armed riders," Bakura sighed,leaning against the porch railing.

Malik looked at Marik curiously. "And what about you?"

"Well we used my dynamite to blow the place up," Marik smiled. "So I don't have anymore."

Eyeing the other two outlaws curiously, Malik studied them for any evidence that could suggest that Marik was lying to him, but by the looks on their faces, his outlaw was telling the truth. "Well that's good to know," he smiled before wrapping his arms around Marik. "I missed having ya around."

"Oh really, and why's that?" Marik asked, happy that his plan had worked and enjoying the hug he was receiving.

"Because he had to work," Ryou chuckled. "It was rather amusing watching him ask Miss Mai to model for him."

"What did ya need her to model for ya?" Marik asked with a pout. "I could've done that, for ya."

Malik couldn't help but chuckle. "You would have modeled a dress?"

"Ah, nevermind," Marik blushed, earning a chuckle from everyone else on the porch. Tossing a glare at every one of them, he growled. "Oh shut up!"

"That would've been rich, seeing Marik in frills and lace," Bakura chuckled.

"That's enough out of you, Powder!"

Hearing the nickname, both Ryou and Malik started chuckling.

"Enough with the nicknames!" Bakura huffed, glaring at everyone present.

Shaking his head, Yami made his way to stand beside Seto. "Where's Mokuba and Yugi?" he asked curiously. He was hoping to see his little one when he came back, but apparently he was gone somewhere.

"Yugi took Mokuba riding," Seto sighed. "I figured they would've been back by now though."

"Where did they go to?" Yami asked curiously.

"Out past the James's place," Joey smiled. "It's a place a bit farther out than Ryou's."

Nodding, Yami decided that he could wait a bit longer for Yugi to return. Looking back at Seto, he leaned over closer to the brunet. "Anything yet?"

Nodding his head, Seto smiled. "I kissed him, if that's what you want to know," he whispered. "I haven't confessed my undying love or anything, but I think we both know how each other feels."

"Good," Yami smiled.

"What about you and Yugi? I know that you're very close now."

Yami smiled brightly, causing Seto to inch away. "I couldn't ask for anyone better. I love him with all my heart and he has agreed to live with me when this is all over."

"Oh, so where ya gonna live? I believe the General store would be a bit cramped and I don't think anyone else wants to hear of your romping in the bedroom."

Hitting the brunet in the arm, Yami glared lightly before chuckling. "I plan on buying some land not to far away from town, since Yugi still wants to help his Grandpa and besides his friends live here as well."

"You've planned this out, I'm impressed," Seto mused, earning another glare before the sound of rapid hoof beats caught his attention.

"Seto! Big Brother!"

Hearing the call of his younger sibling, Seto as well as the rest of the gang on the porch rushed to the edge to see the young boy riding up on the appaloosa mare that belonged to Yugi. "Mokuba!"

Yami took in the scared look of the youngster before something caused him to gasp lightly. Mokuba had been with Yugi, but yet only one of them had returned. "Where's Yugi?"

Mokuba cringed lightly at the voice, just noticing that all the Aces were present on the porch. Gulping lightly, he sniffled before looking up into worried crimson eyes. "He's been taken!"

Collective gasps echoed around the gang as they took in Mokuba's words.

"By who?" Yami asked, a low growl evident in his voice.

"Silver Mane!"

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**-Wild Aces-**

Yami was furious. His crimson eyes, now a shade of deep garnet, were set into a glare that would have made the devil himself run for cover. After hearing the name responsible for taking Yugi, he had growled so low, that it had come out as a hiss, alerting everyone around that he was pissed and not to be messed with. Not wanting to cause a scene in town, he had saddled Phantom back up and had ridden out to the spot where Mokuba and Yugi had visited.

"This place sure is a beauty," Bakura whistled, looking around the area while also hoping to break the deafening silence. He had been pushed into going with Yami, even though he had complained and asked 'why him' to only have them tell him that he knew Yami longer and all. Hmph, the real reason was they were cowards and didn't want Yami putting them in an early grave. _'Just my damn luck…' _he sighed before thinking back to the real reason he had gone after his friend.

Ryou only had to give him a pleading look and Bakura had caved in an instant, which resulted in Marik barking in laughter, earning the blond a good cuff to the side of the head, effectively knocking him over the railing and into a water troth. Smirking back at that thought, he mentally chuckled at recalling Marik sputtering out curses while trying to climb out of the cramped space.

Looking back over at Yami, Bakura frowned at still not receiving an answer from the other. He had never seen Yami act like this before. Sure, after Yami's father had died, he recalled Yami being distant and refusing to talk to anyone about anything, but as for being totally pissed at the world… well it's never happened.

Taking a hesitant breath, he guided his horse up a bit closer to his companion. "Yami, you need to..."

"_Relax!_" Bakura flinched at the harsh, icy tone. "How in the hell do you expect me to relax when Yugi is in the clutches of that 'snake in the grass' Bastard!" Yami snapped, his fists clenching around the reins to the point of his knuckles turning white.

Blinking at his companion, Bakura internally shivered. Yami sure was scary when he was pissed! Shaking his head, he narrowed his eyes right back at the other. "No need to bite my damn head off! I was only telling you to relax!" he shouted back, causing his horse to snort in disapproval of him yelling so loud, as it pinned its ears back. "Do you think Yugi would want to see you acting like this, you'd scare the hell out of him!"

Closing his eyes, Yami let out a deep, ragged breath. "Sorry… I'm just worried," he sighed, opening his eyes to look back over at Bakura.

Seeing the garnet shade dimming back down to a smoldering crimson, Bakura sighed in relief at getting Yami to settle down. "It's alright; I'd probably be the same way if Ryou was in Yugi's place."

Nodding, Yami offered the other a smile. "I know, you care a lot about Ryou. I'm still shocked that someone actually likes you that much."

"Watch it," Bakura snapped, tossing a mock glare at Yami. He was glad to see that Yami was able to joke at a time like this. "So what are we looking for, exactly?"

Snorting at the question, Yami rolled his eyes. "I wonder," he sighed dryly before dismounting his horse and letting it drink from the stream. "We're looking for tracks, maybe we can track this guy down."

Following Yami's earlier gesture, Bakura let his horse drink while also looking around for some tracks. "Of all the good it will do," he muttered, but stopped at hearing Yami clear his throat. Looking up at the glare he was receiving, he idly ran one of his fingers against the white bandanna around his neck.

"What is wrong with my idea?"

"Well think about it! If the guy is heading out, he could be riding anywhere and besides he has at least an hour head start on us!" Bakura cried, inching away from Yami and his glare.

Shaking his head, Yami decided to ignore the white haired outlaw. Looking over the ground, he narrowed his eyes while crouching down to look at a set of hoof prints. Reaching out, he took two of his fingers and felt around the groove of the shoe print. "The rider was no lightweight."

"What?" Bakura asked, cocking his head curiously to the side with an eyebrow arched as well.

"These hooves cut deep, meaning that the horse was packing a lot of weight," Yami smirked, amused at the confused looks going across his companion's face.

"The horse could just be overweight," Bakura suggested while walking over to crouch down across from Yami to look down at the tracks. He had no idea when it came to actually tracking something. He was a dead-shot gunman, not a tracker anyways, that was more of Marik and apparently Yami's talent.

Chuckling lightly, Yami shook his head while pointing out the groove. "Shoes are made to balance the horse, weight and all. Now allowing for the weight of the horse, the groove makes the print, but when you have a heavy rider, or someone packing a load, the print is cut in deeper," Yami smirked. "Just like these."

Looking at the prints, Bakura arched an eyebrow skeptically. He still didn't get it, but nodded anyway. "So we go looking for a fat rider that also has your little runt, right?"

Glaring at what Bakura had called his little one, Yami shook his head before hearing a whinny from Phantom. Turning to look at the horse, he blinked in surprise before running over to the stallion and bending down to pick up a horseshoe. Patting the horse on the muzzle, he turned back to Bakura before smirking. "More like heading into the closest town east of here that has a black smith."

Shaking his head, Bakura ran a hand down his face. "You and that horse really scare me sometimes," he sighed taking the shoe away from Yami and looking it over. "Any idea where the next town is?"

"I guess we could head on back and ask the others," Yami smiled, watching as Bakura tossed the horse shoe into the stream nearby. "They should know what towns are nearby and if there are any short cuts."

Mounting back on his horse, Bakura turned to find Yami just mounting his horse as well. "I guess so, but what about the lady in Silver City?"

"No need," Yami smirked. "We catch this rider and then he will tell us exactly what we want to know!"

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" Bakura asked curiously with a smirk on his face.

"Could be," Yami smirked, a dark impish gleam flickering across his scarlet eyes.

"Good ol' Western Justice?" Bakura smirked, the same glint flashing across his russet brown.

Nodding, Yami reached down to flick the golden spurs, causing the sharp pointed star to spin. "Mexican Tattoo."

"I can't wait!"

* * *

Yugi groaned while trying to open his eyes. The last thing he remembered was getting tossed across a saddle then having a gun cuff him on the temple. So why did it feel like he had been drug behind a wagon. Forcing his eyes open, he let out a choked scream at what sat right across from him. 

He was in a stagecoach, that much he could tell, but right across from him in the seats, were a pair of crumpled corpses, both sporting bleeding gunshot wounds to the head. Forcing himself not to throw up, Yugi couldn't bare to look at the pair, so he turned to look out at the passing scenery.

'_I need to get out of here…' _he mused trying to get up, but fell out of the seat to land on a corpse he didn't see earlier. Screaming and wriggling back away, Yugi panted while holding his stomach in check.

"Quiet, back there!"

Yugi flinched at the icy tone. His captor had killed all these people and had left them in the coach with him to rot. Not only that, but he had also stripped everyone of their weapons, making sure that Yugi couldn't use anything to cut the ropes from his bound hands and ankles.

"How could you!" He shouted, not really caring at his problem at the moment.

"I said QUIET!"

Wincing from a twinge of pain coming from his side, Yugi leaned his head against the fastened doors. He couldn't even open the doors, since they appeared to be roped off as well. Sighing, he pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms. He couldn't bare the look of those in the coach with them, it was eating away at his soul already.

"You should enjoy the ride, runt," The driver chided from his seat, continuing to steer the pair of horses pulling the coach. "Not having to worry about idle chit chat from some rich bastards."

Not receiving an answer, the driver chuckled. "Needed a new ride anyways. That stupid beast of mine lost a shoe and stumbled midways on our journey, ended up crippling the damn thing."

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat as tears slid down his cheeks. He couldn't stay with this man. He wanted to be safe and secure! Be somewhere that he was loved… He wanted Yami!

"Had to shoot the blasted horse," the driver growled. "Then ended up packing you for a good mile until I reached the wagon trails, where I caught this beauty."

'_Yami, please come and save me!' _Yugi whimpered, clenching his eyes shut as more tears made trails down his cheeks.

"Shouldn't be too long before we reach the spot! I'm sure Silver Mane is looking forward to meeting ya!"

'_Silver Mane!' _Snapping his head up, Yugi winced at the pain before looking around wildly. He needed to get out of there fast. If Silver Mane was to get him, then he could use him to get to Yami. Blinking back tears, he managed to get back into his seat and looked around for something that he could use.

'_What can I use?' _he asked himself before looking back over to the corpses. As much as he hated the thought of it, he couldn't help but reach down and slowly take the vest off the dead driver. Fighting back the urge to throw up, Yugi took the leather vest and brought it up to the side of the door where a nail head was sticking out.

Hoping that someone would find this, Yugi brought the side of the vest up and began to rub the velvet leather against the nail, leaving a deep impression of a noticeable 'S' and 'M'. Using the nail once again, he brought down a long impression of an arrow.

Leaning down once again, Yugi managed to take off the driver's thick gold buckle before putting it in the center of the vest and winding the material around it. _'I hope this works! Please Let Yami find this!' _

Taking one last look at his work, Yugi tossed the marked rolled up vest out the window. With the weight of the buckle inside, he didn't have to worry too much about the wind, he just hoped that Yami and the others were on their way and would find that clue as well as the others as he started to work on taking off a few more items to use them for later clues.

* * *

"I hope Yugi is okay," Malik sighed sadly while resting his head on Marik's shoulder. The two of them were back in the living area above the Tailor shop, waiting for Bakura and Yami to come back and both hoping that Yami had calmed down and that he hadn't shot Bakura in the process. 

"We'll get him back," Marik promised, while gently running his fingers through Malik's hair. It was the only thing he could think of at the time and it seemed to comfort his hellcat immensely.

"I hope so," Malik whispered, looking up into Marik's eyes. "Will Silver Mane… hurt him?"

"I don't know, Darlin'," Marik smirked earning a small pout from Malik at the nickname. "I don't think he would though. He'd know that Yami along with the rest of us would send him to an early grave."

"I can't believe he was taken though," Malik shook his head, causing his hair to caress Marik's chin. "Then again it could have been any one of us, I guess."

"Yup, but then again, leave it to Peggy to pick on the small ones," Marik grated out. "Too much of a coward to take someone with a fighting chance."

Malik chuckled lightly. "Don't count Yugi out yet," he chided with a smirk. "What Yugi lacks in height and strength, he makes up for it in Witt and Smarts."

Marik chuckled. "I believe it! I still can't believe that little rascal found out about us so fast!"

"Yugi is really good at solving things, and he notices things that others don't," Malik smiled before leaning up to brush his lips across Marik's. "I just hope that we get to him before something happens to him."

"So do I, I like the little guy."

"Hmph, you like him because he paid for the window that you owed me."

"Now don't bring that up again," Marik sighed, glaring lightly at the one on his lap.

"Oh, but its such fun," Malik chuckled before being silenced from Marik's lips covering his own. Feeling the kiss coming to an end, he looked at the other with a light blush. "What was that for?"

"It was the only way to shut you up," Marik chuckled. "Or I could have pushed you onto the floor."

"I like the kissing way better."

"Thought ya would."

**Meanwhile…**

Seto's left eye twitched in annoyance. After putting up with Bakura and Marik doing it, he sure as hell wouldn't put up with someone else doing it now. "Pup, if ya know what's good for ya, you'll stop right now!"

Mokuba chuckled lightly from the sidelines. It was really amusing watching Seto get riled up. The twitching of his eyes or that habit of tapping his right foot fast enough to cause his spur to jangle. Turning to watch as Joey continued to pace across the length of the porch, he couldn't help but smirk at noting that the blond was doing just what Bakura and Marik had done… ignored his older brother.

"Pup," Seto snapped. "Stop your damn pacing!"

Coming to a dead halt, Joey blinked while looking over at Seto to notice the glare he was receiving. "What? It helps me to think," he sighed, getting ready to pace again, but was stopped by arms wrapping around his waist.

"Leave the thinking to me," Seto sighed. "I can do it in half the time and I don't have to pace to do it."

"Was that an insult?" Joey growled lightly.

"Wouldn't think of it," Seto smirked, turning Joey around to run a hand down one of his cheeks.

Enjoying the gentle touch, Joey sighed while closing his eyes and leaning against Seto's chest. "I'm just worried about Yugi. I mean I've heard a lot about that Silver Mane and after what happened in Silver City."

Nodding, Seto ran his hand threw the blond's hair. "I know, but I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Snapping his head back to look at the other, Joey glared. "What do you mean that I shouldn't worry! Yugi is my best friend…"

"You didn't let me finish," Seto sighed, cutting off the blond by covering his mouth his hand. "I was going to say that we would find him, and I must say that I pity when we do."

Reaching up to remove the hand covering his mouth, Joey smiled lightly. "So do I, in a way. I mean the look on Yami's face… well that was just scary!"

"Exactly, and Yami wont rest until he gets his little Yugi back," Seto smirked.

Smiling, Joey hugged Seto before leaning up to kiss the brunet lightly. "Even though he is an outlaw, I'm sure that justice will be served, right?"

Smirking, Seto claimed the other's lips in a fleeting kiss before pulling back. "Yup, and Yami's type of justice is one that Marik and Bakura absolutely adore."

"Torture?"

"No."

"Shoot then ask questions later?"

"What would be the point in shooting before asking for answers," Seto shook his head. "You'd kill the guy, so how in the hell do you expect to get answers from him?"

"I dunno, it's just a saying that I heard of," Joey shrugged. "So what would Yami do?"

"Pup, I think you will just have to watch and see for yourself," Seto smirked.

"What are you two talking about?"

Turning around, the both of them smiled at seeing Ryou standing beside Mokuba. From the looks on Mokuba's face it appeared that the white haired assistant had brought him some candy from the General store.

"Nothing much, Ryou," Joey sighed. "How is Gramps taking it?"

"He's upset," Ryou sighed while taking a seat in one of the rockers. "It took me a while to calm him down. I suggested for him to get some rest and that I would keep an eye on the shop for him today since the doctor doesn't need me."

Joey nodded. "I wonder if Yami and Bakura found anything."

"I just hope Yami didn't kill Bakura," Ryou whined. "He did look pretty angry and most people that get angry tend to shoot other people."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Seto smiled. "Bakura is quick on his feet, I'm sure he could avoid the bullets."

Pouting, Ryou sent a glare at Seto. "You're not making me feel much better for asking him to go with Yami. How come Marik couldn't go?"

"Because Yami would've killed him," Seto smirked. "Marik has the habit of annoying people."

Chuckling, Ryou shook his head. "Yeah, especially Bakura."

Hearing the sound of racing hoof beats, everyone on the porch turned to see two familiar rides coming toward them. As Yami and Bakura neared the porch, they pulled back on the reins, causing both of their horses to come to a quick stop.

"Find anything?" Seto asked before looking over Bakura with a smirk. "I see that he didn't shoot you."

"Came close," Bakura snorted. "He bit my head off instead."

Rolling his eyes, Yami looked back at the others. "Go and get Marik and Malik!"

"What for?" Joey asked as Ryou went to go and get the others.

"The rider that took Yugi can't be gone to far," Yami sighed. "His horse lost one of its shoes, meaning that they would be taking a stop at the nearest black smith east of here."

"That would be near Cactus valley," Joey murmured, ignoring the snort of amusement coming from Seto and Bakura. "The town of Painted Hills is there."

"Good, so that is where we're headed," Yami sighed. "Everyone is welcome to come along."

"Great," Ryou smiled, running back to the porch with Marik and Malik in tow.

"That was fast," Bakura chuckled, smiling over at Ryou as a blush dusted those pale cheeks.

"They were actually coming this way," Ryou grinned lightly.

"Yeah, so we riding out?" Marik asked, looking at Yami to watch the other nod.

"That's right. We need a few supplies and then we'll set off," Yami sighed while dismounting and walking onto the porch.

"I can get you supplies," Ryou smiled. "I'm sure that Grandpa will give you what ya need."

"Great, Bakura go with him to get everything."

"Sure thing, Yami," Bakura smiled, dismounting from his horse and running after Ryou toward the General store.

"I suggest the rest of you go and get your horses saddled up," Yami smiled lightly as the others nodded and headed off toward the barn, Malik saying that he would get Ryou's horse ready as well.

"What about me, Yami?" Mokuba asked, looking at Yami sadly. He still felt bad about not being able to help Yugi.

"You, I want you to keep and eye around on things here and help Yugi's grandpa," Yami smiled, ruffling Mokuba's hair. "Can you do that for me?"

"You bet!" Mokuba smiled. "I'll go over there right now."

"Then get going, ya little rascal," Yami chuckled as Mokuba took off running toward the store. Hearing a soft whinny, he walked back over to his horse and patted the smooth muzzle. "I hope we can find him."

The horse snorted while pawing at the ground with its right hoof. "Think you can run them down?" Yami asked looking at the horse curiously to receive a whinny and a nod. To some it would seem rather strange to talk to a horse, but between Yami and Phantom there was a connection of some sort, a connection that the rest of the Aces thought was very strange and scary at times.

Smirking and patting the horse, Yami looked out over the horizon. _'Don't worry Yugi, I'll get you back and nothing will stop me.' _Making his vow, he pulled aside his duster to reveal the twin six shooters attached to a shoulder holster while around his waist were another pair of guns as well. Covering the guns back up, he patted the horse once again before going over to his saddle bag and looking through it to find his own little stash of dynamite as well as extra ammo and a few other things.

"Silver Mane, I'm coming for you!"

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**-Wild Aces-**

"I'm looking at something that starts with a 'P'; do you know what it could be?"

"Your palomino…"

"Nope, try again."

Eyeing Marik, Malik and Ryou from his horse, Seto shook his head. They had been riding for a good hour or more, with Yami leading the way, but apparently Marik had decided to initiate a small game between himself and everyone else. By the looks of things though, only those three were the ones involved.

"I don't think this is the time to be playing games," Joey snorted, keeping his horse beside Seto's.

"Think nothing of it pup," Seto smirked, enjoying the usual pout the blond gave him at the pet name. "Marik is always like this, and he's only doing it to pester someone."

"Um… how about that plateau over there…"

"Nice try, Ryou, but wrong."

"Aha, Bakura's horse, it's a Paint."

"Woo, getting close there, hell-cat, but ya still not right."

"There's nothing else around here that could start with a 'P'," Joey mused, looking around the area carefully before looking at Seto curiously.

Lifting the brim of his hat to get a better look ahead, Seto could see that Yami had finally pulled his horse to a stop and was waiting on them. Turning back to Joey, he chuckled. "You're thinking too hard, be more like Marik, don't think at all and the answer will slap ya in the face."

"Damn this, I give up!"

"Me too, so what's the answer?"

"The thing I see that starts with a 'P' is," Marik chuckled lightly before pointing up ahead where Bakura was riding. "My good buddy, Powder."

Up ahead, Bakura bristled at the mention of that damned nickname that he had been cursed with. Glaring back at Marik, he could feel his other hand twitching against the shotgun holster attached to his saddle. _'Just one good shot…that's all it'd take.'_

Noticing the harsh glare, Ryou rode his horse next to Bakura's and reached over to rub the other's arm, hoping to relax him. "It's alright, Bakura. Marik is only having a bit of fun," he offered, while continuing to rub Bakura's arm.

Snorting, Bakura shot a last fleeting glare at his comrade before taking a breath and enjoying Ryou's gentle touch. "I suppose I can let him live a bit longer," he smirked, giving Ryou a playful wink before turning his attention to where Yami had stopped his horse. "I wonder what's up."

Riding up to the silent spiky haired outlaw, everyone took notice of the narrowed eyes that glared down the slope to see a large object lying in middle of the gulley.

"Whatever that is, it's dead."

"Really, and what makes you say that," Bakura snorted, shooting a mocking glare over at Marik. "Could it be the fact that it isn't moving?"

"Nope," Marik smirked while pointing up to where a pair of buzzards were circling. "They gave it away."

Ignoring Bakura's obscene mumblings along with everything else, Yami gave his horse a firm nudge with his spurs, causing the stallion to take off down the slope in a steady canter.

"He's pissed again, ain't he?" Marik asked, looking at the others with a light frown on his face.

"Until we get Yugi back, I doubt he'll be anything but pissed and liable to shoot anyone that annoys him," Seto sighed, shaking his head before sending his horse after Yami's.

Hearing Seto's words, Bakura smirked before looking back at Marik. "Why don't you go and bother Yami for a bit."

Glaring at Bakura, Marik pouted before sticking his tongue out and going off to join the others, leaving Bakura and Ryou to bring up the rear since Malik was sticking by his side.

Dismounting before Phantom had stopped walking, Yami made his way over to the carcass to find that it was a flea-bitten gray horse with one of its legs bent at an odd angle, as well as a missing shoe, and a deadly shot to the head.

Hearing a whinny from his own horse, he noticed the stallion shake its head at the sight of the dead horse. He felt bad for the animal as well, but it was the least of his worries since he remembered the description that Mokuba had given them of the rider and horse. Here was the horse… but the rider as well as his little one was no where to be seen.

"Did you find anything, Yami?" Ryou asked, cringing at the dead horse while keeping his own mount beside Bakura's.

Shaking his head, Yami sighed. "This is the horse, but it looks like the horse must have stumbled and broke its leg."

"Explains why the guy shot it then," Marik sighed. "The rider could still be around here somewhere."

"Unless he got on the wagon roads," Joey stated, causing the others to look at him. Flinching at the crimson stare that was locked onto him, he turned away. "This road is one of the busiest around."

Clenching his fists, Yami quickly climbed into the saddle before jerking the reins to head straight for the wagon roads. "Then we better hurry."

"You can't be serious," Bakura uttered out before flinching at the death glare he was receiving. "Okay, so you're hell bent, but still, don't ya think it's gonna be a bit hard to track them down if they get on a coach or something."

"I'll track them down," Yami growled, giving Phantom another nudge, sending the horse into a fast canter. "No matter what!"

* * *

Feeling the coach lurch to a stop, Yugi winced as the back of his head smacked against the coach wall. Looking over to the corpses, he sighed at seeing that the two guys were missing a lot of their clothing while the lady had a tattered dress. He had felt bad about taking the stuff, but it wasn't like they needed it any longer. 

Squirming over to the window, he blinked at the rugged looking town. Catching sight of a sign on a post, he noticed the name 'River bend Town' etched across the wood in black paint. Going through his memories of the towns that he had remembered seeing on the map back home, he frowned lightly.

'_I'm farther from home than I thought…' _he sighed while dropping his head. He hoped Yami and the others were on their way to save him, and somehow he felt that Yami was not very happy at all. It was a weird feeling, but during the night when he had dozed, in his dream he had seen Yami glaring darkly at someone, those usual bright crimson eyes turned a harsh deep garnet that even chilled him to the bone. _'I would have hated to be the one on the other end of that glare.'_

"Tell the boss I have the runt!"

Snapping out of his thoughts by the harsh voice, Yugi watched his captor limp over to a guy standing on the porch of the saloon. This man had dirty blond hair and harsh blue eyes. He thought he had seen the man before, but it was vague.

"He ain't here yet!"

"What? But I thought he wanted the runt!"

"He does! There is a slight change of plans."

"Why?"

"The train changed times, it's leaving earlier than he thought, and that is why he wanted the runt in the first place."

"Whatever you say, Keith."

Hearing the name, Yugi's breath hitched. That was the man that shot Yami! That much he remembered. Keith was Silver Mane's 2nd in command, but besides that all he could think about was that this was the man that had shot his Yami.

"So what do you want me to do with him?"

"Take him and toss him in the wagon in the barn."

Yugi glared at the retreating form of Keith before turning his attention to the man that was coming back to the coach. Getting ready to try to grab the latch so the other couldn't get him, he tripped and ended up hitting the floor just as his captor opened the door.

"Have a nice ride runt?"

"You won't get away with this!" Yugi growled and struggled as the man jerked him out of the coach, causing him to hit the ground. Groaning from the impact to his already bruised side, he hissed as his captor hauled him up by the back of his shirt before slinging him across his shoulder. "I mean it! When the Wild Aces arrive, Yami will have your asses!"

"Save it runt!" The rider grumbled while packing Yugi into the barn to see the desired wagon sitting over in the corner. Walking over to it, he tossed Yugi into the back.

Feeling his back ram into the wheels of the large gun, Yugi hissed before opening his eyes to see the man leaning over to blindfold him. "Get away from me!" he yelled, kicking at the man to only receive a firm slap to the face. Wincing from the blow, he blinked to find his vision cut off by the dark bandanna around his eyes.

'_Well this is a fine mess…' _he sighed sadly, feeling the rider tying him against the gun so that he couldn't run away. "When my friends get here, I'm going to make sure you are the first one on Yami's hit list…"

Before Yugi could finish his rant, the rider had quickly tied a piece of rope over his mouth, causing the rope to rest like a bit between Yugi's lips, muffling his voice.

"That ought to shut ya trap for a while."

Glaring at the man behind his blindfold, Yugi snorted as he heard the other's spurs jingling away. Biting the rope in his mouth, he crinkled his nose at the horrid taste of the rope. It didn't help that the rough rope was also cutting into the corners of his mouth. _'Why me? C'mon Yami, hurry and get me out of this mess!'_

* * *

"Looks like something was drug through here." 

Nodding, Yami continued to glare as he took in the surrounding area. They had at least went a good 10 miles or more since they had left the dead horse and now at the wagon trail, he was even more worried about his little one.

"Uh oh."

Hearing the words, crimson locked onto the blond deputy. "What is it?"

Looking back at Yami, Joey pointed to the ground where a patch of sand was discolored. "It's blood."

Growling at the thought of someone actually hurting Yugi, Yami's grip on the reins tightened.

"What do we do now?" Ryou asked, looking at Bakura curiously.

"I guess we ride to the closet town and see if they've seen anything." Bakura replied with a shrug.

"There's two towns heading that way," Joey sighed, rubbing the nape of his neck nervously as he felt those crimson eyes glancing at him. "There's River bend Town and Copper Town."

'_Damn, two choices,' _Yami growled, looking to the horizon. _'I don't have time to choose which town to go to. Yugi needs me now!' _Shaking his head, he gave a firm nudge with his spurs, causing Phantom to break away from the others and gallop off down the wagon trail.

"Yami! Dammit!" Bakura growled, throwing his hands up in defeat. "That ass is going to be the death of me, I swear!"

"He's just in a hurry to get to Yugi," Marik sighed. "You would be the same way if Ryou was the one in Yugi's place."

"Either way," Seto cut in. "We better hurry and catch up to him."

* * *

Yami was in a world of his own as he leaned over the saddle, this position shifting his weight into a way that enabled the horse to go faster. Keeping his eyes open for anything that could point him in the right direction to his little love, he internally sighed at leaving his friends in the way he did, but he knew that they would catch up to him soon enough.

Rounding another bend, something caught his attention. Pulling back on the reins, he muttered apologies as Phantom reared up and snorted at the sharp jerk. Quickly dismounting, Yami ran over to the object and blinked.

It was a blood stained leather vest, but that isn't what caught his attention. It was the initials imprinted in the fabric as well as the arrow. _'Yugi… you truly are a brilliant little angel.'_ Smiling at the thought, he placed the vest back down before grabbing a stick and drawing a line in the direction he was heading before climbing back up in the saddle and heading off in the direction that Yugi had left him to follow.

"I'm on my way, Yugi!"

**Moments later…**

Pulling their horses to a stop, everyone noticed the vest as well as the hastily drawn arrow pointing in the other direction.

"Where is he headed?"

Looking at the arrow point, Joey offered the other's a small smile. "River bend Town."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Marik smirked. "Let's catch up to Yami and get the runt back… Ow! Dammit, I was only joking!" he pouted, glaring at Malik, who had smacked him in the back of the head for insulting his shorter companion.

"Why couldn't ya have said that in front of Yami," Bakura pouted before smirking lightly at Marik.

"Ah come off it Powder," Marik chuckled. "Ya know you'd miss me, if I was dead."

"Not likely," Bakura mused. "I could actually get some piece and quiet."

"But then who would call you, Powder?"

Hearing the name, Bakura paled as he noted that Ryou was the one that had spoken. "I'll be damned, not you too."

"Sorry, I think it's cute."

"I'm not cute."

"You are to me," Ryou smiled.

"Enough," Seto called out, determined to get some order again. "Lets just catch up to Yami and get on with our lives!"

"Lead the way."

Nodding to Joey, Seto took off leading the way as the others joined in behind him. They would catch up to Yami soon, and then they would go into town and if Silver Mane and his gang were there, they were going to go in fast and hard, before getting Yugi out of there and taking care of their rival once and for all.

It was time for a whole new game to begin…

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**-Wild Aces-**

Straightening out his legs, Yugi felt his boot hit something before tensing as a familiar sound echoed through his ears. The sound resembled that of a child's rattle, but was faster and had a grinding sound going with it. Feeling his blood run cold, he whimpered as he bit down on the rope, causing it to rip into the corners of his mouth.

"Cody, put those damn rattlers in your own wagon!"

'_I want Yami…_' Yugi whined, feeling the wheel he was tied to move as the wagon shifted. Blinking behind the blindfold, he gasped at realizing that they were leaving, he could now hear them snapping up a harness to the wagon he was on.

"Is our little guest having fun?"

Whoever was talking, Yugi could already tell that he didn't like this person. Their voice was riddled in a tone that would cause a priest to curse. Sickly sweet, yet, making it sound as if you were inferior all the same. Growling, he chose to ignore the copper taste in his mouth while turning his head in the direction the voice had come from.

"What do you think, Silver Mane?"

'_Great, Silver Mane is here now,' _Yugi growled. This was the one that had caused a lot of problems for everyone, including his Yami. _'I hope he gets what he deserves in the end.'_

"You did well, Cole."

"Thanks, boss."

"So Silver Mane, what's the plan?"

"Simple. Keith and I along with a few of the others are going on to the depot in Pecos City, west of here. You and the others however are going to be a decoy for those brainless Aces when they arrive."

"What? You mean we're the ones that are going to be shot at?"

"Oh good, I see you get the picture."

'_No, this can't be happening! I'll be stuck with Silver Mane and Yami and the others will go after the other group!' _Yugi was mentally hyperventilating. This couldn't be happening to him. He wanted to be with Yami and his friends.

"Everything's ready, Silver Mane."

"Good, let's get a move on then, before they arrive."

"Sure thing."

Feeling the wagon lurch to life, Yugi cursed as loud as he could, but it was muffled by the rough rope. Things were not going well for him at all, and by the way things looked… he wasn't going to see Yami or his friends again.

Steering the wagon out of the barn, Keith smirked while looking back at the youth tied to the large gun. They had draped a cloth over the spiky hair to hide his looks. The decoy wagon even had a cloth draped over a thing they had set up to look like a Gatling gun while draping another cloth over a stacked up hay bail, making it look like someone tied to the gun.

Pegasus chuckled as he rode his horse up beside the wagon. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

"You really riled up the hornet's nest this time," Keith chuckled. "You do realize that if Yami catches you…"

"He comes my way and I'll use the runt as a hostage," Pegasus snapped before grinning evilly. "Or show the little one the same respect Yami showed my brother."

"Fast and quick?"

"Indeed, right between the eyes."

'_Yami killed his brother… shot him right between the eyes,'_ Yugi fought back the tears that had threatened to fall. He had asked Yami about some of the things he had done, but Yami had never mentioned anything about giving someone a 'dead shot'. _'Oh… Yami… why?'_

"Enough idle talk," Pegasus sighed, clearing his throat before pulling out a pistol and shooting it up in the air. "Everyone on my party, Let's ride!"

Whistles and cheers greeted Yugi's ears as the wagon he was sitting in, once again lurched to life, this time at a much faster pace. Being jostled from the gun as well as the rough terrain, he sighed in knowing that he wouldn't be able to send any clues this time, now his rescue depended on the Aces and his friends.

* * *

"Hmph, this place is just about as welcoming as a graveyard," Bakura grumbled, glancing around the small town to notice all the bland coloring of the buildings that had missing or broken shutters that were flapping in the warm breeze. 

"This town has fallen on a lot of hard times as of late," Ryou sighed, looking around to find a lady ushering her son quickly back into a worn down General store. "Or that's what the Doc told me."

"This place reminds me of Gulch Springs," Marik chimed in, taking a look around while riding his horse up closer to Bakura and Ryou.

"Gulch Springs is starting to look a lot better, after seeing this place," Bakura muttered. "All this place needs is a few skeletons sitting on the porch and a buzzard somewhere and then you would have Graveyard Town."

"As much as I hate agreeing with Powder and Dynamite," Seto smirked, actually enjoying the glares that Bakura and Marik were giving him. "They do have a point. With a town like this, it's going to be really hard getting information from them."

Malik chuckled at the pout and glare that Marik was giving Seto before turning to look at Ryou. "You better do all the talking then Ryou, since you are the most sincere out of this little group."

"Me? Why me?" Ryou asked, looking back at Malik before noticing that all the others, aside from Yami were looking at him.

"You are the only one with manners," Seto supplied. "Bakura bites everyone's heads off, Marik is just scary, Malik is pushy, and well Yami with his current mood would shoot someone."

"I do not bite everyone's damn head off!"

"I'm not scary!"

"What makes you say that I'm pushy!"

Grumbling, Ryou pulled his horse up to a post before dismounting and tying the dappled mare to a post beforeheading into one of the shops. That crafty Seto, he went and got everyone riled up at him to keep him busy. That was so unfair! Shaking it off, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Yami. "What are you doing?"

"Since the others are caught up in a glaring contest, I thought I'd join you." Yami sighed, forcing a smile.

"Thanks; I just hope that we find Yugi soon."

"Me too, Ryou. Me too."

Walking into the nearest building, which was the General store, Ryou and Yami looked around the place and blinked at the nearly empty shelves as well as the emotionless figures that were in the back near the counter.

Glancing over at Yami, Ryou shrugged before the both of them made their way to the counter. Offering the folks a smile, he noticed a little boy hide behind his mother's large frilly and puffy dress. "Um, excuse me but my friends and I were wondering if you could help us?"

Yami's eyes darted around the small group before falling onto the store keeper who was looking him over, but mostly staring at the gun that was revealed hanging from its holster around his hip, since his duster was pushed back behind the gun. Fixing the duster to cover the guns again, he looked up to have his crimson lock onto worn hazel.

"What do you want? This town has had enough of outlaws!"

"Outlaws? What makes you think we're outlaws?" Ryou asked looking at the keeper before looking back at Yami who was staring at the keeper.

"You're friend has a rather impressive gun there," the keeper barked. "Not to mention that someone that looked a lot like him was drug in here not to long ago by a rowdy bunch.

Ryou blinked, taken back at how fast Yami had vaulted over the counter and slammed the keeper up against the wall while gripping the other's shirt in his fist. "Yami!"

"You saw Yugi!" Yami growled, narrowing his eyes. "Where is he?"

"Yami, put him down," Ryou sighed, leaning over the table while taking in the terrified looks on the others faces. "You're scaring these folks."

Shaking the keeper and ignoring Ryou, Yami's eyes darkened. "I'm waiting for answers!"

"H-he was on the wagon that left just 20 minutes before you rode in!"

"What direction?" Yami snapped,watching the man raise a trembling hand to point out the window. "They went east?" Seeing the nod, he released his hold before jumping back over the counter and running out of the store.

Blinking, Ryou mumbled apologizes before rushing after Yami. Seeing the other climbing on his horse, he quickly did the same. "You know that wasn't the best way to handle things."

"It got answers though, didn't it?" Yami replied before giving his horse a nudge, getting the horse to canter up to other who had quit bickering, but were still glaring at one another. "C'mon we have a wagon to catch heading east of here!"

Nodding, everyone nudged their horse and galloped out of the town with amazing speed. Yami taking the lead with Bakura and Ryou behind him and Marik and Malik beside those two while Seto and Joey brought up the rear.

**Elsewhere…**

The group with the decoy wagon traveled slowly. The driver chuckled while eyeing a white sack that set across from him. Watching whatever was in the sack moving, the driver smiled before using the end of the leading reins to whip the bag. Hearing the familiar dance of rattles, he chuckled before hearing a snort across from him.

"Why do you taunt those rattlers for Cody?"

"It's what I do, Cole," Cody chuckled, hitting the bag again to earn a raging hiss and actually watch the bag lurch a bit as one of the rattlers tried to strike blindly.

"You better be glad that they're in a bag, or else you'd be a dead man."

"Maybe so."

Hearing racing hoof beats heading their way, Cole looked behind him to see one of the scouts coming toward them.

"THEY'RE COMING!"

"Who?"

"THE ACES ARE COMING!"

"Damn!" Cole cursed, looking back at Cody. "Get a move on!" Rounding back, he rode over to the other wagon.

The entire group began to speed up, the two wagons in the lead, with Cody driving the leading one with the other behind him. The rest of the riders were taking the rear, taking a position as if Silver Mane was still with them.

Traveling down a slope, one of the riders jerked his horse to the right as a bullet hit the ground right beside him. "Dammit, they've already caught up to us!"

Looking back, Cole gulped as 7 riders emerged from the dust cloud behind them. This was not good, but they had their orders. "DON'T LET THEM GET THE WAGONS!"

* * *

"Here they come!" 

"Get ready!"

"Ryou, you and Malik stay behind me and Joey!" Seto called, knowing that even though the two of them had guns that they weren't ready for this much excitement.

Taking the order, the two pulled back behind their blond companion while watching as Yami, Bakura and Marik pulled away from the group, driving their horses straight toward the other outlaws.

Yami growled as he leaned in closer to Phantom's neck and locked his legs in place. His eyes narrowed at the large group that was heading toward them, it looked as if there were 15 or more that were heading toward them with guns drawn and bullets blazing.

Marik chuckled as he pulled out on his guns and tightened his grip on the reins. "Let's have some fun, boys!"

Reaching back into his saddle bags, Yami pulled one of the sticks of dynamite that he had held back for emergencies. Pulling the fuse out, he gave his horse a firmer nudge, causing it to speed up.

Bakura had noticed the dynamite and blinked before directing his horse over to Marik's. He had seen this move before and it wasn't a good idea to be behind Yami afterwards. "Get ready for a blast!"

"What?" Marik yelled, not knowing what Bakura was talking about as he turned to watch Yami throw a stick of dynamite in front of 4 goons heading toward him. "Yami, you idiot! You're supposed to light it…" he started but in a quick glance Yami had pulled out his pistol and shot the dynamite.

**BBBBOOOOOMMMM!**

"Nevermind!" Marik blinked, causing Bakura to chuckle as they continued to ride on, heading for the wagons.

Seto chuckled as he watched frightened horses running away with their riders left scattered in the wake of the explosion. "Leave it to Yami, to come up with something like that."

"I thought Marik was the dynamite lover," Malik mused, ushering his horse to keep up with Seto and the others.

Bakura grumbled as he rode in between the gunfire. He hated not being able to use the shotgun, since that was clearly his weapon of choice, but being on horseback left him to use only his pistols. Growling, he hissed as a bullet grazed his left cheek. "Dammit!" he hissed, narrowing his eyes while finding the one that had shot at him.

Holstering, the pistol, Bakura continued to glare at the rider while pulling out the loaded shotgun and cocking it ready. Stuffing the ends of his reins under his leg, he locked his legs in place, hoping that in trying one of Yami's little stunts, that his horse would actually keep going straight and not start wandering off on him. Aiming the shotgun, he smirked as he noticed the rider start to turn tail. Pulling the trigger, he chuckled as the other yelled out in pain before falling from his horse.

Marik chuckled at Bakura while his horse jumped over one of the riders that had fallen off from Yami's little explosion. Since the others were contending with the other riders, he decided to take after the wagons. Making his way up to the leading wagon, he noticed the driver pulling something out of a bag, but couldn't tell what it was, all he knew is that whatever it was-was being thrown right back at him.

Raising an arm out of reflex, he felt his hand grip around something. Peeking open an eye, he growled before hearing a rattling noise, confused at where it was coming from he looked over at his hand to come eye to eye with a rather pissed diamond back baring its venom dripping fangs with its body twisting around his arm.

"Dammit, Snake!" He yelled waving the arm frantically to dislodge the bind the reptile had on him. He had been lucky to have caught the thing behind its head, but that still didn't mean he wanted to hold it. Feeling the reptile's grip loosen, he flung it behind him to hear a startled eep and curse.

"DAMMIT, MARIK!"

Looking back at Bakura, Marik couldn't help but chuckle. His companion looked as pale as a ghost while glaring back at him. "Sorry bout that, Powder!"

Riding up beside Marik, Yami noticed the pale features on his companion but chose to ignore it. "Marik, I want you to take the other wagon and blow it up!"

"No sweat, but be careful Yami, this guy is throwing rattlers!" Marik sighed before pulling his horse back and ushering Bakura to follow him over to the other wagon that had steered off course.

Blinking at the news, Yami shook his head before noticing Seto, Ryou, Joey, and Malik taking care of the other riders that were left, leaving this wagon driver all to himself. Turning back to the wagon, his glare intensified as he took in the small cloaked figure in the back of the wagon. _'Yugi.'_

Leaning over, Yami ushered Phantom to go faster, causing the stallion to speed up his already racing gallop. Gaining closer and closer to the point where he was beside the back of the wagon, he took a closer look at the figure and blinked at noticing twigs of hay sticking out from under the cloak.

Malik gasped and growled as he noticed Marik pulling out a very familiar sack before pulling out an even more familiar item. "That low down dirty bastard… He lied to me!" he hissed, eyeing the dynamite as Marik lit it before tossing it into the back of the other wagon.

"One…."

"Two…"

"Three!" Marik cackled as he and Bakura pulled away as the wagon exploded, sending pieces of wood everywhere. Pulling their horses to a stop they looked back to notice the driver lying on his side groaning in pain from where he had jumped off the wagon.

Not sure what to make of it, Yami growled before urging his horse to go even faster. Riding up to be level with the driver, he noticed the man sticking his hand into a large white sack, making him think back to Marik's warning about rattlers. Not letting the man get the best of him, he rode a bit closer before jumping onto the driver's bench and punching the driver into the back of the wagon.

Red eyes narrowed as Yami watched the man tumble into the back, causing the cloths to be pulled away, revealing nothing but a bail of hay propped up against some logs and tied together twigs, which were now snapped.

Reaching down, he quickly pulled the wagon horses to a stop before jumping into the back with the driver that was now sporting a bloody nose. Taking a closer look at the driver, he remembered the description Mokuba had given him, pinning this guy as the one that had taken Yugi in the first place.

"You're too late!"

Climbing over a bale of hay, Yami grabbed the man by his shirt collar. "Where is he?"

"I'll never tell you!"

Growling, Yami vaguely noticed the others riding up beside him. Narrowing his eyes, he shook the man harshly. "Tell me where they are, now!"

"No!"

Tossing the man aside, Yami growled while climbing back over the driver's bench to retrieve the white sack. Walking back over to the man, he crouched down while shaking the bag, causing the snake inside to hiss and shake its tail wildly.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Bakura asked, eyeing the sack warily.

"Tell me where Silver Mane is, or else I let out your little friend," Yami growled, glaring at the man while shaking the bag once again, making the snake even more angry. Seeing the man turn a bit pale, he quickly doubled up a piece of cloth before dipping his hand into the sack causing all his companions to pale.

Sighing in relief at not being bitten, Yami slowly pulled out the rattle snake, taking notice that his hand was firmly behind the snake's head, while its body was coil around his wrist and beating his arm frantically with its tail. "I need answers, and I need them now!"

"Who's the crazy one now, Seto?" Marik asked, glaring over at Seto, who was looking a bit pale at seeing a deadly reptile that close.

Cody paled as Yami put the snake right in front of his face. It was only mere inches away from his nose and he actually felt the tips of the snake's tongue flick across his nose before baring its needle like fangs.

"I'm waiting!" Yami glared, shoving the snake further into the man's face, actually letting the snake snap at him, but the man luckily jerked back before the fangs could latch onto him.

"H-h-he's going to Pecos Town!" Cody cried. "He plans on taking over a train there that is hauling gold and weapons!"

"And what about the little one that you kidnapped?" Yami hissed, his glare making Cody wonder who was actually more dangerous, the rattler or the Ace holding the snake.

"Silver Mane has him!"

Growling at the answer, Yami whistled before climbing off the wagon and back into his saddle with the rattler still attached to his arm. Motioning for the others to head off, he turned back to the rider and glared. "You picked the wrong person to screw with," he growled before tossing the snake right at the man, and watching in grim satisfaction as the other screamed but was unable to avoid the strike as the rattler latched onto his throat.

Nudging Phantom, Yami ignored the pained screams from the rider as well as the continuing dance of the rattler's tail as he rode up to his companions. "I want the rest of you to head to Daxton."

"But Yami, he told us that Silver Mane was heading to Pecos Town!" Ryou stated.

"I know but Silver Mane is robbing a train, and I remember hearing Yugi's grandpa talking about this certain train run, and it is heading for Daxton then back to Vander."

"If we're in Daxton, then where will you be?" Bakura asked, looking back at Yami curiously.

"I'm going to Pecos Town. I know a lot of shortcuts to get there, and I'll make it there in no time."

"But alone? I don't know if that's such a good idea," Marik mused, not noticing the glare he was getting from Malik.

"I'm getting Yugi back," Yami growled. "I don't want him in the crossfire. Silver Mane is already putting him in danger, since that train does have soldiers traveling in it as well."

"Alright, but we better see you in Daxton!" Bakura yelled, glaring at Yami.

"Bakura's right," Seto mused. "We'll be waiting for ya."

Nodding, Yami offered them all a smile before turning Phantom and galloping off in the other direction. Pecos Town was a long way off, but he knew that if he could make it to the ravine nearby and cross the river, that he could cut through half the time and actually meet the train leaving the Pecos station while on its way to Daxton. _'I'm coming Yugi, I promise I wont let ya down!'_

Watching Yami riding off, Marik was shocked of his musing by a sharp smack to the back of his head. "What in the hell was that for, Powder?" he glared before noticing Bakura across from him glaring.

"It wasn't me, nitwit!" Bakura hissed. "And quit calling me POWDER!"

"If you didn't hit me, then who… did?" Marik asked, turning around to find a pissed off looking hell cat.

"It was me!" Malik hissed, glaring at Marik while pointing an accusing finger at Marik. "You lied to me about the dynamite!"

"Let me explain…"

"You told me that you used it all up the last time!"

"Malik… darlin'… sweetheart…"

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this one!"

Yelping, Marik nudged his horse making it gallop off as Malik took another swing at him. Looking back he noticed Malik chasing after him, still looking enraged.

The others chuckled at hearing Marik yell out apologies while Malik promised him an early grave when he got a hold of him.

"Well c'mon we better head out to Daxton," Seto sighed just as Marik and Malik galloped past him. "And with the way those two are going… its going to take a while."

"You just wait till I get a hold of you!"

"Oh Malik, it was just one stick!"

"I'm glad you're not like that," Bakura mused, looking over at Ryou, who smiled back.

"Malik has always had a nasty temper," Ryou chuckled, riding his horse up closer to Bakura's before leaning over and giving the outlaw a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're just lucky that I'm not ill tempered or that you make me angry."

"Oh and what if I were to make you angry?" Bakura asked, smirking lightly, while rubbing a hand across Ryou's cheek.

"Make me angry and I won't cook for you," Ryou chuckled before leaning up and kissing Bakura on the lips then riding away.

Blinking, Bakura grinned while mentally relishing the quick kiss before having the words actually sink in. No more of Ryou's cooking… well he better not make his little Ryou angry, had he.

Joey chuckled lightly as everyone headed off in the direction of the desired town. Marik and Malik leading the way while zigzagging around. "I think Marik has met his match, don't you?"

"Indeed," Seto chuckled, riding up beside Joey. "I take back saying that Malik was pushy, I now say that he is as scary as Marik, if not even more scary."

Turning serious, Joey looked at Seto sadly. "Do you think Yugi will be alright?"

Leaning over as much as he could, Seto rubbed Joey's cheek before giving him a comforting kiss. "Don't worry pup, I'm sure he'll be alright."

Flushing slightly, Joey nodded with a smile on his face before nudging his horse to go faster. "Then we better get a move on."

Nodding, Seto nudged his horse as well, causing the stallion to head off in a steady gallop.

"Malik quit trying to kill Marik and let's go!" Ryou yelled riding off behind Seto and Joey.

"Marik, quit being an idiot!" Bakura yelled before chuckling. "Never mind, you can't do miracles!"

"I heard that, Powder!"

Growling, Bakura nudged his horse and galloped up to catch up with Ryou and the others. He blinked though as Marik rode by him with Malik still hot on his heels threatening to have his hide. "I knew I should of rode with Yami," he sighed before ushering his horse beside Ryou. _'But then again I'm happy right here!'_

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**-Wild Aces-**

"What did I tell you, Keith," Pegasus smirked, crossing his arms while looking at his second hand and one of his other riders. "It's in the bag."

"I'd hardly call it in the bag. We lost a few good riders back there with your little plan," Keith grumbled looking over all the gauges and levers of the steam engine to make sure it was in order. "You're just lucky that I know how to drive this thing since you shot the real engineer!"

"One of the many reasons why I keep you around," Pegasus replied dryly with a wave of his hand. "Keep it steady though while I go and keep our latest prize company."

"What about the runt?" Keith asked, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"He's still our insurance."

"D-does that m-mean that… that the Wild Aces will be… after us?"

"Well we do have something of theirs, don't we Dan?" Pegasus smiled, thoroughly enjoying the trembling figure of the other rider. "So I'm betting that they'll be after us, or more like waiting for us in Daxton, and that is where I will send them to their graves… in pieces."

"You plan on using it then, don't ya?"

"I'm just itching to try out my new toy," Pegasus chuckled while turning and exiting out of the steam engine and entering another car to make his way to the treasury car.

Watching their leader saunter out of the car, Keith snorted and rolled his eyes. "Only Silver Mane would refer to a cannon as a toy," he muttered, turning back to Dan to notice the other pale even more and swallow nervously.

Making his way to the treasury car, Pegasus came to a stop as he spotted the small blindfolded and bound tri color haired figure sitting on the floor of the passenger car. Chuckling, he relished in watching the young one squirm as he took steps closer to him to hear the muffled whimpers from the little one as well.

"It's amazing that a runt like you is the key to taking down that damn Yami and his little friends."

Yugi whimpered, hearing Silver Mane's spurs jingling with every step closer. Even though he was still blindfolded, he had heard all the gunfire and dying gasps of riders and soldiers. This was too much for him to bare, it was bad enough that one of the riders had landed on him on the wagon, coating his clothes in their blood, which caused his nerves to be even more jumpy.

"I wonder what Yami has been doing since you have been taken away from him?" Pegasus mused, easing into one of the wooden benches. "Or better yet, I wonder how many he's shot by now."

'_No, the others wouldn't let him loose control like that.' _Yugi thought, mentally growling at Silver Mane for taking him away from Yami in the first place.

"I bet you don't even know that much about him, or how many he's left for the birds," Pegasus chuckled, watching as Yugi shook his head, obviously not believing what was being told. "He keeps the undertaker very busy."

Shaking his head, Yugi continued to try and block out the cruel remarks that Silver Mane was making about Yami. It wasn't helping as much as he would have liked though, since Yami had only told him the history of how the gang was started, but had avoided at mentioning any stories of his heists or anything, the only heist he ever heard of when the Wild Aces had robbed a stagecoach and one of the passengers had been shot in the cross fire.

Blinking back a few tears, he couldn't help but think back to the story and what he had heard Silver Mane and Keith talk about earlier. _'What if he's telling the truth…? Yami never mentions any victims, and then he didn't say who had shot the guy… and it ended up being him. No! I can't think like this! Yami isn't that heartless, he is caring and I love him to much to believe Silver Mane.'_

Satisfied with his taunting, Pegasus got up from his seat and started to walk out of the car, leaving Yugi alone once again. Reaching the door, he opened then turned to look back at the little one. "I wouldn't count on a rescue any time though, because as soon as we reach Daxton, I'm going to let my new toy send Yami and the rest of those bastards to their graves."

Hearing the little one let out a choked and muffled sob, he chuckled before walking out the door and closing it behind him, thoroughly pleased with himself for filling the little one with words leaving little room for hope.

* * *

With his black boot length duster flaring out behind him like some sort of cape, Yami and Phantom looked nothing more than a black blur racing through the sandy backdrop as well as the painted hills of the ravine. Keeping his body leaning forward, he was glad that the hat deflected most of the harsh wind from stinging his eyes. 

The shortcut through the ravine had taken a lot longer than he had bargained for, but apparently the passage had developed a lot of natural obstacles since the last time he had come across them. Yami was so caught up his thoughts, that he was startled as a few droplets of water splashed across his face.

Blinking out of his daze, he barely had time to ready himself as Phantom galloped out of the river to leap over a large moss covered log before hitting the ground on the other side and racing off again.

Taking a quick glimpse at the inky stallion, he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at the horse. Phantom had not dropped his racing speed since he had left the others, which was astounding in itself, but then again with the stallion's unfathomable stamina and stubbornness, Yami continued to thank his lucky stars for crossing the stallion's path.

Racing around another bend, he quickly directed the horse up a hill and smiled at seeing train tracks. Galloping alongside the tracks, Yami smiled as he noticed puffs of coal black smoke coming from up ahead. "We've almost caught the train, boy," he chuckled lightly while patting the horse to receive a happy whinny before the horse some how quickened its pace even more.

Seeing the train getting closer and closer, Yami quickly thought up a plan for how he was to get on the train in the first place. He also had to remember that the train would be loaded down with Silver Mane's gang, and he was sure that each of them were toting a pair of pistols, which meant he was going to have to do this strategically.

Tying the reins together and letting them rest against the stallion's neck, Yami pulled out a long coiled up piece of rope and unraveled it enough so that he could wrap it around his shoulder. Feeling for all four of his guns, he took a deep breath and loosened up the grip of his legs.

Getting Phantom steady with the last train car, he eyed the black iron latter at the end of it as well as the little platform. Carefully bringing up his left leg, he rode side saddle for only a few moments before leaping from the racing stallion's back to land in a crouching position on the small platform.

Straightening his stance, Yami turned and waved his hand, signaling for his horse to keep up with the train but stay to the side. Watching the stallion veer off back down the hill, he sighed before opening the door and entering into the last car to run into at least a dozen or more saddled horses. Easing his way through the herd, he was being extra careful, not wanting to set off any of the horses to alert their riders that he was in there.

Cautiously opening the door at the end, Yami walked out onto another platform and quickly jumped onto the next car platform before climbing up the ladder. Feeling the wind whip into his face, he kept his head lowered so that his hat wouldn't be blown off.

Walking over to the edge, he quickly got to his knees and while keeping his hat pinned down with his other hand, leaned over to look through the small windows at the top of the car. _'Damn,'_ he groaned, eyeing the cannon as well as the twin Gatling guns inside. _'Great, as if a pair of Gatlings weren't bad enough.'_

Getting back to his feet, Yami carefully walked along the roof of the boxcar. Reaching the end, he looked carefully down at the next car to notice one of the riders standing out on the platform smoking a cigarette.

Smirking, he carefully jumped onto the roof of the next car.

"What the hell?"

Hearing the jingling of the other's spurs, Yami locked his hands onto the rim of the roof before swinging down to kick the other off the platform to land on the passing ground. Walking over to the edge, he looked back to find the rider still rolling from the fall. At seeing that, he couldn't help but chuckle before hearing the sound of spurs heading his way again, causing him to scurry back to the top of the car.

"Pete, what's going on out her-… Pete?"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, he was just out here a few minutes ago."

Hearing the clicking of guns, Yami shook his head. He couldn't do his little stunt again, one of them would end up getting a shot off on him, and he really didn't feel up to dodging any close range gunfire. Wanting to keep his presence unknown, he got down on his knees and crawled over to the small door on the roof. Pushing aside the panel enough to peek inside, he internally groaned at the cluster of riders inside.

'_No trace of Yugi though,' _he sighed, closing the panel then crawling over to the end of the car. Peeking over the rim of the car, Yami smiled, glad that there wasn't another rider below him on the platform. Climbing down the ladder, he stepped down on the platform just as the door opened.

"You!"

Seeing the other go for his gun, Yami swiftly pulled out one of his own to aim it right at the other's forehead. "Not so fast," he stated as his crimson eyes narrowed, watching as a few more riders crowded the door way with their guns drawn.

"Toss ya guns to the side!"

Smirking at the one that spoke, Yami quickly shoved the one he had at gun point into the crowd. Dodging the random gunfire that erupted from the crowd in the car, he slammed the door shut before using the rope around his shoulders to tie around the door handle. Fighting against the tugs on the door, he quickly tossed the rope around the metal framework of ladder and tied the door shut.

Hearing the breaking of glass from the window on the door, Yami leaped over to the other car, barely escaping the rain of gunfire that managed to put a few holes into the bottom of his duster. Making it to the next car, he looked down at the pin that keep the cars together and smirked before giving the safety lock a swift kick.

Reaching down, he quickly unscrewed the pin and jerked it back, causing the two train cars to pull away from one another. Looking back up, he hissed as a stray bullet managed to graze the right side of his face then hit the car wall behind him.

Reaching up to touch the bleeding mark, he winced lightly while watching the rest of the train fall farther back before turning and walking into the next car.

**Meanwhile…**

Pegasus blinked at hearing the gunfire before noticing Keith racing inside the car. "What in the blazes is going on out there?"

"We just lost three of the cars!"

"What!"

"I'm going to check it out!"

"Be quick about it!"

Nodding, Keith ran out of the car and headed into the next one before running out of it and then going into the other to notice a figure standing in the middle of the car. "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

"Well we're almost there," Joey smiled, waving a hand ahead to see the town coming into view. "Good thing I remembered all those shortcuts, ain't it?" 

"Yup," Ryou nodded before looking over at Bakura, who was still grumbling from the incident that had happened at one of the shortcuts. "Oh c'mon Bakura, it wasn't that bad."

"Who knew Powder could roll down a hill that fast," Marik chuckled, earning a sharp glare from Bakura.

"I wouldn't push my luck, if I were you, Marik," Ryou chuckled, pointing at the mild bruises and ruffled look that the outlaw was sporting after Malik had managed to tackle him hard enough to knock him off his horse.

Glaring at Ryou, Marik grumbled lightly. "I just hope we hurry and get to that town, my ass is killing me!"

"What's the matter, Dynamite? Malik kick it too hard for ya?" Seto taunted, looking over his shoulder to catch the glare given to him.

"No, Smart ass!" Marik growled. "It's just if I have to ride any further, y'all will be peeling me off this saddle."

Chortling, Bakura couldn't help but look over at Marik and smirk in a smug manner. "Guess you'll be walking bow legged for a while, easy for Malik to catch."

Malik couldn't help but chuckle at the bristled look that Marik was displaying. Shaking his head, he rode his horse up closer to Marik's. "Maybe it would be safer if ya just stayed in the saddle."

"Whose side are ya on anyways?" Marik huffed, looking at Malik.

"I'd be on yours, if ya hadn't lied to me!"

"It was a little white lie," Marik whined. "Nothing to get all pissed about!"

"I don't exactly want my home and shop to be nothing but debris!" Malik growled. "It was bad enough you took out one of my windows!"

"Now don't bring that up again!"

"You two, cut it out!" Seto snapped, glaring at the quarreling duo. "We're in town now."

Exchanging quick glares between one another, the violet eyed pair smirked before shocking everyone by leaning over to kiss one another in a deep passionate kiss.

Rolling his eyes at the display, Bakura rode his horse up to Marik's before whacking him in the back of the head. "That's enough you two."

"Aw, what's the matter, Powder?" Marik chuckled, leaning over to look at Bakura while fluttering his eyes. "You want a kiss too?"

Fighting off the urge to throttle the spiky blonde, Bakura gritted his teeth while clenching his fists tightly around the reins. "I don't want what you got!"

Blinking, Marik cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Stupidity," Bakura muttered before directing his horse to be beside Seto.

"He still loves me," Marik chuckled, urging his horse to join the others.

"You know, I worry about those too?" Ryou mused, looking at Malik with a laughing smile.

"You have the moody crazy one and well I have… Ah hell even I'm not sure what I have yet, still trying to figure that one out," Malik chuckled while shrugging his shoulders.

"You have Dynamite," Ryou chuckled. "The insane one that likes to blow things up."

"Yeah, you're right," Malik sighed, shaking his head in mock defeat. "Why do I always get the loonies?"

"I'm guessing it takes one to know one," Ryou countered.

"Hey!" Malik glared, as he watched Ryou ride off to join Bakura. "Get back here, Ryou!" He called out, making his horse chase after his companion.

Joey blinked in surprise as Ryou raced by him with Malik chasing after him. Looking back at the others, he took notice of their shocked faces. "Jeez, what's with Malik?"

"My kiss must have made him hyper!"

"That or it drove him mad," Bakura chortled, ignoring the glare he was receiving from his companion. Shaking his head, he urged his horse to go after the racing others. "Malik, get away from My Ryou!"

"Hey, you can't talk to my Hellcat like that!" Marik huffed, racing after Bakura.

Sliding a hand down his face, Seto groaned. "How Yami stood those two for so long… I will never know."

Chuckling, Joey reached over to grab one of Seto's hands that were clasping the reins. "Think of how Ryou and Malik must feel."

Enjoying the feel of the other's touch, Seto shook his head while smirking at the thought. "I pity your friends."

"After this, so do I."

"Do you think Yami and Yugi will be alright?" Joey asked as the two rode into town still holding hands before pulling apart to dismount their horses and tie them to a nearby post.

Walking back over to grab one of Joey's hands in his own, Seto tugged the blond to follow him as he watched the others in their group still chasing each other around town. Marik insulting Bakura and Bakura insulting right back while Malik yelled at Ryou for him to take back his earlier comment about being a loon. All in all, Seto believed that Ryou had told the truth.

"Well pup, I think that Yugi should be alright, maybe a bit shook up at the ordeal, but more less he should be fine," Seto replied, offering the other a rare, warm smile. "The only ones you should worry about are Silver Mane and Keith, because when Yami finds them, all hell is gonna break loose."

"Will he kill them?" Joey asked, tightening his grip on the other's hand.

"Maybe," Seto sighed, pulling Joey into a comforting hug. "Yami is pissed and probably only thinking of getting Yugi back. And if something tries to stop him, well it won't be living too long."

"I think that is why he also wanted us to come here," Seto mused, lifting up the other's chin to see the other's hat cast a shadow across those honey orbs. "If something happens to Yami, it'll be up to us to save Yugi."

Sighing sadly, Joey leaned up to give Seto a gentle kiss. "I hope nothing happens to him then, because even if we do save Yugi, he would be heartbroken at not having Yami around anymore."

"I know, pup," Seto sighed, kissing the blond back. "We just gotta keep our fingers crossed and hope that Yami doesn't screw up and get himself killed."

"Yup, let's hope that all will turn out well."

Nearly jumping out of their skin, Seto and Joey turned to see Ryou and Malik walking toward them.

"Friends again?"

"Yup, as always," Malik chuckled, slinging an arm across Ryou's shoulders. "Too bad those two don't follow our fine example," he pouted, pointing over to Marik and Bakura.

"Dammit, Marik would you stop calling me that confound name!"

"Ah c'mon, Powder it just suits you!"

"Keep it up and I swear I will put a shiny bullet right between your eyes!"

"What do you want me to call you Whitey instead?" Marik asked, quirking an eyebrow while enjoying the twitch of the other's eye. Noticing a lady walk by, his eyes widened at the small white flower in the ladies bonnet. "Or how about Daisy?"

"That's it!" Bakura glared, kicking his horse to make it run toward Marik who merely turned and caused his horse to run the other way. "You just wait till I get a hold of you, bastard! I will make you eat dirt and enjoy it!"

"Never a dull moment, is there?" Ryou chuckled uneasily with a nervous look at the two outlaws.

"This is nothing," Seto smirked, noticing all eyes turning on him with a confused look. "They're usually a lot worse."

"Oh…"

"…Goody," Malik finished, looking over at Ryou as they both sweat dropped at the thought of seeing Malik and Bakura acting worse than what they already were.

"I let Yami handle those time," Seto smirked. "And that usually involves a shot gun and watching those two dance while trying to avoid the gunfire… Damn, I wish Yami was here now."

Watching Seto laugh lightly to himself, Ryou, Malik, and Joey all exchanged amused and confused looks. Apparently none of the Wild Aces were totally sane.

* * *

Glaring at the figure, Yami growled while positioning his hands to rest on the handles of the holstered guns at his hips. "Where's Yugi?" 

"What, no 'howdy'?" Keith taunted, positioning one of his hands at his own guns. "Ya don't look that bad after taking a bullet at close range, Yami. I wonder if you are gonna be that lucky again."

"I ask again, Where is Yugi?" Crimson shifted into bloody garnet as Yami continued to glare at the dusty blond before him.

"Oh, that little pathetic runt of yours?"

"Where is he!"

"In one of the passenger cars, tied to the benches. For a little guy he sure has a sharp tongue, course after the turn of events, he's been as quiet as a mouse."

Growling, Yami quickly drew one of his guns and aimed it right at Keith's head. "If you've done anything to him, tell me now so that I can kill you and then be on my way!"

"Such a temper," Keith chided, taking notice of all the ammo laid around them as well as the two opened shafts on the sides, watching the scenery blur past. Smirking at a sudden thought, he took a step forward to hear Yami click the gun.

"Take another step and I will not hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes!"

"No doubt," Keith teased. "But if ya kill me, Pegasus will know that something is up and he will kill that little runt of yours!"

Growling, Yami lowered his gun. He didn't want to, but he didn't want his little one to be in any serious danger at the moment.

Seeing the opportunity, Keith reached back and quickly snapped a whip, latching it around Yami's wrist and tugging hard, causing the other's pistol to clatter to the floor. Hearing the hiss and shocked gasp, he smirked at the other. "You should've stayed down the first time I shot you!"

Glaring over at the other, Yami wrapped his hand around the tail of the whip and pulled, causing Keith to stumble toward him. Swinging around, he brought his other elbow up against the other's cheek.

Keith winced from the sudden blow, dropping the butt of the whip as he reached up at his aching cheek. Turning to glare at the shorter outlaw and noticing him unwinding the whip from his wrist, he lunged at the other.

Surprised but ready for anything, Yami toppled over from the blow while using the momentum of Keith's lunge to kick the other in the stomach, flipping him over top of him before flipping over to pin Keith to the floor. "You got lucky the last time!"

Squirming underneath the tri color haired outlaw, Keith managed to toss his larger stature around, effectively rolling Yami over and reversing the hold, but their was more fight to the other than he had bargained for as he was rolled over again.

Both of them continued to roll across the floor, throwing wild punches at one another, never noticing how close they were coming to the edge of one of the opened doors. That is until Keith was pinned down once again to feel the wind whip across his face. Looking over at the side, he growled while using the last of his strength to force Yami over and out of the car. "So long, Yami!"

"Not so fast, bastard!" Yami growled, firmly gripping the other as he was rolled off the edge. Pulling the other with him, he narrowed his gaze. "If I go, I'm taking you with me!"

Not able to twist in time, Keith let out a sharp and painful groan as his back hit the ground only to have the breath knocked further out of him as Yami landed on him before rolling off to the side to bang into some rocks.

Yami groaned at the impact, before slowly getting to his feet. Wincing as his back popped at the sudden movement, he cursed at seeing the train leaving them behind. Growling, he turned to glare over at Keith to find him no longer there. "Where the-!"

Keith cut him off by shoving Yami down fast first to the ground. Bringing up the heel of his boot, he was about to stomp down on the other's lower back, but Yami managed to roll out just in the knick of time. "Stay still!"

Huffing, Yami winced lightly while running a hand against his throbbing stomach. When Keith had shoved him, a rock had almost knocked the breath of him. Getting to his knees, he was almost on his feet, when Keith managed to land a good kick to his already throbbing stomach. Crying out, he rolled over and twisted around, laying his back against a large rock.

"I'll finish you off, once and for all," Keith sneered, pulling out a gun and cocking it before aiming it right at Yami.

Yami glared at the other, but internally he blinked at hearing the sound of thumping hoof beats coming at a galloping pace. Looking down the barrel of the gun, Yami's eyes widened as a blur of a familiar black steed plowed right into Keith, causing the gun to fire, but the aim was no good as it hit nothing but air.

Keith winced at the feeling the harsh ground once again, but as he looked up, he screamed out in pain as two ebony hooves came down on him, hitting his legs and crushing his kneecaps. Crying out, his screams of pain were nearly drowned out by the loud neighing and stomping of the angry stallion that was stomping him with out mercy with its sharp hooves.

As much as he hated Keith, Yami couldn't help but flinch at every sound of cracking bone as the black stallion continued to buck and stomp, trampling the other into nothing more than a bloody crumpled heap. Getting to his feet, he quickly ran over to the raging horse and reached out to touch the broad neck.

Phantom stomped his front hooves one last time, each hoof planted right against Keith's sides. Snorting at the prone figure below him, he turned his attention to his rider and neighed lightly before nudging his companion with his nose.

"You really are a badass, aren't you?" Yami sighed, patting the horse on the nose before pulling at the reins and climbing up into the saddle once again. Looking down at the bloodied figure, he could tell that Keith wouldn't survive much longer from all the damage he sustained.

"Go… ahead Yami! Kill… me! I know… you want to!" Keith gurgled out, choking on the blood that clogged his throat.

Shaking his head, Yami holstered the gun that Keith had drawn. "No, I don't think you need a quick death. People like you and Pegasus deserve the long and suffering death, so I'll leave you like that," he sighed, getting Phantom to walk around Keith. "I give or take an hour or less and then the buzzards will come for you, maybe they will put you out of your misery."

With that said, Yami gave a firm nudge to the stallion, causing it to rear up before breaking out into a quick gallop.

Thankfully the train wasn't that far ahead of them. Yami was thinking fast, he only hoped that Phantom would be able to catch the train again. He could already tell that the horse was wearing down from the frothing sweat that trailed down the stallion's inky chest. The train couldn't be going more than 30, 35, or maybe 40 miles per hour at the most and in his mind he knew that Phantom was faster than that.

Leaning over the horse like he done previously, he tightened his grip. "C'mon boy, don't let me down!" he whispered, getting a whinny in response, Yami could actually feel the horse's muscles tense and flex. The wind racing by them, Yami peered back to notice that Phantom's hooves were cutting so deep into the ground that he was throwing back debris, forming a dusty trail behind him.

Thinking back to what his father used to tell him, Yami smirked. His father had always told him that the reason why the legendary outlaws were never caught was because of their horses. The best outlaws always had horses that were the damn fastest things on four legs, and he believed it. Phantom had proved to be one of the fastest he had ever seen, especially when on a quarter mile.

Terrain didn't matter either, because as Yami looked ahead, he could actually see the last car of the train getting closer and closer. Thanking the horse by a series of gentle whispers, he felt a bit guilty at noticing the horse frothing even more. He didn't know how the horse kept it up, but before long, they were both beside the car he had been tossed out of.

"Thanks, Phantom," Yami praised before jumping from the saddle and into the car. Looking outside, he noticed the horse slow its pace, letting the train pass it up. Picking up his hat, Yami placed it on his head, before pulling out a gun and making his way into the next car to see nothing but gold and money. Ignoring the stash for now, he walked out of the car and into the next one to see what he had been searching for. "Yugi!"

Rushing over to the other, Yami quickly pulled off the blindfold to look down into tear filled amethyst eyes. Bringing out his knife, he gently cut the rope from Yugi's mouth before freeing the others arms and legs.

"Yami, you came!" Yugi cried out, throwing his arms around Yami before pulling back to notice the bloody trails coming from a wound on Yami's cheek. Reaching up to stroke the wound, he flinched at hearing Yami hiss.

Bringing up a hand to cup the one against his cheek, Yami used the other hand to trace the small bleeding trails that came from the corners of his little one's mouth. "Oh Yugi," he sighed, pulling the other into a warm embrace. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what about you? I was scared that I would never see you again!"

Pulling back, Yami couldn't take the small crystalline tears that escaped the other's eyes. Kissing them away, he lifted up Yugi's chin before leaning down and claiming those trembling lips in a passionate and gentle kiss. "I wouldn't stop until I had you back in my arms."

"Isn't this touching?"

Hearing the voice, Yugi tightened his hold on Yami as he looked over in the door way to see his captor with a gun aimed at him and Yami. Feeling Yami tense, he closed his eyes at hearing the low growl coming from Yami.

Turning to look at the one that entered, Yami's crimson was back to a garnet hue as he looked over at the silvery haired outlaw to see a gun pointed at him and his little one.

"Silver Mane!"

"Not happy to see me, Yami?"

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**-Wild Aces-**

"Would ya stop that!"

"…."

"I'm warning ya!"

"….."

"Did ya say something, Powder?"

"Argh!" Bakura yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "I give up, you are completely hopeless!"

"That's not very nice y'know," Marik pouted, earning an eye roll from the other outlaw. "Besides, don't ya think we should get back to town?"

Rolling his eyes, Bakura lifted one of his legs to wrap it over the horn of his saddle, sitting side saddle in a way as he looked back at his companion. "Nah, we're not needed in town, besides between you and me, I have a bad feelin'."

"You're just being paranoid," Marik smirked, waving a hand in dismissal.

"Look here, Dynamite! I'm not paranoid; I just have a bad feelin' that Yami could be in over his head!" Bakura snapped, glaring at the blond, while secretly enjoying the other's pout at his dubbed nickname.

"Hmph, when isn't Yami in over his head?" Marik asked with a huff while crossing his arms.

"That's not the point, numbskull!" Bakura growled. "Just trust me on this alright?"

"Alright, Powder."

"Don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me Dynamite!"

Closing his eyes, Bakura enjoyed the mental image of lunging at the blond and choking the life out of him. Sighing, he opened his eyes to look over the horizon where faint traces of black smoke could be seen heading their way.

"Is that the train?" Marik asked, noticing the smoke as well.

"Nah, its Indian smoke signals…" Bakura replied, rolling his eyes.

"Quit being such a smart ass!" Marik growled.

"I can't help it, it's in my nature," Bakura smirked.

"So you're admitting that you're an Ass?" Marik smirked, eyeing the white haired outlaw.

Bristling, Bakura turned away from the blond. "Bastard," he grumbled before turning his attention back to the approaching black smoke. "If that is the train… then that could mean that Yami… failed."

"He can't fail! Yugi would be devastated!"

Both outlaws nearly jumped out of their saddles as they turned to see their loves as well as Joey and Seto walking their horses up to them.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Bakura glared, narrowing his eyes at Ryou as he rode up to him.

"We were wondering where you were, and I seen you heading out this way," Ryou answered before looking out at the train and ignoring Bakura's twitching eye. "Do you really think Yami failed?"

"The train's still comin' ain't it?" Marik stated.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to stop it," Malik suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"It can't be that hard to figure out, darlin'," Marik smirked. "Yami may be a bit out there and all but he ain't blind and I know there is a certain lever in that engine that has 'BRAKE' written over it."

Twitching his eye, Malik growled at his outlaw love. "Wise ass!"

"Guess I'm not the only ass now, am I?" Bakura chortled, earning a glare from Marik.

Seto shook his head while pulling his horse to a stop beside Bakura with Joey right beside him. "I think Yami is gonna need us more than he thought he would."

"What makes ya say that?" Bakura asked, looking over at the brunet.

"Before we left town, I heard that the telegraph office received notice of a posse being set out in Pecos Town," Joey sighed, looking over at Bakura and Marik before looking back at the smoke in the distance. "It won't take that posse long to catch up to that train and they've been order to shoot at will."

"Yup, Yami's definitely screwed this time!" Marik whistled before nearly falling off his horse from the whap Malik gave him. "Damn! What in hell's fire was that for!"

"You're forgetting that Yugi is on that blasted train, you… you…"

"Bastard, nitwit, numbskull…"

"Moron!" Malik finished, ignoring the pout that Bakura was sporting at not having any of his insults being used.

"Would you two stop your useless BICKERING!" Ryou snapped, shocking everyone. "This is no time to fight; we have more important problems to deal with."

"He's right," Seto nodded, looking at the others. "We're going to have to cut them off or something."

"I could blow up the track," Marik chimed in before having everyone glare at him. "What?"

"We don't want the train to crash, idiot," Bakura sighed. "Let's just ride out there and see what's going on."

"And what if the posse shows up and decides to shoot at us?" Seto asked, glaring at Bakura.

"They shoot us, we shoot back," Bakura countered, patting his holstered shot gun.

"I could blow them up."

Eye twitching, Malik smacked his dynamite obsessed lover. "Ya not going to blow anything up, so hush!" he growled, watching as Marik crossed his arms and pouted at not having his way.

"Let's ride out and just think of a plan when we get there," Seto suggested before looking around to see if everyone agreed with him. Seeing the various nods, he kicked his horse's sides, causing the horse to start off in a steady gallop with the others riding beside him.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Bastard," Yami growled, slowly getting to his feet and keeping Yugi safely behind him.

"Y-Yami," Yugi whimpered, clutching Yami's duster sleeve tightly as he looked fearfully over at the silvery haired outlaw.

"Still sharp tongued as always, eh Yami?" Pegasus smirked, keeping a steady hand on his gun.

Bristling, Yami narrowed his eyes while reaching behind him to keep a comforting grip on Yugi. He could feel the little one shaking behind him as well as the tightening grip on his duster sleeve.

"It seems as though your little one is scared of me. How comforting," Pegasus chuckled, staring down at Yugi to watch him bury his face in Yami's duster. "He and I had such lovely talks about you, Yami."

"Make him stop…"

"I even told him about you killing my brother."

"Please… Yami make him stop," Yugi whimpered, burying his face further into the material of the duster, wanting to disappear.

"I also told him about the many others you've sent to an early grave."

"Enough!" Yami hissed, glaring at Pegasus while hearing the faint whimpers coming from Yugi.

"Don't you want the little one to know the truth… that you really are an evil heartless bastard?"

"You're the only heartless bastard I know, Pegasus, or is it Peggy?" Yami smirked, enjoying the twitch in the other's eye.

"I wouldn't press my luck if I were you, Yami," Pegasus glared, sliding the gun down to aim down where Yugi's face could be seen from the open space between Yami's arm and side. "Your little one may pay for your attitude."

"You'd be dead before you got the shot off," Yami growled, clenching his left fist tightly right beside his holstered gun.

Pegasus chuckled darkly at the pair before him.

Bristling at the laughter, Yami's attention was gained by the faint neighing of a horse. Casting a glance out the large side windows, his eyes widened at seeing a familiar black snout coming up beside the car.

Pegasus followed the gaze and snorted in amusement. "One of your friends, I suppose," he chuckled, pointing the gun at the window as the horse came more into view, only revealing its neck and chest. "Say good bye to one of your Aces," he chuckled before pulling the trigger.

Yami's mind fogged over at the sound of the gunshot before hearing a painful whinny come from his faithful stallion that was his closest companion. Coming out his daze and feeling rage boiling in his veins he lunged at the other outlaw, taking him completely off guard.

'_Oh no… Phantom,'_ Yugi mused sadly since he had noticed the horse as well and felt heartbroken since he knew how much Yami loved the black stallion. Turning to look back at the scene he jumped as a stray bullet managed to scuff the floor only inches away from his foot.

Yami smacked Pegasus's armed hand onto the rough floorboards hoping to dislodge the weapon, but the other had managed to pull the trigger on him anyways. Casting a side glance over to Yugi, he sighed in relief at him not being hurt before feeling a sharp punch land across his already bullet grazed cheek.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled, noticing Yami's painful wince as he looked around the car to try to find something he could use to help his love out with, but nothing stood out to him.

Biting back the pain, Yami turned back just in time to avoid a swipe from a knife that Pegasus had managed to pull out of sleeve of his slicker. Ducking out the way, he brought one of his knees up against the other's chest while pulling on his shoulders, causing them to roll on the floor.

"Yugi, Run!" Yami called out, swinging another punch at Pegasus and succeeding witha strong hit that sent the other reeling back a bit as they had pulled out of the rolling fight and were now on their knees.

"But…"

"GO!"

Shaking his head, Yugi ran out of the car as fast as he could and ended up in another car filled with coal and a boiling furnace. He could already feel sweat running down his neck from the intense heat. Walking over the coal, he let out a yelp as the black rocks shifted out from under him, causing him to fall backwards into a large pile of the uncomfortable rock.

"Well, well, look what we have here."

Yugi tensed as he looked up to find a ragged man with soot covered clothes and dingy skin looking down at him.

"Trying to run away, are ya?" the man chuckled, inching closer to Yugi.

Yugi paled at the other while scrambling back over the coals, feeling a few of the jagged edges bite into his hands.

"Looks like I'll just have to take care of ya then," the man chuckled, eyeing Yugi with a not too nice intent.

Glaring at the man, Yugi pushed away his sudden fear as he remembered what all had happened to him so far. Grabbing some of the coals, he quickly started to throw them at the advancing man, hitting him everywhere he could with as much force as he could muster.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Dammit, Ow! Why ya little—Ow! Con found it! Ow!" the man yelled, twitching in every direction that a piece of coal would hit him. He was sure that he would be decorated in black and blue patches after this. Gritting his teeth, he lunged at Yugi, but found the little one a lot faster than he thought.

Yami winced as his back hit the wall of the car before bringing up a kneeing and hitting Pegasus in the gut. Both of them had managed to disarm each other of all their guns which were scattered out around the car, but neither one of them would let the other have enough time to grab a weapon so they had to resort to punches, kicks, and whatever else they could come up with.

Taking Pegasus's brief distraction, Yami leaped for one of his guns, but Pegasus managed to tackle him, resulting in him landing face first on the floor. Groaning and gritting his teeth, Yami swung back one of his elbows, managing to knock Pegasus in the head, causing the other to roll off him.

Pegasus growled as he lunged back at Yami, but was surprised as the red eyed outlaw rolled and kicked one of his legs out, causing the sharp gold star shaped spur to slice across his cheek. "Damn," he hissed, grabbing his cheek and wincing at the burning sensation before turning to find Yami looming over him with both hands sporting his deadly pistols.

"You crossed the line, Peggy boy," he growled, cocking the guns.

"AHHHHHHH! LET ME GO!"

Hearing the scream, Yami's attention snapped as he looked over at the door leading to the next car. "Yugi!"

Taking the distraction, Pegasus made another lunge, tackling Yami to floor again while the impact had caused the guns to go off and fire random bullets at the end wall. "You should no better than to drop your guard, Yami," he sneered.

Yugi squirmed around in the ragged outlaws arms, hearing the guy laughing at his futile attempts, his amethyst eyes narrowed. Doing the only thing he could think of, he bit down as hard as he could on the other's arm, causing the outlaw to yowl in pain as well as toss him into another pile of coal.

Spitting out the fowl taste, Yugi smiled as he spotted a shovel only inches away from his hand. Hearing the man coming toward him, he gripped the handle before swinging it around as hard as he could to have it smack the outlaw on the side of the head.

"T…t…take that," Yugi mumbled, his fear etching its way back into his mind as he looked down at the outlaw to find blood pooling around the slice that the shovel had made across the side of the man's head. Recalling the gun fire earlier he made to go back to the other car to check on Yami, but as he stepped onto the platform, he yelped as a bullet pinged against the iron floor he was standing on.

Not sure of what to make of it, Yugi was getting ready to take another step when he winced as a bullet managed to graze his arm, causing him to fall back into the coal filled car. Hissing at the stinging sensation, he cradled the wound while feeling his warm blood pooling against his fingers.

Yami winced as he crawled across the floor as gunfire shot out the glass windows, causing the shattered glass to spill out on the floor which in turn sliced through his hands. Sliding over to one of the wooden booth seats, he took off his bandanna and wrapped it around his left hand, since it was sporting a rather deep gash from a piece of glass.

Looking back down the car, he couldn't help but smirk at Pegasus, whom had been shot almost in the exact same place he had been. _'What comes around, goes around.' _he mused, watching his opponent crawl across the floor while heading to the next car. Yami frowned in confusion, knowing that the next car didn't have anything but money in it… unless you counted those barrels over in the corner.

'_Shit!'_ he hissed to himself, realizing that those barrels had probably been filled with gunpowder. Shaking his head, he crawled away from the booth before running down the length of the car hunched down low while gunfire rained over his head.

Lunging at Pegasus, he managed to tackle him away from the door. "Where do you think your going?" he asked, pinning the other to the wall before jumping out the way as a bullet managed to shatter through the car walls, causing a storm of splinters to land on him and Pegasus.

Yami hissed as more bullets managed to tear through the compartment, causing him to leave Pegasus and go for better cover. Bracing himself against a booth, he looked up to notice a polished silver tray sitting over in the corner. Picking it up, he slowly lifted it up to use it as a reflector to see exactly who was shooting at him.

At getting a glimpse, he growled before hissing at the jarring he felt as the silver platter was shot out of his hands. Shaking the sensation away, he glared down at Pegasus to find him still leaning against the wall, hand covering his wound. "You son of a bitch! You have a posse of at least 20 or more riders out there!" he growled, bristling as he heard the other laugh.

"What's the matter, Yami? Scared?" Pegasus taunted. "I would think being with those two idiot friends of yours that you would be used to random gunfire. However, I'm not sure about your little one."

Crimson eyes widened as they shot a look over at the door that Yugi had went out of. Getting ready to run to the door, he reeled back as another bullet tore through a few inches away from him. "Dammit!" he yelled, feeling helpless and only hoping that Yugi was alright.

* * *

"Looks like the shindig started without us!" Marik yelled, looking over at Bakura.

Bakura glared as he and the others looked down from their perch on a hillside, taking notice of the posse gunning down the train.

"Looks like Yami managed to do a bit of damage, all the other cars are missing," Seto mused, looking back at the others.

"Good thing too, I heard this train was packing a canon," Joey sighed, noticing everyone look back at him with a shocked expression at learning what kind of weapon would have been used by Pegasus.

"So what's the plan?" Malik asked.

"You and Ryou will stay here and the rest of us will take care of everything," Marik said before wincing as Malik smacked him.

"We're not going to sit around when our friend needs us!" Malik snapped, glaring at Marik.

"Just drop it Marik, we're going to need all the help we can get," Seto sighed, looking back down at the situation as the sound of shot guns shells echoed around them, causing them all to wince.

"Those walls may handle pistol bullets pretty well but at such close range those shot gun shells are going to tear on through after being shot so many times," Bakura sighed.

"Then I say we stop them in their tracks," Marik chuckled, twirling a stick of dynamite between his fingers.

"We've been through this before…"

"No, Seto, for once I have to agree with Dynamite, since he has a point," Bakura smirked, fishing out a stick of dynamite from his saddlebag. "We can't take them all at once, so maybe they'll scramble."

Rolling his eyes, Seto sighed. "I think you two are forgetting that they need to be lit," he stated, pointing at the fuse.

"Not this time, we're going to take a page from Yami's book," Bakura smirked, twirling the dynamite around in his fingers to mirror Marik.

"Toss and shoot," Marik chuckled, an insane gleam flashing in his lilac eyes.

Fishing into Marik's saddlebag, Malik pulled out a stick of dynamite for himself before smirking. "Sounds like fun," he smirked, looking up at Marik to find him smiling in pride.

"You really are my little hellcat," he chuckled.

Ryou blinked as Bakura handed him a pistol. "Bakura?"

"You take this and just shoot at the horse's hooves," Bakura sighed. "Since these guys seem to be mob of sheriffs and crap, it's not good for our health to kill them all."

"So you're not going to kill them?" Joey asked a bit shocked at how different these outlaws were compared to others.

"Not if we can help it," Seto sighed. "We just need to get them away from the train."

"That's why you want me to shoot at the horse's hooves, ain't it? Because the horses will either veer off or throw their riders." Ryou smiled at Bakura's nod.

"That's right, and as for the dynamite part, its going to be tricky because we have to make sure that we don't throw it directly into the mob but away from them," Marik smiled.

"Everyone set?" Bakura asked, receiving several nods in return. "Then let's go help our friends."

Kicking their horse, the group raced down the slope before breaking up into pairs and cutting around the large posse.

* * *

Getting ready to make another run for the door to go and see Yugi, Yami groaned as a cloud of dust and an explosion caused the train to jerk to the side, causing him to smack against another wall. "What in the hell?" he asked trying to get back to his feet but another explosion from the other side caused him to fall again.

"Marik, ya nitwit! Not so close to the train!"

Yami blinked at the familiar harsh yelling of Malik coming from his left.

"Don't yell at me, Powder did the same thing!"

'_As usual' _Yami smirked before cautiously lifting his head to look out the shattered windows to find the posse scattered about while dust from the explosion caused them to veer away. Getting ready to yell at his companions, he hissed and groaned as a larger explosion caused him to hit the floor again while rattling the train.

"You idiot!We told you not to blow up anything!"

"Shut up, Powder!"

Yami scrambled back up and looked out the window to find the last car in shambles and still harboring a few flames. Rushing as fast as he could, he completely ignored Pegasus while barging through the door and kicking the safety pin off the car junction.

Hearing stray bullets ping around him, he quickly started to unscrew the latch before stepping back to watch the treasury car pull away before jumping back inside as another slew of bullets came his way.

Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou had noticed Yami and shot each other looks at why he had released the other cars. However in only a few more moments they were greeted with an answer as a large explosion echoed behind them, causing them to look back to find the two release cars blown to bits, shooting debris everywhere.

"I wonder if Peggy was in there." Marik smirked, looking at the others curiously.

"I doubt it," Bakura replied as the four rode up to catch up with Seto and Joey to help them fend off the posse that had still been shooting at the train.

Yami growled as he looked over at Pegasus to find him looking paler than usual and sporting another gunshot wound almost in the same place as his other side. "I think I should've tossed ya in that last car, and then we'd be rid of ya forever."

Wincing, Pegasus just glared at the other before watching him walk away toward the end of the car. "You won't be rid of me that easy, Yami-boy!"

Ignoring the other outlaw, Yami continued on his way, listening to the sound of his boots crunching against the glass shards before reaching down and picking up his guns. Glad his friends had come to help him and managed to stop the posse for a moment, he walked out onto the platform before feeling his heart stop.

Just across from him in the doorway to the other car sat Yugi leaning up against the door with his head dropped and blood staining his right arm. "Yugi!" Yami yelled, clearing the distance in an instant as he kneeled down to his little one to have half lidded amethyst eyes slowly look up at him.

"Y-Y-Yami," Yugi whispered, wincing lightly from the twinge of pain coming from his arm.

Crimson eyes gleamed in concern as Yami gently tore away the sleeve to look at the wound. It was only a graze, but it was deep and he knew that it was painful. Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss on Yugi's cheek, hoping to comfort his little one.

Yugi melted into the gesture, the kiss pacifying his raw nerves as he looked up at Yami before his eyes widened as he caught sight of Pegasus standing behind Yami with a knife raised, ready to stab him in the back.

"Yami, behind you!"

Blinking, Yami quickly pulled out a gun before pushing Yugi further into the car and turning to pull the trigger to shoot Pegasus dead on, causing the outlaw to drop the knife before crumpling down to fall between the platforms and hit the track below.

Yami sighed as he got up from his place on the floor to notice Yugi lying motionless on his side. Kneeling down next to his shorter lover, he sighed at finding that the little one was unconscious. Scooping Yugi gently into his arms, Yami kissed the other's forehead as it rested against his chest before making his way to the engine car.

With his gun still in his wrapped left hand, it didn't take much for him to convince the coward of an outlaw that had been in the engine room to stop the engine. Jerking a bit at the sudden stopping, Yami jumped off the train with Yugi still cradled in his arms.

In only a matter of moments, his friends had rode up to him. Ryou and Malik dismounting their mounts quickly as they ran over to Yugi.

"Oh, is he alright?" Malik asked before turning to notice Joey running up behind him.

"He's just unconscious and has a mild bullet graze," Ryou sighed in relief before looking over at Yami. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he sighed lightly. "Just a few scrapes and stuff, nothing life threatening."

"We can't stay here too long," Seto stated riding up to the others. "That posse may be scrambled for now, but it won't take them long to regroup."

Nodding, Yami nuzzled his face in Yugi's hair as he watched all Ryou, Joey, and Malik get back on their horses, causing him to think about had happened earlier.

Bakura was the first to pick up on the unusual behavior for Yami as he walked his horse over to his companion, "What's wrong?"

"Hey, where's that crazy horse of yours?"

Hearing the question, Yami closed his eyes and nuzzled his head deeper into Yugi's tri color locks to take a deep breath before looking back at his friends with watery crimson eyes. "Pegasus shot him," he choked. "Crazy horse caused a distraction and Pegasus thought that maybe one of you was riding him and so he shot at him."

The rest of the Aces winced at the news, knowing the bond between the two.

"At least you got Yugi back," Seto offered, hoping to put the other in a bit of ease.

"I know," Yami smiled, hugging Yugi closer to him before walking over to Ryou. "Hold him for me until we get to town," he sighed, as Ryou nodded and they both managed to get Yugi settled in front of Ryou.

"C'mon Yami," Bakura sighed, offering his hand down to his companion as he helped his old friend onto the back of his horse.

"Let's get back to town," Joey sighed, kicking his horse as it headed off into a gallop followed behind the rest of the group.

As Bandit galloped at the hill behind his companions, he was pulled to a stop by Bakura, causing him to snort in disapproval before twitching his ears at the familiar sounds of galloping hoof beats coming his way.

"It's probably the posse coming, Yami," Bakura mumbled, looking up at the group to see that they had stopped for him before turning to find Yami sliding off the back of his horse. "What are you doing?"

Yami ignored Bakura as he kept his eyes focused on the small slope leading up to the hill over looking the tracks. Hearing a familiar whinny, he almost thought that it was wishful thinking, but as a head of familiar black mane appeared over the slope, he smiled brightly.

"Phantom!" he called, his voice faltering somewhat from its normal confident tone to show he was beyond relief as the black stallion galloped toward him.

Clearing the distance in no time, Phantom whinnied as Yami ran up to him and wrapped his arms around the stallion's neck, paying no heed to the sweaty froth that decorated its inky chest.

Pulling away, Yami looked over the horse to find the chest collar strap ripped and blood spilling out of a small graze wound. Feeling the horse affectionately nip at his shoulder, he chuckled as he reached up to wipe away the tears marking his cheeks to only feel a smooth muzzle wipe them away.

"So the bullet only grazed him?" Bakura smiled, noticing the ripped breast collar.

"Yup, looks that way," Yami smiled, patting the horse again before climbing up into the saddle and riding past Bakura to retrieve Yugi from Ryou's arms. Cradling his little one against him once again, Yami smiled.

"So how do ya feel now?" Ryou asked, smiling over at Yami.

"Like an outlaw that just found the Ultimate find," he smiled, kissing Yugi's forehead before nudging Phantom and taking off to the nearest town with his friends trailing behind him.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**-Wild Aces-**

With Yugi resting at the local inn and Ryou tending to his wounds along with Malik, Jou, and Seto keeping an eye on things, Yami took the time to tend to his horse. Tying the reins to a post in the town stables, he gently ran his hand over the bleeding wound and winced as he felt the horse shudder under his touch.

"Damn horse must have nine lives," Marik mused, leaning against one of the stall walls while patting his own horse on the muzzle. "That or Peggy's aim was worse than his looks."

"Nothing was worse than his looks," Bakura chuckled, getting ready to take a swig of the whiskey that Yami had brought, to only have it jerked out of his grasp. "Hey!"

"It's not for drinking!" Yami snapped, setting the bottle on the ground as he kneeled back down to get a better look at the graze wound.

"What else is whiskey for?" Bakura glared, casting a curious glance over to Marik who only shrugged.

"It can also be used to clean a wound," Yami sighed, rolling his eyes. "You two wouldn't know that though, since you can't get past the drinking part."

Marik and Bakura both pouted at the remark before glaring at the other outlaw. Watching the other take off his bandanna and pour the whiskey over it, they both gave a mental whimper at the loss of their favorite drink.

"Good waste of whiskey," Bakura muttered before hearing a snort and turning to get a slap in the face by Phantom's tail. Spluttering, he growled and looked over at Yami in hopes that the other would scold the stallion, but at hearing a bark of laughter, he whirled around to pin Marik with a glare.

"Shut up!" he growled, glaring at the other to only be ignored as Marik continued to laugh at him, and to make matters worse Marik's horse started to whinny in an almost laughing manner as well. "Yami, make them stop!"

"You deserved that," Yami countered, smirking at the other outlaw while ignoring the glare thrown back at him. Shaking his head, he turned back to the task at hand and gently placed the whiskey soaked bandanna against the wound to almost fall back as Phantom stomped his left hoof.

"Easy boy," he soothed, using his free hand to stroke the stallion's broad neck. He winced lightly as he thought about the burning sensation that the liquor was causing the horse to feel, causing the stallion's body to twitch lightly.

"If I'd done something like that to Renegade, he'd kicked me clear outta the barn," Marik muttered, earning an agreeing whinny from the said horse. Glaring at the palomino, he pouted lightly as the horse snorted before leaning over the stall door to pull his hat over his eyes.

Chuckling lightly, Bakura leaned against the stall keeping his own horse while crossing his arms. "At least Silver Mane is out of our hair now," he smirked before letting it slip into a light frown. "However, we may still have a problem if Keith is out there."

"He's already been dealt with," Yami stated, not facing the others, keeping his gaze locked on the wound before him.

"What do ya mean?" Marik asked, pushing his hat up out of his eyes while watching the shorter outlaw tend to the injured stallion. "We didn't see him anywhere, what did you do… throw him off the train?"

Glancing over at his companions, Yami smirked lightly. "In a way, he threw me off the train and I took him with me," he sighed, turning away to wince as he felt a twinge in his side.

Chortling, Bakura couldn't help but find the mental thought of Yami getting being thrown off a train and taking Keith with him to be amusing. "I'd paid good money to have seen that," he smirked, choosing to ignore the glare Yami was giving him.

"So what happened?" Marik asked. "Did you take him out the same way you take out everyone else?" he mused, using a finger to tap the spot right between his eyes, causing him to go cross-eyed a bit before looking back to find Yami shaking his head.

"He would've killed me," Yami sighed, getting to his feet while patting Phantom's head.

It was a shock for the other two outlaws as they heard the other speak. Ever since they had known each other, they knew that Yami had been able to hold his own and was a talented fighter as well as being a dead shot with his pistols.

"Keith had me on the ropes with a gun aimed right me, and he would've shot me dead on if it hadn't been for Phantom plowing into him," Yami continued, smirking as Phantom neighed in response. "He stomped the hell out of him."

Bakura and Marik both flinched and gulped as they looked down at the black hooves of the horse. Just the thought of those hooves biting down into their skin and crushing their bones caused them to wince.

"Remind me never to piss off your horse again," Marik winced, nervously rubbing his right arm.

"Hmm, I would have paid to have seen that too," Bakura chuckled, looking over at the confused stares he was getting. "What? You can't tell me you wouldn't have wanted to see Keith getting trampled to death!"

"Trampled to death… that sounds awful…"

Hearing the gentle voice everyone turned to find Ryou entering the barn with a small box full of bandages and ointments.

"Ryou, what are you doing here?" Bakura asked patting Bandit as the horse nudged his arm before neighing a greeting at the friendly white haired doctor in training.

Stepping up to the others, Ryou smiled lightly. "Well I came to actually check up on Yami, since he didn't give me a chance to check over his wounds or anything," he sighed, doe brown eyes looking over at the red eyed outlaw.

Glancing down at his sliced opened hand, Yami sighed lightly. "I'm fine, really. The most damage being a mild graze to the cheek, a slice in the palm and possible bruised ribs…"

"Maybe so, but still yet, the slice and the graze could get infected," Ryou pointed out, pulling out the ointment and spreading a bit of it on a bandage strip.

Noticing the glare he was receiving from Bakura, Yami let out a groan before hissing as Ryou gently tapped his cheek with the coated bandage.

"Sorry, I guess I should've mentioned that it stings," Ryou chuckled, ripping the cloth to leave a piece over the graze on Yami's cheek. "Now give me your hand."

Rolling his eyes, Yami gave the other his hand and bit back a painful yelp from the sensation of the stinging ointment.

"If that was any deeper, I'd have to sew it up," Ryou cringed, not liking the painful expression on Yami's face.

Glaring down at his now bandaged hand, Yami shook his head before chuckling as Phantom nuzzled his shoulder. Patting the horse with his good hand, he turned to his little one's friend. "So how's Yugi?" he asked softly, continuing to stroke his horse's mane idly.

"Actually, he's the reason I came in here," Ryou smiled, looking at the others to notice concern creep into crimson. "Nothing's wrong with him," he continued, waving his arms to show that everything was fine. "It's just he was asking for you."

"He's awake?" Yami asked, seeing the other nod, he smiled brightly.

"And he wants to see you," Ryou chuckled, watching as Yami quickly put away Phantom before all but running out of the stable before coming to a dead stop at the end of the barn. "Yami?" he asked, not knowing what was going on as he rushed over to the outlaw to see the posse they had encountered standing there with all their guns aimed down at Yami.

Hearing the gasp coming from Ryou, Bakura looked over to Marik before running to his love to notice Yami standing stalk still in front of a mob. "Shit," he mumbled, looking over at Marik to find that he too was shocked at the sight.

"I guess running would be out of the question," Marik mumbled, watching the posse closer. He could see some riders doubled up with each other, the rider on the back leaning against the other rider since they were barely conscious.

Looking down the barrel of the rifle right in his face, Yami glared lightly before reaching up and brushing the gun away with his hand causing all those around him to cock their weapons.

"Hold it right there!" the lead rider snapped, popping his rifle back into place. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I noticed you on that train back there, as well those three behind ya attacking us!"

"I was on the train, but I wasn't part of Silver Mane's gang," Yami stated, placing his hands on his hips to feel the holstered guns hidden underneath his duster.

"How do we know ya ain't lying to save ya sorry hide?"

Looking up at the bearded sheriff, Yami shook his head. "You should've looked closer and you'd found him somewhere in the tracks with a nice bullet between the eyes," he countered, glaring at the rest of the mob since they continued to keep their rifles aimed at him.

"Then why did they attack us?" another rider asked, motioning the barrel of his rifle toward Bakura, Marik and Ryou.

"To keep y'all busy while I tried to rescue someone very important to me," Yami replied, turning to glance back at his friends. "That's why I was on that train. I was there to take care of not only Silver Mane, but to save my little one as well."

"He's telling the truth," Ryou stated, eyeing the posse carefully. "My friend had been taken by Silver Mane and his gang. Yami was only doing what he had to do."

"He should've left the proper authorities deal with it," another rider growled, puffing out his chest lightly so that the silver star shaped badge flickered in the sunlight.

"Hmph, all the proper authorities I've seen couldn't find water in a well," Bakura muttered, causing Marik to chuckle lightly.

"Now if you'd please put those rifles away and step aside, my little one wants to see me," Yami growled, glaring at the posse as they looked at him with unreadable expressions.

"We're not finished talking to you."

"Too bad, because I'm finished talking to you," Yami bit back, glaring as he side stepped around the posse to head toward the inn where Yugi was waiting for him. Taking a few steps, he came to a brief stop as a bullet hit the ground only inches away from his foot.

Looking over his shoulder at the one that had taken the shot, he smirked lightly before turning and walking away. "You missed."

Bakura and Marik both shook their head at their companion's actions. Sometimes Yami was even crazier than they were… which was very scary once you really thought about it. Taking a deep breath the two of them turned back to the posse to find some of them confused and shocked at Yami's attitude.

"I guess that leaves the three of you to answer our questions," the sheriff sighed, looking back at the others.

"I'll answer anything you need to know, sheriff. I've been traveling with them for a while now and I'm a doctor's apprentice from Vander," Ryou offered, offering the posse a gentle smile before looking over his shoulder at Bakura and Marik. "Maybe you two should head to the inn and rest up as well."

"Be careful," Bakura whispered, waiting for Marik to start walking away before leaning over to give Ryou a gentle kiss on the cheek before running off after his companion.

Sighing in content at the kiss, Ryou looked back at the posse, "So what can I help you with?"

* * *

"Yami, you're all right!" Yugi yelled, amethyst eyes gleaming in happiness as they looked up into relieved and happy crimson eyes.

Closing the distance between them in an instant, Yami sat down on the bed and pulled Yugi into his arms for a gentle, yet firm embrace. "I'm fine, little one, and I'm glad that you are awake… so how do you feel?"

Snuggling up to his outlaw lover, Yugi breathed in Yami's spicy scent before letting out a content sigh. "Arm's a bit sore, but I'm feeling a lot better since you're here," he whispered, smiling before his mind went back to the incident on the train concerning his lover's faithful horse. "Yami… I'm really sorry about… about what happened to Phantom."

"Shh… don't even worry about it, Yugi," Yami smiled, caressing his little one's back. "Phantom is just fine, the bullet only grazed him."

Hearing the news, Yugi smiled brightly before cuddling into Yami's embrace. "That's great! I'm glad he's alive."

"I'm telling ya right now, if they hurt Ryou in anyway there will be some serious Hell to pay!"

"I know Powder, I know. Would ya give it a rest though? I mean ya know they ain't going to shoot Ryou… he's too well… well he's too innocent looking. However, if you'd stayed back there I'm sure you'd be dead already…"

Hearing the voices as well as the door opening, everyone turned to find Bakura glaring at Marik.

"What are you two talking about, who'd hurt Ryou?" Joey asked, looking over at the other two outlaws curiously.

"Didn't Yami tell ya?" Marik asked, looking over at Yami to watch him shake his head. "Oh well we had a run in with the same posse that was after Silver Mane."

Yugi winced lightly as his bandaged arm brushed against Yami. "The posse is here… are they after you guys… Yami… they're not going to take you away from me are they?" he panicked, looking up into crimson eyes.

Shaking his head, Yami caressed Yugi's cheek lovingly before leaning down and giving the other a soft kiss to calm his nerves. "Relax, I'm not going anywhere," he promised, using his other hand to run through Yugi's silky hair.

Frowning, Seto crossed his arms. "Well this is a fine mess we're in," he grumbled, looking up to notice the other's looking back at him. "Think about it. No matter what Ryou tells the posse, they are going to learn about us being outlaws… so either way we're in trouble."

Tightening his hold on Yami's shirt with his good arm, Yugi buried his face in the crook of the outlaw's neck. He didn't want Yami to be taken away, especially since Silver Mane was out of the way and they could do what Yami had promised him.

"Joey… isn't there something you can do? Since you're a deputy and all?" Malik asked, looking over at the other blond.

"Eh… well… um… I really don't know," Joey muttered out. "After all this I'll be lucky if the sheriff back home doesn't string me up by my boots," he sighed, mentally cringing at the thought of facing the elder authority.

Hearing the door opening, everyone turned to find Ryou entering the room. Seeing that he was being watched, he ran a hand through his hair. "Well I have some good news… and some bad news."

"How about telling us the bad news first," Yami sighed while continuing to embrace and comfort his little one the best he could.

Sighing, Ryou took a seat beside the small table in the room. "Well the bad news is that they will have to take ya in… since you are outlaws and wanted," he sighed, looking over to see Yugi tighten his grip on Yami and let out an almost inaudible whimper.

Crossing his arms, Bakura growled lightly while leaning up against the wall. "Well that's just great," he grumbled. "Probably saved a lot of lives in taking out that bastard and yet we're still getting arrested."

"Ya should know by now Powder that the authorities around here wouldn't know a good thing if it bit them in the ass," Marik chimed in. "I mean we never killed anyone unless they opened fire on us first…"

"A few members of the mob especially wanted to get a hold of you Marik. They really didn't appreciate having dynamite thrown at them," Ryou grinned, looking back at Marik who merely shrugged.

"I learned it all from Yami," Marik chuckled before letting out a yelp as Yami stomped his foot. "Ow, what the hell was that for!"

Shooting a glare at the blond, Yami continued to try and soothe Yugi's nerves as he felt the other's grip tighten on his shirt.

"What? I only told the truth! I mean I know I'm the one with the small dynamite obsession…"

"Small?" Bakura asked, arching an eyebrow while crossing his arms.

"… but I'm not the one that started the whole 'throw-the-dynamite-at-people' thing!" Marik grumbled, shooting a glare at Bakura for interrupting with a jab before looking back at Yami to find the other's glare even harsher.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Yugi blinked as he looked over at Marik to notice the other actually cringe lightly. Looking up, he could see why as he noticed the deadly gleam in those dangerous, yet alluring crimson eyes. Did something happen while he was away? Or was Silver Mane actually being a bit truthful about Yami's temper… shaking his head, Yugi lifted his head away from Yami's shoulder.

"What is he talking about, Yami?" he asked, watching the dangerous gleam fade as crimson eyes softened to look back at him.

"Yami going into a 'mess-with-me-and-die' mode," Marik put in before letting out another yelp as Bakura stomped his other foot. "Dammit, Powder! What the hell was that for!"

"You two quit picking on him," Malik chimed in, walking over to Marik who smiled before letting out another yelp as Malik whacked him in the back of the head.

"Dammit, not you too!" Marik growled, glaring at the other while rubbing his head.

"If you'd keep that trap of yours shut, then I wouldn't have smacked ya" Malik huffed, looking at the outlaw before grabbing the other by the collar of his duster and dragging him over to the other side of the room.

"Yami…?" Yugi asked again, looking up into those crimson eyes to watch as Yami dropped his gaze in shame.

"I just wanted you back so bad… that I didn't think about what I was doing," Yami sighed sadly while tightening his grip around Yugi in case the other tried to pull away from him. "I was so worried about you and everything… I lost my temper."

'_So Pegasus was right… Yami does have a nasty temper… but he did it because he was worried about me…'_ Yugi mused, smiling warmly as he tightened his grip around Yami's waist before nuzzling his face against the other's chest. "It's all right, Yami… I understand… but what exactly did you do?"

Letting out a breath in relief, Yami buried his head in Yugi's wild tresses before mentally flinching at the other's question. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, he tried to think of how to explain all that had happened. "Well… um ya see…"

"Let's just put it this way, Yugi," Bakura butted in while crossing his arms over the back of a chair that Ryou was sitting in. "Yami was determined to get you back, even if he had to throw dynamite, threaten with rattlers, or put a bullet between someone's eyes…"

"Or let his crazy stallion stomp someone to death," Marik chimed in before dodging another blow to the back of the head by Malik. "Hah! Missed," he grinned before letting out another yelp as Seto whacked him in the back of the head. "Dammit!"

"Thanks, Seto," Malik beamed.

"No problem," Seto smirked, looking back at Marik to notice the glare he was getting.

Hearing all that Yami had done, Yugi mentally shuddered but on the outside he tightened his grip around Yami. Hearing muffled apologizes from the outlaw, he chuckled lightly at finding that in his heart he could forgive Yami and move on. "Don't worry, Yami, I'm not mad at you… just don't do it anymore, all right?"

"As long as you're safe, I'll be able to keep that promise," Yami smiled, pulling back enough before leaning down and claiming Yugi's lips with his own in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

Rolling his eyes at the couple, Bakura looked back down at Ryou. "Ok, so ya told us the bad news… so dare I ask what the good news is?" he grumbled, eyeing the other curiously as he noticed Ryou blush and give a sheepish grin.

"…Um… well about that…" Ryou squirmed, trying to get comfortable in the chair while feeling Bakura watching him sharply. "Ya see the good news was sort of just for me, Malik and Yugi. They said we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and were too innocent to know who we were dealing with…"

"WHAT!"

Almost falling out of the chair from Bakura's outburst, Ryou yelped lightly. "Well I tried to tell them different, but they wouldn't listen…"

"Why those no good sons of bitches…" Bakura rambled off, ignoring the looks the others were giving him as he started toward the door to only have Seto grab him by the back of his duster, pulling him to a stop. "Lemme go I got a posse to deal with!"

"Quit being like Marik and think for once…"

"Hey!" Marik growled, glaring at Seto to only be ignored by the brunet.

"… That posse is probably just waiting for us to get riled up enough so that they can actually pin something very bad on us. If we were to attack them, then they could definitely throw us all in jail and trialed for killing a lawman," Seto sighed, letting go of Bakura as the other snorted but nodded in response.

"Oh yeah, I do have some good news for the rest of you as well," Ryou chimed back in, causing all eyes to look back at him. "Now don't hit the roof or anything, but you all will be trialed…"

"And you expect us to not go through the damn roof!"

Ignoring Bakura's outburst, Ryou shook his head. "The trial however will be held in Vander, because that is where the Judge is currently visiting."

"And this is all good news… because…?" Marik ventured, looking back at Ryou curiously.

"Because Malik, Yugi, Joey and I know the Judge," Ryou smiled, looking back over at his mentioned friends to see them smile.

Yugi grinned warmly as he looked over at Ryou before turning to look up at Yami. "It's Judge Hopkins, and he's very close friends with my Grandpa!"

"Not bad, you all are pretty lucky for Judge Hopkins to be the one to trial y'all," Joey smiled. "You may get out of having to go to jail, especially if Yugi and Ryou can sweet talk him for ya…"

"And what makes ya think I can't sweet talk him?" Malik pouted, eyeing Joey with a slight glare.

"Eh, well… Malik, hate to break it to ya… but you tend to be a bit on the bossy and crazy side," Joey replied.

"No wonder him and Marik were made for each other, both of them are crazy… it's just Malik would be the one to think up all the plans, since we all know that Dynamite over there only has tumbleweeds for brains," Bakura chortled, earning a glare from the pair of violet eyed blonds.

Rolling his eyes, Yami looked back over at Ryou while running his finger's through Yugi's hair. "So when are they wanting to head back to Vander?" he asked, causing the others to stop their glaring match and look over at them.

"Apparently they want to leave out in the morning. They have a few men to attend to at the infirmary here," Ryou replied, getting comfortable in his seat once again. "Um not that it really matters, but they also told me to tell you not to run off."

Each of the Aces rolled their eyes at the last remark.

* * *

"Ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Marik griped, eyeing one of the deputies that were across from him.

"Just ignore them," Malik offered, keeping his horse next to Marik's while tossing the deputy an annoyed glare.

Marik snorted while looking down at his bound hands that were tied against the horn of his saddle while another deputy riding in front of him was holding the reins to his horse, pulling him behind. Looking over at Malik, he sighed lightly. "I don't think this was really necessary."

"I guess they wanted to make sure that you wouldn't throw anymore dynamite at them," Joey offered with a slight smirk.

"Don't start," Marik grumbled, shooting a glare at the blond deputy.

Siding up to the others, Ryou sighed. "I didn't think they would actually do this to y'all," he said, looking at Marik before glancing over to Bakura who looked ready to kill the deputy that was leading in front of him.

"It's not your fault," Seto countered, as he was pulled up to the others since the deputy leading his horse rode up closer to some of the other riders. "This is just a precaution… although I do think they went a bit extreme."

Understanding what the brunet was talking about, all heads turned to look in the center where Phantom was walking. The horse's reins being held by the sheriff while a canvas had been secured around its muzzle since it had bit a few of the deputies that tried to get around him. On his back sat Yami, who was currently in a position similar to Bakura, glaring a hole through the back of the sheriff's head.

It had not been a good morning. When the Aces had been tied up, they had made a few complaints but they soon yielded to the request. Then when the deputies had went to get the horses… well that had been a fiasco from the start. Two of the deputies were kicked out of the barn, one was bitten and another one was kicked through a stall.

It had taken an hour to get the horses saddled up, all the horses had eventually behaved- all except Phantom- who had reared up and bit another one of the leading sheriffs. That led to him being muzzled with a canvas sack. Nothing much more happened after that… until it came to when everyone was getting mounted on their horses and sheriff took Yugi away from Yami.

If the other Aces hadn't stepped in… well they would be short a lawman and Yami would probably have been shot on the spot. Either way, the red eyed outlaw was still pissed and looked on the verge of killing the sheriff in front of him, who now had his arms around Yugi since the little one was seated in front of him.

"I think I'm going to ride on up and check on Yugi," Joey smiled lightly while getting a nod from the others before giving his bay horse a firm nudge to the sides, getting the horse to canter lightly up to the leading sheriff.

Reaching the sheriff, Joey nodded to the older man before clearing his throat. "Hey buddy, how ya feeling?"

Amethyst eyes slowly turned to look at the blond sadly as Yugi sighed. "My arm hurts… and I wish I was riding with Yami," he said softly, fingering the bandage around his injured arm.

"I know buddy, and I bet Yami would rather have ya riding with him as well… as for the arm… well don't think about and maybe the pain will go away," Joey offered before looking down into narrowed, unbelieving amethyst eyes.

"It's a bullet wound Joey, not a scratch," Yugi grumbled back, wincing as his finger brushed up against the wound.

"Don't worry, all y'all will be back home in another hour or two and then you can get checked up with the doctor there again while we take these outlaws to the courthouse," the sheriff rasped out, keeping his eyes on the trail a head of him.

"No, I want to go the courthouse as well!" Yugi snapped, turning to look over his shoulder and up at the older lawman.

The sheriff snorted while rolling his eyes.

Looking back over at his companion, Yugi sighed lightly. "Tell Yami that I wish I was back there with him," he smiled lightly as Joey nodded with a warm smile on his face.

"Sure thing buddy," he chuckled before pulling back on the reins a bit so his horse slowed down enough to keep up to the outlaw behind them.

"Thanks," Yugi whispered before loosing sight of his companion and looking ahead with determined amethyst eyes. He only hoped that Judge Hopkins would listen to him.

Hanging back to ride along side Yami, Joey sighed lightly. "Ya know, if ya keep glaring like that you're going to end up scaring the hell out of folks," he jibbed, trying to get the outlaw to loosen up.

A narrowed crimson eye veered off to look at Joey from the corner before turning to glare back at the sheriff before them. "Would you prefer me to smile as well?"

Blinking at the question, Joey looked the other over curiously. "… Well yeah, I mean smiling would be a good thing…"

"No! Don't tell him that!" Bakura yelled, glaring at the blond before looking over at Yami. "Don't you dare smile! You'll get us all killed with one of your crazy stunts!"

"How the hell is him smiling going to hurt us?" Joey asked, looking back at Bakura curiously.

"Ya never seen him smile before at a time like this," Marik offered, getting a confused look from Malik as well as Joey.

"Trust us, it's never a good thing," Seto offered, shaking his head.

"I'm lost," Ryou mumbled, shrugging lightly as he looked over at his friends.

"He's smiled before and nothing happened… so what would be the difference?" Malik asked, looking at the others.

"Let's put it this way, darlin', Yami was happy those times and so smiling was a good thing," Marik sighed. "But now that we're in a tight spot and Yami is in a pissy mood… well ya don't want him to smile because then he'll do something crazy."

"Oh c'mon, how bad can he be? He's not the one that sleeps with dynamite or shoots out other people's windows," Malik countered.

"Don't bring that up again and leave my dynamite out of this! It never did anything to you!" Marik growled, glaring at Malik lightly.

Rolling his eyes at the blond duo, Seto shook his head. "I don't care if Yami smiles, just as long as he doesn't do something stupid!" he yelled, narrowing his eyes up at the outlaw being guided behind the sheriff.

Amused narrowed crimson eyes glanced over their shoulder to look back at the blue eyed brunet. "What's the matter, Seto? Don't you trust me?" Yami asked, smirking slightly before turning back to glare at the sheriff once again.

Watching the small exchange, Joey could feel the hairs on his neck stand on edge. When Yami was with Yugi, he was nice… but when he was pissed… well now he had to agree with Bakura, Marik and Seto, Yami when pissed was very scary.

"Let's get a move on!" The sheriff yelled, nudging his horse, causing the older chestnut stallion to lurch forward into a gallop.

At the sheriff's command all the other horses galloped after the leading horse. It wouldn't take long before they reached Vander and for the Aces that could be a good or bad thing, deciding on how the Judge would hold their trial.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Yugi?" Ryou asked, looking down at his shorter companion as they walked into the inn that the Judge was currently staying in town.

"I'm not letting them take Yami away," Yugi sighed, looking around the inn before noticing the inn keeper polishing off the bell on his counter. "I'll just have to talk to Judge Hopkins and tell him everything… I mean I'm sure you don't want Bakura taken away."

Ryou nodded. "You're right, I don't, but they are still outlaws…. So how can you be sure that he'll not have them sent off?"

Offering the other a smile, Yugi started toward the inn keeper. "Because I have a better idea on what could happen to our Aces."

Looking over his friend, Ryou shook his head. It was clear that Yugi was up to something that much was for sure.

As soon as they had made it back to Vander, Yugi had run into the General store to see his grandpa and hugged the elderly man before running off to get his friends. However, Malik had been held up because of customers, Joey had to face a disgruntled sheriff, and so that only left Ryou, who was currently tagging along with him.

Walking up to the inn keeper, Yugi was getting ready to ask the man about where the Judge was staying when a familiar voice caught his attention, causing his to tense.

"Yugi, is that you?"

Ryou chuckled lightly as he noticed the rigid stance of his shorter companion before turning to look at where the voice came from to see a short young girl with blonde hair twirled up in a fashionable bun wearing a long _expensive_ dress coming down the wooden steps.

Forcing himself to turn around, Yugi flinched as he heard a concerned gasp erupt from the familiar voice's throat.

"Yugi, you're hurt! What happened are you okay? Shouldn't you be in the infirmary resting? Ryou I thought you were a doctor's assistant!"

Ryou and Yugi both exchanged glances before rolling their eyes and looking back at the frantic blonde that was still rambling on over the injury.

Wincing and biting back a hiss as the other touched the wound, Yugi took a step back before using his free arm to keep the girl at bay. "Rebecca, calm down! I'm fine really!" he yelled, trying to cover up the groan that was etched into his voice.

The blonde shook her head lightly while regarding the other with her blue eyes. "You don't look fine to me! You look haggard."

"Thanks a lot," Yugi mumbled, looking at the blonde while still keeping her away at arms length. "Look where's your Grandfather? We need to speak to him."

"He's upstairs, by why do you want him for? He's going to be going to a trial here in a bit. It seems the posse that was sent out finally managed to catch a nasty gang of outlaws," Rebecca rambled on.

"More like the outlaws came quietly," Ryou whispered as Yugi nodded in agreement before bother of them glared at the blonde when she had insulted the gang of outlaws they had come to love.

"Rebecca… just tell us where your grandpa is! It's important that we speak to him!" Yugi snapped, his right eye almost developing a twitch in annoyance.

"Well fine, be that way," Rebecca huffed, pouting at the two while crossing her arms. "He's upstairs, third door down and to the right."

"Thank you," Ryou muttered, remembering to be polite before running after Yugi, who had already made it half way up the steps. Racing after the other, he soon managed to reach the other just as they came to the appropriate door.

Knocking on the door, Yugi took a deep breath before a familiar elderly face opening the door.

"Why Yugi and Ryou, what are you two doing here?"

"Hello again Judge Hopkins," Yugi smiled, bowing his head respectfully to the elderly man in the door way. "Ryou and I would like to have a few words with you about the trial that you will judge soon."

"Do you have some valuable information?" the elder asked, eyeing the two carefully to notice the bandage on Yugi's arm. "And what happened to you?"

"Um, it's kind of a long story," Yugi sighed. "Don't worry about me though, I'm fine, but there is something that we have to tell you about the outlaws that will be on trial…"

"I see," Judge Hopkins sighed, rubbing his chin lightly. "Well you two come on in and make yourselves comfortable, since it looks like we have a lot to talk about."

Stepping into the large room, Yugi watched Ryou take a seat before looking back at the elderly man. "You can say that again…"

**AN HOUR LATER…**

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Powder?"

"Dammit, if my hands weren't tied I'd knock the hell out of you!"

Yami rolled his eyes lightly at the two before watching as Marik once again brought his bound hands up to his face before gnawing on his wrist that was being rubbed by the rope. Quirking an eyebrow at the action he noticed Marik catch his gaze.

"What?" Marik asked, looking back at Yami to watch as the red eyed outlaw rolled his eyes. "It's the rope! It's itchy as hell!"

Cold blue eyes surveyed the rest of the courthouse, choosing to ignore the other three outlaws that were currently sitting beside them on the long bench over in the corner. Seto sighed as his eyes locked onto concerned honey, spotting Joey sitting in one of the benches on the other side of the room with Malik right beside him.

Aside from the Aces, Malik and Joey there wasn't much of a crowd in the courthouse. The posse that brought the Aces in were there as well as the local sheriff that would toss glares down at Joey every once and a while and there was also a young blonde haired girl in a frilly dress with her hair styled up in a bun sitting near the desk where the judge would sit.

Guessing the girl had to be some kin to the judge, Yami sighed while looking around the rest of the room before flinching as Yugi's grandfather entered the room to throw a heated glare in his direction. Quickly turning away, he dropped his head before bringing up his tied hands and rubbing them down his face.

"Looks like if this trial doesn't get ya, that the old man will," Bakura stated, eyeing Yami lightly.

"Tell me about it… Hell and just my luck, he has a shotgun in the General store too," Yami groaned.

"Maybe you're lucky and his aim is terrible," Bakura offered with a smirk.

"That really comforts me," Yami deadpanned, shaking his head.

Hearing the courthouse doors slam, all the Aces turned to watch Ryou run in to sit beside Joey and Malik while Yugi came in to sit beside his grandpa.

Yugi was a bit concerned as he noticed the look on Yami's face as well as the uncomfortable body language of the outlaw. Not sure what to think about it, he looked up to catch the glare his grandpa was giving the outlaw. "Grandpa, don't," he sighed, having the glare turned down on him, causing him to inwardly flinch.

"Yugi, he's an outlaw and you never told me! He could've killed you….!"

"Grandpa, Yami wouldn't do that!" Yugi snapped, cutting his grandfather off. "He loves me and I love him! He saved me when Pegasus had me taken away!"

The older man sighed while running a hand through his spiky gray hair. "Yugi… you still should've told me about who he really was."

"I know, but I knew you would turn him away or turn him in and I couldn't stand it… I…I can't stand the thought of loosing him," Yugi whispered out, almost jumping out of his skin as his grandpa touched his shoulder.

"I understand Yugi… and I guess I owe him some thanks since he brought you back in once piece," the other smiled, happy when Yugi smiled back before reaching up to squeeze his hand with his good one.

"Thanks, grandpa."

Another sound of a door closing and the sheriff in the front of the courthouse stood up. "All rise for Judge Hopkins!" he bellowed out as everyone in the building stood up- all except for a white haired outlaw.

"Bakura, stand up," Yami growled, looking down at the other.

"I can't!" Bakura bit back.

"What's the matter, Powder, forget how?" Marik teased, earning a glare from the other.

"Bastard, my legs are asleep!" Bakura growled causing the rest of the Aces to sweat drop.

Shaking his head, Yami leaned over and lifted Bakura as much as he could before grumbling and giving Marik a kick. "Help me lift him up!"

Pouting at the other outlaw, Marik helped lift up Bakura to look up as the sheriff shot them all a glare before notice an elderly man taking a seat at the large desk up in the center front of the building.

Waving his hands, the sheriff cleared his throat, motioning for everyone to sit back down.

Bakura grunted as both Yami and Marik let go of him, causing him to land with a thud back on the bench. "Dammit you two!" he snapped, glaring at both of them as they sat back down to smirk at him lightly.

"You all knock it off," Seto growled, causing all the others to roll their eyes before looking up front at the Judge that decided their fate.

Judge Hopkins cleared his throat lightly while looking over the information that was laid on his desk before looking over at the sheriff. "So tell me Sheriff Jones, what has been going on."

"And here come the lies," Marik sighed, rolling his eyes.

The sheriff continued to explain everything that he knew from what information they had gathered from Ryou earlier, to what had happened at the train to what they heard of Silver Mane.

"So you managed to catch a few members of Silver Mane's gang as well," the Judge remarked, receiving a nod in return. "I see."

The Aces all shot curious looks at one another as the trial continued. Each member of the posse told of what they had experienced when they had encountered the train, pointing out to whatever Ace they had seen and what not.

"Hmm, gentlemen from everything you have told, I have come to realize that the Wild Aces basically did your job for you," The Judge smirked, causing all those in the room besides Ryou and Yugi to have their jaws drop in shock.

"One of the Aces had managed to get on the train and detached a mob of outlaws that were part of Silver Mane's gang, the same gang that was responsible for killing many military men while stealing a canon and who knows what else they have stolen over time. Not only that, but apparently that same outlaw was attempting to rescue someone that had been kidnapped as well," the Judge continued on.

"He's talking about Yami, isn't he?" Marik asked, looking at Bakura curiously.

"You are an idiot," Bakura grumbled, shaking his head.

"But sir… they are still outlaws and wanted for account of robbery and a few killings of their own. I have reports of them making a heist on a stage coach not to long ago and there were no survivors," the sheriff rasped out.

Yugi flinched as he thought about the stagecoach incident that Pegasus had told him about, the one where Yami had shot his brother. Running a hand through his hair, he looked up and gasped as he noticed Yami taking a stand.

"That time was a fluke," Yami sighed, looking ahead to narrow his eyes at the sheriff before looking over at the Judge. "Sorry if I speak out of turn… but maybe you should hear our side, or my side of the story…"

"Go ahead," The Judge smiled, nodding his head.

Nodding back in respect, Yami took a deep breath. "The stagecoach was sort of a practice run for us. We used to be only a trio, but then when we got a fourth member, well we had to do a practice run to work out all the kinks. Well when we approached the stagecoach one of the drivers spotted us and so a chase began."

"It didn't last long because the driver took a deep turn, causing the coach to turn over and the harness attached to the horses broke loose. We circled the coach to only have a guy with short silvery white hair jump out and start shooting at us," Yami sighed. "I ran him down and he and I fought for a bit until I thought I finally knocked him out and turned to go back to the wagon… well when I looked inside there was a few bags full of cash. There had been two others on the carriage, but my friends were holding them at bay."

"Or at least until I jumped since a bullet hit just a few inches away from my boot, causing me to jerk back and pull out my own guns and aim at the one that shot at me. The other was getting ready to pull the trigger so I dodged again, but as I turned, he took another shot and I did too, hitting him dead on while he managed to graze my neck with a bullet. The others with me and him both opened fire and well… we all survived and they didn't."

"I see," the Judge sighed before looking back down at the sheriff. "It was Hyperion coach, right?" seeing the nod, he looked back down at his notes. "Ten bags were reported stolen from that area, and seven were returned, I take it you took the other three and left the others to be found."

Yami nodded. "I later found out that the one I shot was Silver Mane's younger brother if that makes any difference," he said before sitting back down.

Yugi blinked as he heard the story. So everything had been done in self defense. Yami had never taken the first shot! Grinning, Yugi felt silly for being worried about Pegasus actually telling the truth about Yami.

"Well since I have heard of a few other things, I've recently been given a great idea over the recent developments. I have seen that the Wild Aces, even though they are outlaws have not been the ones responsible for some the more deviant crimes that I have heard off. I'm also aware of them rescuing a friend of mine as well as putting an end to Silver Mane and his gang," The judge smiled.

"So I have decided to drop all the charges against them," he chuckled, watching the awed faces of the outlaws look at him as if he had grown heads. "I however have a proposition for them that a friend of mine thought would be the perfect thing for these outlaws to redeem themselves."

Ryou chuckled before looking back at Yugi who was smiling lightly before turning as he felt Malik tap him on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked, eyeing Ryou curiously.

"You'll find out, let's just say Yugi had another 'special' plan," Ryou chuckled, turning to look back at the judge.

"The four of you seem to have great teamwork from what I can understand great skills as well. However, I don't think you should be outlaws anymore, the West has enough of those as it is, and I think the lot of you has done what you've done in order to survive… or at least I hope that is the reason. That is why I have decided to make you all into certified Bounty Hunters," the Judge stated.

"What?" Bakura blinked, not believing his ears as he looked over at the others. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"I think so," Yami breathed, not sure whether to believe it or not.

"I see that you are shocked, and well I must admit the idea shocked me as well, but when a friend of mine mentioned to me all that you could do and what you had done for him… well I was impressed and he thought that this would be a good job for you all. What better way to catch outlaws than to have your own band of outlaws to track them down," The judge chuckled. "So what do you say?"

The Aces looked at one another before smirking lightly.

"You have yourself a deal, Judge," Yami stated, smiling as he turned to see Yugi beaming at him with a hidden gleam glistening in those amethyst eyes.

"Good, now Sheriff if you'd be so kind to cut their binds. Our new Bounty Hunters are to feel welcome here," The Judge grinned as the sheriff sighed before doing as told. Chuckling, he got to his feet before calling out a dismissal thengrabbing some papers and walking toward the Aces. "Sign your names here and you'll all be free to go."

The Aces quickly wrote down their names before nodding to the Judge in respect. The older man was sure one hell of a guy in their book.

"Yami!"

"Bakura!"

"Marik!"

"Seto!"

All the Aces turned to immediately be hugged by the ones that had stolen their hearts.

Yami smiled while hugging Yugi tightly, mindful of the injured arm as he picked up his little one before lightly swinging him around in his arms. "Yugi," he whispered, burying his face in the other's wild mane before hearing the sound of a clearing throat, causing him to turn and look into aged violet.

"Grandpa…"

"Take care of him Yami," the elder sighed, patting Yami on the back. "Or else…"

"Don't worry, I'll protect him with my life," Yami promised before leaning down and rubbing his nose against Yugi's, causing the little one to laugh before hugging him.

"A bounty hunter, that sounds exciting," Ryou smiled, hugging Bakura.

"Yeah I guess," Bakura replied, hugging Ryou lightly while brushing a kiss against his temple. "I'm just glad that we're free… I was worried that I'd have to leave you behind."

Smiling, Ryou leaned up to give Bakura a soft kiss. "I know, I was worried too, but now you can relax and come home so that I can cook for you."

"Hmm, I'm feeling hungry already," Bakura smirked before leaning down and giving the other a tender kiss.

"That means I'm stuck with you, doesn't it?" Malik sighed, looking up at Marik to catch that endearing little pout that the other had. "Not that I mind, since you are one hell of a kisser and I need a bit of excitement me in my life… just no more dynamite in my house."

Marik rolled his eyes before pulling Malik to him and kissing him.

Joey and Seto looked at each other lightly. "So how did it go, pup?" Seto asked, noticing the blond cringe as the local sheriff looked at him.

"Well I still have my job… but I sure got an ear full as well," Joey sighed. "How about you, I mean now y'all will be Bounty Hunters."

"I don't mind. We'll all get paid for what we do and this way Mokuba will be safe and everything," Seto smiled. "I do have a proposition for you though."

"Oh and what's that?" Joey asked.

Pulling Joey to him in a hug, Seto ran one of his hands through the blonde's hair. "That you make your stay at my place permanent. Mokuba likes you and you know how I feel about you."

Giving the brunet a kiss, Joey smiled. "Home is where the heart is…"

* * *

It had been almost six months since the Aces had been dropped of their charges and became the Bounty Hunters that were now cleaning up the West. The happy couples had all grown a lot closer and started moderate lives together. Those passing months had been very busy though since one of the couples had to build their home almost from the ground up, but good thing their Grandfather had a lot of connections.

"Well I have to admit, this place is something else, and it didn't take that long to build it," Ryou smiled, relaxing in one of the rocking chairs that decorated the large porch of the two story ranch house.

"That's only because half the town pitched in and everything," Malik smiled before turning to look around for the owners of the house to not see them anywhere. "Where are Yami and Yugi anyways?"

Marik, Seto, Joey, and Bakura all burst out of the house being chased by Yami, who was shirtless.

"Damn you all to Hell! Bastards, have ya never heard of Privacy!" he yelled still running after the others.

Ryou and Malik both shared looks before bursting out laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny."

Hearing the voice, the two turned to see Yugi looking rather rumpled standing in the doorway. The other's shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was tousled and there were a fewbite marks visible around his neck and shoulders.

Exchanges glances with one another again, they burst out laughing once more, knowing what their lovers had interrupted and knew that Yami would have their hides.

"Just wait till I get a hold of you!"

"Dammit, Yami! It was an accident, Marik made me do it!"

"What! I never did a thing, it was all Powder's fault!"

"Both of you shut up and run!"

"Dammit, Yugi! Call him off!"

Yugi smirked lightly as he watched the other's running away from his rather pissed lover. "Sorry guys, but you're on your own!"

"DAMN!"

**Meanwhile…**

A train had just come to stop at the large town of Pleasant Hills. Many passengers climbed off the train and left to do their business.

Dusky blue eyes watched all the passengers before coming to stop on a familiar figure dressed in an expensive suit. Walking up to the other, he tipped his hat in greeting.

"You have news for me?"

"Yes, sir. Silver Mane's gang has been wiped out."

The figure from the train smiled as he looked at the other male. "Splendid, with Silver Mane out of the way, we have a new territory to claim."

"But sir, there might be a slight problem. Silver Mane's territory is now in the care of Bounty Hunters."

"You may see a problem, my friend. I however see a challenge."

"I see, sir. So do we continue with your plans?"

"Yes, I think in this new challenge, we will be the ones to make the first move."

* * *


End file.
